A Johto Journey
by HUGE pokefan
Summary: This is my very first fanfic. So please no flames! In this story May and Drew realize their love for each other. But will they tell each other? And will May's dad tear them apart? Find out! Few mistakes...Sry
1. Chapter 1

A Johto Journey Chapter 1 A Fresh Start

**Me: Alright this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.**

**May: Don't worry these are going to be fine.**

**Drew: What are they even about?**

**Me: You and May.**

**Drew: UUUUUUUG!!! **

**Me: What's your problem?**

**Drew: I hate stories about May and I!**

**May: Liar, lair pants on fire!!!**

**Me: I sure hope none of this is to similar to other fanfics since I haven't read many others.**

**May: Me too. **

**Me: Story go!**

As you all know May at one time was traveling with Ash, Brock, and her little brother Max. May and Max were on a ship headed back to the Hoenn region. Ash and Brock were headed to the Sinnoh region. May was planning on going to the Johto region. She knew that Drew, Soledad, and Harley were all probably in Johto right now. May was leaning on the end rail of the boat. She was lost in her thoughts as the waves gently brushed up against the boat.

"Hey sis are you ok?" Max asked May walking up to her. He always got worried whenever May got lost in her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." May said smiling at her brother.

"Oh, ok." Max said still a little unsure.

"I can't wait to get home, and then it's off to the Johto region." May said daydreaming.

"Yeah, you can't wait to see him." Max said giving May a hard time.

"Yeah, HUH!?" May said/yelled worried Max had caught on.

May had the biggest crush on Drew. She often thought back to the time when she watched him walk away on the beach and the wind swept through her hair. After that she fell head over heals for him. But she would never tell anyone. Especially her friends who would probably freak out beyond belief. She didn't want anyone to know she really liked him.

"Oh, I don't know the guy you like. He lives in Larouse city, has green eyes, or in your case gorgeous eyes." Max said. He stopped because May looked ready to kill him.

"MAX! I DO NOT LOVE DREW!!!" May yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I never said you loved him, but you're right, you do love him." Max said continuing to tease May.

"Apparently you don't want to live to see mom and dad." May threatened grinding her teeth.

"Sorry." Max said scared.

May went into her room. Max was worried about his sister. He worried whenever she got so mad she had to be alone. May was laying on her bed thinking about Drew. She didn't know why she liked him. And in some ways she did. To her, he was cute, charming, sweet, and a lot of other thing that she liked about him. But sometimes he'd get obnoxious, then all sweet, then he'd get all obnoxious again. But she wondered what her family would think of him. Her dad was super and way over protective. So the last thing she wanted was for him to even know about Drew. The boat finally docked at Petalburg city. May and Max got off the boat. They walked for a while and finally came up to their house. May rang the door bell.

"SURPRISE!!!" May and Max shouted as the door opened.

"May and Max! I'm so glad to see you!" Caroline said hugging her children.

"We've been missing you so much!!!" May and Max said at the same time.

"Norman come here!" Caroline said calling for her husband.

Caroline finally let go of May and Max when she realized they were losing air.

"Hey kids!" Norman said picking May up.

"Hey dad!" May said.

"Great to see ya!" Max said.

"Come on in kids." Caroline said leading May and Max into the house.

Their house was simple, yet descent in size. The living room was a little small though. It had a lime green couch, a wooden floor, a hand crafted coffee table, and other every day things you would find in a common house. You could see that everything in the living room was elegant, until you saw their sixty-inch flat screen TV!!! May, Max, Norman, and Caroline all sat down for dinner after May and Max got situated. They were sitting at a table that seated six people, even though their family was only four. The table was in the dining room, not to far from the kitchen. There was a candle holder with six candles in case they felt like a candle lit dinner. However it was hardly ever used. Lasagna was for dinner. May didn't care for it too much, so she just poked at it.

"So, May, what are you going to do now?" Norman asked her.

"Well dad, I've decided to go to the Johto region. By myself." May said thanking the heavens her dad started conversation. This gave her an excuse not to eat.

"That sounds great. Be careful." Norman said.

"I will." May said with a smile.

"Oh, May that reminds me. Someone sent you a gift." Caroline said.

"Really?" May asked surprised.

"Yes, it's on the counter in the kitchen." Caroline said.

May got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen. She saw the package on the counter. It was a gold box with a neatly tied red ribbon. May untied the ribbon and opened the box. When she opened it she saw there was a bouquet of roses inside. There was a white card attached to the bouquet. May read the card.

_Dear May, I heard you were coming to Johto. And there's something I've been wanting to ask you. I just didn't want to ask it in front of your friends. I hope I can see you soon. Drew. _

"Mom, can you come here please?" May asked of her mother.

Caroline got up from her seat and walked up to May.

"What is it sweetie?" Caroline asked.

"Did you know this was from Drew?" May asked referring to the package.

"I had a feeling when a Flygon delivered it." Caroline said.

"He's given me a rose, but never a bouquet of roses." May said holding the bouquet.

"Why are you worried?" Caroline asked.

"I just don't want dad to know." May said smelling the roses.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him." Caroline said.

"Thanks mom." May said.

"I'm gonna head to my room." May said.

"Aren't you going to finish dinner?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not hungry. Love you!" May said taking off the her room.

May took the bouquet to her room and sat on her bed. Her bed was small with red and pink sheets. She had a wood dresser, a white closet, and a desk for when she used to still be in school. She also had a Beautifly welcome mat at her door. She was playing a song called Get Back on her I-pod. **(Get Back is by Demi Lovato).** It explained how she felt about going to Johto. After all she was going because of Drew. She wanted to, get back.

_Don't walk away like you always do. This time, baby you're the only thing that's been on my mind._

_Ever since you've left I've been a mess. (You wont answer your phone) I'll say this once, I'll leave you alone._

_But I gotta let you know. I wanna get back to the old days. When the phone would ring and I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back and go back. Fight for nothing like we used to. Oh kiss me like you mean it._

_Like you miss me. Cause I know you do. I wanna get back, get back, with you. _

_Don't look at me that way, I see it your eyeeeees. Don't worry about me I've beeeeen fiiiine. _

_I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess, since you've left. And every time I see you it gets more and more intense. _

_I wanna get back to the old days. When the phone would ring and I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back and go back. Fight for nothing like we used to. Oh, kiss me like you mean it._

_Like you miss me. Cause I know you do. I wanna get back, get back with you._

_You were the only one I wanted. And you were the first one I fell foooor. You're the only one that I believe in!!! _

_And I don't wanna be lonely anymore!!! I wanna get back to the old days. _

_When the phone would ring and I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back and go back. Fight for nothing like we used to. Oh, kiss me like you mean it. _

_Like you miss me. Cause I know you do. I wanna get back, get back with you. _

_(Get back) _(Back ground guys) _Get back! (Get back) _

_Get back! (Get back) Get back! (Get back) Get back! Oh, kiss me like you mean it. Like you miss me._

_Cause I know you do. I wanna get back, get back. I wanna get back! Get baaack! I wanna get back, get back! _

_I wanna get back, get baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack YOW!_

May finished the song and turned off her I-pod. She heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" May asked.

"It's me sweet heart." Norman said.

May panicked! She hid the bouquet of roses under her bed.

"Come on in daddy." May said.

Norman opened the door and sat down next to May.

"The package was flowers wasn't it?" Norman asked.

"*Sigh* Yes." May said pulling the flowers from under her bed.

"Ok. About Ash…" Norman started when May cut him off.

"THESE ARE NOT FROM ASH!!!!" May yelled amazed that her dad would think that!

"Who are they from then?" Norman asked.

"I don't know. They didn't sign the card, but I know they're not from Ash. He's only a friend." May lied through her teeth.

"Ok. As long it's not from that Drew your mom was telling me about." Norman said leaving the room.

May's heart sank. She couldn't believe that her dad already hated Drew. He didn't even know him yet!

"MOM!" May called for Caroline.

"What's wrong May?" Caroline asked as she walked in May's room.

"Close the door please." May said.

Caroline closed the door and sat down next to May.

"Did you tell dad that the package gift was flowers?" May asked her mom.

"No, of course not." Caroline said.

"Ok, 'cause dad figured out they were flowers. And he said it was ok as long as they weren't from Drew." May said.

"Oh. Well I told him that it seemed like Drew liked you at the Grand Festival. That probably got him worked up. Sorry." Caroline said.

"It's ok." May said.

The day went by quickly. May went to bed around 10:00 p.m. She had a wonderful dream. In it she and Drew tied for first place in the Johto Grand Festival, then they sealed it with a passionate kiss. May woke up at 7:00 a.m. after what was probably her best dream yet!

"Like that'll ever happen." May said quietly.

Caroline came in May's room.

"Morning sweetie." Caroline said.

"Morning mom." May said stretching and waking up.

"I have a surprise for you." Caroline said.

"REALLY!?" May yelled super excited. Whenever her mom had a surprise it was great!

Caroline pulled out a brand new outfit for May from behind her!

"OMG!!! Thank-you so much mom!!!" May said hugging her mom.

"You're welcome. But you have to try it on first." Caroline said.

May went into the bathroom and came out in her adorable new outfit. It was very similar to her red outfit. It was an orange top with white stripe going down, dark blue biker shorts, a green bandana, and green fanny pack.

"Thank-you so much!!!" May said looking in the mirror.

"You're welcome honey. I picked the green one because I thought Drew would like it." Caroline said.

"MOM!" May yelled blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm just teasing sweetie." Caroline said.

"Well thanks. And I have to go." May said.

"Oh, that reminds me. I got you a new ribbon case." Caroline said handing it to May.

May took the case from her mom. It was an orange case with a red ribbon painted in the center. When she pushed the button on the bottom two pieces slid apart and reviled where May would put her ribbons.

"Thanks mom." May said.

May ate breakfast with her family and packed her things. She was finally ready to go.

"Bye mom. Bye dad. Bye Max." May said heading out.

"Bye May be careful!" Caroline, Norman, and Max said at the same time.

"I will! See you guys later!" May said walking away.

Caroline and Norman were still a little surprised that their little girl was going to be on her own for the first time. Max was feeling a little sad because he couldn't go with her. But they all knew she would be back before they knew it. May headed to the dock to get on the boat headed to Johto. She got on the boat and started to think about what Johto might be like. She was leaning on the rail when someone tapped her shoulder. She got startled and turned quickly to hit the person over the head.

"OW!" Drew said rubbing his sore head. May could hit really hard.

"DREW! I'm sorry." May said surprised to see her emerald eyed rival.

"Dang May! Do you always greet someone by hitting them over the head?" Drew asked teasing.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Johto by now." May asked trying to ignore that comment.

"Yeah. I stayed home for a little while." Drew said.

"I got the package. Thanks for the flowers." May said slightly blushing.

"You're welcome." Drew said leaning on the rail.

"So, what'd you want to ask me?" May asked also leaning on the rail next to Drew. **(I wonder why? LOL)! **

Drew took a deep breath.

"May, would you like to travel with me in Johto?" Drew asked.

May was in shock. She was hopping to travel with Drew, but never thought it would happen. Drew had his eyes closed waiting for her answer.

"Drew I…" May started.

"If you don't want to I understand." Drew said.

"Drew I'd love to." May said really happy.

"Really?" Drew said surprised. He didn't think May would say yes.

"Yeah." May said still really happy.

"Great. I've wanted to ask you for a long time. But I knew you were traveling with your friends." Drew said.

"Well, now it looks like I'm gonna travel with you." May said happily.

Drew just smiled. May had never really seen him smile that way. Whenever he smiled it was the determined way. Not the plain glad way. It felt good to see him that way.

"_Wow he's cute when he smiles. AH! What am I thinking!?" _May thought.

"I really thought you'd be in Johto by now. Were you waiting for me?" May asked.

"Yeah." Drew said.

"Well I've gotta get a room." May said.

"I have one that has two beds. You can stay with me." Drew said.

"Are you sure?" May asked surprised.

"Yeah might as well, we're gonna travel together." Drew said.

"Thanks Drew." May said.

The day went by in a flash. It was late at night. May was still awake, but Drew was sound asleep. So May couldn't talk to him. May didn't want to admit it but, Drew looked so cute when he was asleep! Their room was really small. It had two beds, a desk, and a bathroom. There was hardly any room to even walk around. It was a good thing it was only one night. May quietly crept out of bed and went out to the top deck of the boat. She was leaning on the rail thinking about what had happened. Could it be true? Was she really going to travel with Drew? It was like a dream. She couldn't believe that starting tomorrow, she was going to travel with the guy she was practically in love with. She felt better and went back to bed. She fell asleep very fast. The other reason she couldn't sleep was because she had a weird feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Little did she know she was right. Drew woke up around 8:00 a.m. He saw that May was still asleep. He got out of bed and walked over to May to wake her up.

"May wake up." Drew said shaking her.

"Five more minutes dad." May said without opening her eyes. **(No duh)! **

"May you need to get up. You're going to start traveling with Drew." Drew said in deep voice playing with her.

May eyes snapped open!

"DAD I BEG YOU!!! DON'T KILL DREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May said jumping out of bed.

She turned and saw Drew standing next to her. May's face turned bright red. Drew really didn't know what to say to that.

"What?" Drew said shocked that May had that kind of reaction.

"Sorry. It's just, when my dad saw the flowers he said, it's ok as long as they're not from that Drew your mom was telling me about." May imitated her dad.

"It's ok. Sorry I scared you. He wouldn't kill me would he?" Drew asked a little nervous.

"No, that's just what came out of my mouth." May said. She was worried Drew was going to leave her by her self.

"Ok. Drew said relieved.

Suddenly the speakers made an announcement.

"Attention passengers. We will be arriving in the Johto region in about 10 minutes." The ships captain said through the microphone.

"Great ten minutes." May said upset.

"Why are you mad?" Drew asked.

"Now I have to rush." May said going into the bathroom. Drew just rolled his eyes.

Drew got ready really quickly. He was sitting on the bed waiting for May. He went up to the bathroom door.

"Come on May the ships gonna dock soon!" Drew said.

The door opened.

"Look I'm ready." May said.

"Finally." Drew said.

May and Drew got off the boat at a dock not to far from a local town. It was called Azale town.

"Hey Drew where are we headed?" May asked walking next to him.

"Azale town." Drew answered.

"Is there a contest there?" May asked.

"Very good May." Drew said sarcastically clapping his hands.

May punched Drew on the shoulder.

"OW! Dang girl you hit hard!" Drew said.

May and Drew continued traveling towards Azale town. They knew that there was a contest in Azale, but they didn't know that Harley was going to be there too. Harley still had it out for May. A contest was going on in Sinnoh, so team rocket was bored. Harley called team rocket and got a plan ready to get May. **(I know Jessie normally enters contests but please ignore that. I'm trying to do something here). **He was flying with team rocket in their hot air balloon. He spotted May and Drew. He was surprised to see Drew, but he was glad they were together. He knew May's only weakness now, was Drew. May and Drew had been walking for a while. May slowed down a little. She was tiered. Harley told team rocket what to do. May was leaning on a tree.

"Drew can we stop for a little while?" May asked now getting really tiered.

"No, May." Drew said as he kept walking.

Team rocket quietly got out of their balloon. Jessie grabbed May and covered her mouth! James tied her hands and Meoth tied her to the tree!

"What are you doing!?" May said angry.

"Tying you up. What does it look like?" Jessie said.

"Ash isn't here! So what's the point of little scheme?" May asked getting really mad now.

"Don't you mean my little scheme?" Harley said popping out of the balloon. **(If I owned poke'mon Harley would be dead)! **

"HARLEY!!! What do you want?" May asked.

"To kill you of course." Harley said.

"Uh huh. !!!!" May cried for help!!!

It was so loud Drew did hear it. He came running as fast as he could. As soon as Harley saw him he gave Jessie a hand single.

"Saviper get your poison tail ready." Jessie said letting her Saviper out of it's poke'ball.

"DREW HELP!!!" May cried for help again.

"Leave her alone Harley!" Drew said.

"Saviper poison tail!!!" Jessie commanded.

Saviper's tail lit up a bright purple. The attack went straight at May!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed horrified.

Drew couldn't let that happen! May herd he poison tail hit something, but she didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes Drew was covering her!!!! He took the poison tail for her!

"DREW NO!" May yelled as she watched him hit the ground.

"Cacturne get your needle arm ready. We're gonna use it on him." Harley said pointing at Drew and letting his poke'mon out.

"Drew get out of here!!!" May said warning him.

"No way!!! I'm not leaving you here!" Drew said.

May saw Harley's Cacturn hop out of the balloon. All of Cacturne's needles on one of its arms stretched out and turned white. Cacturne ran towards Drew.

"Just go! NOW!" May said.

Drew got up to run when Harley's Aryados came from behind a bush and used string shot! The string wrapped around Drew ankle and tripped him! He couldn't get away!

"I can't!" Drew said.

"Cacturne needle arm!!!" Harley commanded!

May was so horrified that she was almost watching it happen in slow motion. **(Like how she saw her poke'mon get attacked at the Grand Festival).**

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled in terror.

The attack hit Drew on the arm.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew yelled in searing pain!

"DREW NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled!

Drew was breathing heavily in pain. He was holding his arm. He looked at his hand that was covered in blood. Suddenly his hand hit the ground.

"May if these are my last words, I want you to know I, I, I…" Drew couldn't finish.

"DREW NO! NO! NO!!!!!!" May yelled at the top of her lungs!

May was horrified and extremely mad at the same time. She had tears in her eyes, but she looked at Harley as if she was going to kill him. Harley just laughed.

"Oh did I kill your little boyfriend?" Harley said laughing.

"You expect this to hold me after what you just did!?" May said as the tears flowed down her face.

Harley's smirk turned into a worried face for a second. Then he started laughing again.

"You really think that you can brake free from those ropes just because Drew is dead?" Harley said.

"Yes." May said as she broke free from the ropes!

"AH! You know I didn't see that coming." Harley said.

"BLAZIKIN OVER HEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled as she threw the poke'ball as hard as possible.

The red poke'mon came out and used over heat as commanded. The attack sent team rocket and Harley flying.

"Since when do I blast off!?" Harley yelled mad. **(Yeah get over it you !#)!**

"Since now!" Jessie said.

"Team rockets blasting off again!" Jessie, James, and Meoth yelled.

"DREW!" May yelled as she ran to his side.

When Blazikin saw Drew it understood why May was so mad at team rocket and Harley.

"Drew, Drew please wake up!" May said shaking Drew.

May softly touched his wound. He was still bleeding a lot. She had even more tears in her eyes.

"Drew please!" May yelled as the tears pored down her face.

Blazikin looked at Drew, then May. May was crying more than ever before.

"I stink! I couldn't do a thing!" May said crying.

Blazikin didn't understand.

"To think Drew risked his life for me. All I did was let him die. I feel awful!!!!!! We didn't even get to have a first kiss." May said as the tears flowed down her face. **(So she'll admit she wants to kiss him when he's unconscious. [Eye roll]).**

May continued to cry. All of her tears landed near Drew. Finally one tear landed on his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes.

"May?" Drew managed to say.

"You're alive." May said still slightly crying.

"Are you ok May?" Drew asked slowly getting up.

"Yeah, are you?" May asked.

"I'm fine." Drew said wiping away her tears.

"I was so worried." May said crying again.

May broke down crying really bad again. She hugged Drew really hard. He felt pain, but he knew how May felt so he held onto her.

"Sorry May that's starting to hurt." Drew said letting go of her.

"Sorry." May said.

Drew was feeling a lot pain. His arm was still bleeding, but not as much as before.

"Come on. Let's get to the poke'mon center. Blazikin return." May said returning her poke'mon.

Drew was still really weak, so May helped him to the center. They finally got there.

"Please help him!" May said as they walked in the door.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! What happened!?" Nurse Joy asked.

"He was hit by a needle arm attack!" May said.

"May." Drew said as he started to fall!

"Drew!!!" May said catching him!

"Chansy we need a stretcher stat!" Nurse Joy said typing things on the computer. **(Not really sure what she types. LOL)! **

The pink poke'mon came out pushing the stretcher. Nurse Joy laid Drew on the stretcher.

"May, you'll have to go to the waiting room." Nurse Joy said.

"Can't I…" May started, but Nurse Joy had already walked in the emergency room.

May went to the waiting room. There was a needle icon above the doors. It was red meaning that Nurse Joy was still taking care of Drew. May would have to wait for it to turn green. Green meant they were done. She had been waiting for an hour praying that Drew would be ok. May just watched the clock on the wall tick and tick. She was getting more lonely and more worried my the moment. She decided to put on her ipod. She was playing a song called Two Worlds Collide. **(By Demi Lovato). **It explained how she was feeling.

_She was given the world so much that she couldn't sleep. And she needed someone to show her who she could be._

_And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve. But I needed you to belieeeve. _

_You had your dreams I had miine. You had your fears I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find. _

_When two different worlds collide! La di da di daaaaa!_

_She was scared of it all, watching from far away. And she was given a role, never knew just when to plaaaay._

_And she tried to survive living a life on her own. Always afraid of the throne. _

_But you've given me strength to find hoope! You had your dreams I had mine. You had you fears I was fine._

_Showed me what I couldn't find. When two different worlds collide._

_She was scared of reaper! Lost in the dark, falling apart! I can survive with you by my side. _

_We're gonna be alright. This is what happens when two different worlds collide._

_You had your dreams I had mine. You had your fears I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find._

_When two different worlds collide. La di da di daaaaaaaaaa!_

_You had your dreams I had mine. You had your fears I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find._

_When two different worlds collide. When two different woooooooorlds collide! _

As soon as May finished her song, the needle above the door turned green. May got up from her seat. The doors opened, but only Nurse Joy walked out.

"Is he ok!?" May asked with slight tears.

"He's fine. He was terribly injured though. What happened?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I guy named Harley teamed up with a group called team rocket. He had a girl named Jessie attack me with a poison tail. And… Drew took it for me. Then Harley had his Cacturne use needle arm. And I couldn't do anything because… I was tied up. I wasn't even sure if he was alive." May said as she started to cry a little again.

"I'm so sorry May." Nurse Joy said.

"Can I go see him?" May asked.

"Yes, but he's asleep." Nurse Joy informed.

"That's ok. I just need to see him." May said walking into the emergency room.

May walked into the room and saw Drew. She was so glad that he was ok. She was still crying, but she wasn't sure if it was from happiness that he was ok, or from sadness that Harley did that. She was really confused. It was getting late. May saw that Drew was asleep so she sat down next to him. May ended up falling asleep in the chair. Nurse Joy came in to tell May she needed to get a room, but the she saw that May had fallen asleep. So Nurse Joy let her stay there. May and Drew slept there for the rest of the night. Drew was the first to wake up the next morning. He looked over and saw that May had fallen asleep in the chair next to him. He was really surprised that May was there.

"_I can't believe May stayed with me." _Drew thought.

Nurse Joy came in the room.

"Hi Drew. How are you feeling?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Fine. Thanks for taking care of me Nurse Joy." Drew said.

"You're welcome Drew, but you should thank May. She brought you here." Nurse Joy said.

"May wake up." Drew said trying to wake her up.

May didn't budge. Nurse Joy walked over to her.

"May time to wake up." Nurse Joy said shaking her.

"Huh? Oh, morning." May said rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning May." Nurse Joy said.

"How's your arm Drew?" May asked.

"It hurts." Drew said.

"Thank-you for protecting me Drew." May said.

"You're welcome. Nurse Joy can I still compete in the contest?" Drew asked.

"Heavens no! You're going to be here for at least a week." Nurse Joy said.

Drew slapped his forehead. May felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry Drew." May said.

"It's ok." Drew said.

"May if you're going to enter the contest you need to do it now." Nurse Joy informed.

"Nurse Joy I'm not entering." May said.

"May what are you talking about?" Drew asked confused.

"Drew if your not entering I'm not." May said.

"May, no, just because I can't enter doesn't mean you can't." Drew said.

Nurse Joy decided to leave them alone.

"Drew it's my fault you're in this condition! I'm not entering!" May said with slight tears.

"May, it's not you're fault! Please enter!" Drew asked of her.

"Drew I care about you!" May said.

"If you care about me you'll enter!" Drew said.

May was silent for a moment.

"Ok." May said.

"Thanks." Drew said.

May went out of the room and signed up for the contest. I was in four days, so she had time to train. She still felt terrible that Drew was stuck at the center. She couldn't believe that Drew would take a poison tail for her. And after that he refused to leave alone even when Harley threatened to kill him. May was busy training when Harley was busy planning another way to get her. Drew was watching TV when he herd voices outside the window. He muted the TV and listened.

"Look Harley, the contest in Sinnoh is almost over." Jessie said.

"Yeah we have to get back to the important twerps." Meoth said.

"LOOK! I'm gonna kill May if it's the last thing I do!!!" Harley said getting mad at team rocket.

The second Drew herd that he knew he had to warn May. But he stayed to see what evil plans Harley had up his sleeve.

"Now pay attention." Harley said. He started whispering to team rocket.

Drew had to do something! But he couldn't get up! He was in to much pain from the needle arm attack. Drew managed to reach his cell phone that was on the counter next to him. He knew a girl named Diamond. She was Dawn's twin sister. Diamond may have been a pretty girl, but she was really tough. She had pounded Harley before. Drew knew she could stop him no matter what the situation. Diamond was in Sinnoh. But he knew that when it came to Harley, Diamond would come half way across the world to beat him up. Drew dialed Diamond's number. Diamond looked at her phone and saw Drew's picture.

"Hey Drew what's up?" Diamond asked as she answered her phone.

"Diamond it's an emergency!" Drew said.

"What is it?" Diamond asked worried.

"Harley attacked May and I. We're traveling together. He hit me with a needle arm attack. And I herd him say that he was gonna kill her if it was the last thing he did! I can't do anything cause I'm stuck at the center! I need your help. We're in Azale town. Can you come?" Drew asked/ told her everything.

"I'm already on my way. I caught a Pigeot so I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Diamond said.

"Thanks Diamond." Drew said.

"No problem. I'll see you when I get there. Bye Drew." Diamond said

"Bye Diamond." Drew said as he and Diamond hung up the phone.

Diamond was riding on her Pigeot. She was so mad at Harley! She had feelings for Drew, but knew that he belonged with May. She really wanted them together. She was pretty good at matchmaker, so she decided to take advantage of this visit. She knew there was a dance in Golden Rod city. Diamond could sing really well. **(I wish I could sing).** She already had a song to sing picked out. All she had to do was fly them to Golden Rod city, and get them to go to the dance. There was a contest in Golden Rod city so it would work. May finished her training and went to see Drew.

"Hey Drew, how are you feeling?" May asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"Nervous." Drew said.

"About what?" May asked concerned.

"Harley." Drew said.

"Aside from all this, why?" May asked.

Drew really didn't want to tell her. He decided to make something up. And to make things worse, Harley was listening.

"I just don't want him doing this to you." Drew said referring to his wound.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna do some more training by the river." May said.

"Ok May." Drew said.

Harley's plan was to get May by the river and throw her in. So the fact she was going to train by there was perfect! **(I !# hate him)! **May was ready to train by the river. She didn't have her poke'mon out yet. She was about to let them out when Harley grabbed her!

"Let me go!!!" May said.

"No way honey." Harley said.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May cried for help as Harley got her closer to the river.

"Put… her… DOWN!!!" Diamond commanded!

"DIAMOND!?" May said shocked.

Harley was a little scared when he saw Diamond.

"Jerkly, long time no punch!" Diamond said popping her knuckles.

"You want me to out her down right?" Harley asked.

"Yes, OR ELSE!!!" Diamond said ready to kill him.

"How about I throw her down?" Harley said throwing May in to the river!

Diamond ran, jumped, and kicked Harley in a place no one would want to be kicked. **(Take that loser BOOYA)!** Diamond jumped in to the river after May!

"MAY!!!" Diamond called for her.

May was struggling to breath. Diamond caught up to her.

"Are you ok?" Diamond asked.

"I don't know." May said.

"Let's get out of this. Pigeot go!!!" Diamond said as she threw the poke'ball.

The bird poke'mon came out and lifted Diamond out of the water. Harley already had his Octilery in the river. It was there so it could drag May down and drown her. Pigeot went to get May next, but when it started to lift her Octilery's tentacle came out and grabbed May's ankle!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" May screamed!

Diamond dove into the water again and punched Octilery in the eye. Finally both May and Diamond got out of the water.

"BRB. Harley's gonna need a quick visit to the hospital." Diamond said popping her knuckles.

"Diamond." May said.

"Fine." Diamond said still wanting to send Harley to the hospital.

"Let's get dry." May said.

"Got it covered. Pigeot how about a breeze?" Diamond said.

Pigeot flapped its wings and had May and Diamond dry in no time. May and Diamond headed to the poke'mon center. They went into the emergency room. Drew had fallen asleep. Diamond went over to him.

"Drew wake up." Diamond said shaking him.

"Huh? Oh hey Diamond." Drew said.

Diamond gave him a second.

"Diamond!" Drew said glad to see her.

"Hey Drew. Oh my god! You weren't kidding about your arm." Diamond said looking at his bandaged arm.

She could tell it was bandaged since there was a little white sticking out beneath his sleeve.

"You called her?" May asked.

Drew took a deep breath. He had no choice but to tell her.

"Yes, I herd Harley say he was going to kill you if it was the last thing he did. So I called Diamond." Drew said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" May asked.

"I didn't want you to get scared. I knew that Diamond would come from half way across the world to pound Harley." Drew said.

"Ok." May said.

"So guys I'm gonna stay here until the contest here is over." Diamond said.

"Ok." May and Drew said at the same time.

"You know there's gonna be a contest in Golden Rod city." Diamond said.

"Really?" May asked.

"Yep. And I'll fly you guys there on one condition." Diamond said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"There's gonna be a dance there and I'll take you guys if you go with me. You don't even have to dress up." Diamond said.

May and Drew looked at each other.

"Deal." May and Drew said at the same time.

So, with the Azale contest about to begin, May will see if she has what it takes to win. But many rivals stand in her way, and not all of them are simple competitors. Will May and Drew survive in Johto? Find out next time!!!

**Me: Chapter done!**

**May: That was great!**

**Drew: Meh.**

**Me: Your just mad that you got injured!**

**May: And badly!!!**

**Drew: That's because I was protecting you May!!!**

**Me: That's right.**

**May: Yeah!!!**

**Drew: I better get my five ribbons before her!!!**

**May: You probably won't!**

**Me: KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!!!!! Please review and see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Johto Journey Chapter 2 The Dance

**Me: Alright I'm up dating. The good thing about the word estimated, is it doesn't mean exact. **

**May: Yeah so?**

**Me: Well thanks to the reviews I got, I decided to put the second chapter on early. It's done after all.**

**May: Cool!**

**Drew: UG!**

**Me: And I'm doing something new.**

**May: What is it?**

**Me: I saw online people used a thing called POV. I don't know what they are, but I know how to use them.**

**Drew: How will it help?**

**Me: It's just another way to write.**

**May: Cool.**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**Me: Chapter go!**

MAY'S POV.

I was very excited and scared about the Azale poke'mon contest. I was happy to compete, but I was scared because I knew Harley was going to be there. I was at a store trying to find a nice dress. In Johto you had to dress up for contests. It was just like in Sinnoh. Except you didn't have to use seals and ball capsules. **(I don't know if that's how it is, but I wanted it that way).**

"UHHHHH!!!!!!! I can't find anything!!!" I yelled out of frustration.

I had tried on ten different dresses. There were probably hundreds of dresses to choose from. Yet I couldn't find the right one. I browsed through the dresses. There were dresses of all different colors and patters. They were hanging on racks, displayed on manikins, and lined up along the wall through the whole store! I decided to call Diamond. She had excellent taste. So I dialed her number.

"Hello?" Diamond said/answered.

"Hi Diamond. I need your help." I said.

"What is it?" Diamond asked.

"I can't find a nice dress. Can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure I'll be there in just a minute. What store are you at?" Diamond asked.

"Dress Central." I answered. **(I just made something up). **

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." Diamond said as she hung up the phone.

END POV.

Diamond arrived at Dress Central within five minutes after May called her.

"Ok May what's happening?" Diamond asked.

"I can't find anything to wear. I HAVE to look good." May said.

"Relax I'll find you some thing. No need to worry." Diamond said.

"Thank-you." May said.

"No problem." Diamond said.

Diamond went looking around the store. Even she was having trouble finding something good. Finally she came across something perfect! She had the employee hold it for her while she went over to May. Diamond wanted to surprise May, but she didn't know her size. But she knew how to find out without giving away that she had found something.

"Hey May." Diamond said walking up to May who was still looking.

"Did you find something?" May asked.

"Not yet. But I need to see your wrist." Diamond said.

"Ok." May said a little suspicious.

Diamond rapped a string around May's wrist and marked it with a black sharpie.

"Thank-you." Diamond said as she walked off. **(When I was little I watched cyber chase).**

May just shook her head and continued looking. Diamond figured out May's size and found out the dress outfit she found was the right size. She went up to May.

"Did you find anything?" May asked.

"Well… YEP!!!" Diamond said as she reveled what she had found.

"*Gasp!* OMG! Thank-you so much!" May said.

"Don't thank me yet. You have to try it on first." Diamond said.

May tried on the dress outfit. It was an orange with a swirl green design top that covered a little past her chest and let her stomach show. Then the bottom was orange and started as a skirt and came down into a flow like dress that came down to her ankles. It came with an orange bandana like hat with a vial that made her look like she was getting married. And last but not least, she had green hart shaped choker with a gold chain. It was BEAUTIFUL!!! **(If you wanna see it, it's in the episode Pruning a passel of pals. If I remember correctly. Sorry it's been I while). **

"Oh… my… GOSH!!! This is beautiful! I love it! You have THE best taste!!!" May said looking in the mirror.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it." Diamond said.

It was finally time for the Azale poke'mon contest!!! Diamond was back stage with May. Diamond was with May incase Harley came along. She stayed at a distance, but she kept an eye out for May. Harley was wearing his cape. **(A VERY STUPID CAPE)!!!** Harley approached May.

"Just remember May, Drew isn't here right now to protect you." Harley said as he walked up to her.

"Step away from the princess, NOW!!!" Diamond said as she walked up to them both.

"Fine. But I can honestly say that the second you leave Diamond is the second May and Drew go down." Harley said as he walked away.

"Don't worry. Your poke'mon are much stronger then his. You and Drew can protect yourselves." Diamond said.

"Thanks Diamond." May said.

"Sure thing May." Diamond said.

"Well looks like I'm up next." May said determined.

"Good luck." Diamond said.

"Thanks." May said.

"Please welcome to the stage, May!!!" Vivian announced.

"Blazikin, take the stage!" May said as she threw her poke'ball.

Drew was watching May compete. He saw her in her dress. He started to blush a little.

"Blazikin use blaze kick!!!" May said as she threw a Frisbee.

Blazikin did as told. Blazikin's foot caught on fire and slammed into the Frisbee. The Frisbee blew up into lots of pieces that were caught on fire.

"Now we'll take that fire! Blazikin jump in the air and spin!" May ordered.

Blazikin did as told. It stretched its arms out, gathered the flames, formed the into one big fire ball, and threw it in the air.

"Finish up with sky uppercut!!" May commanded.

Blazikin did what it was told. Its razor sharp claw lit up a bright white and pulverized the ball of fire. The fire exploded into thousands of orange sparkles that rained on the crowd!

"What an amazing performance!!! Let's see what the judges thought." Vivian said.

The judges gave May a score of 28.9! May was defiantly satisfied. She then went back stage.

"May that was fantastic!!!" Diamond congratulated her.

"Thanks Diamond." May said.

"Way to go May." Drew said.

"Drew!!! What are you doing here?" May said hugging him.

"Well, I may not have been able to enter the contest, but Nurse Joy said I could come watch." Drew said.

"Thank-you for coming Drew." May said finally letting go of him.

"Sure." Drew said.

"And the judges give Harley a score of 26.8!" Vivian announced.

"Awesome May you beat him." Diamond said.

"Yep." May said.

"The judges have made their decisions, and the four that'll go on will be, May, Harley, Sonny, and Dora! **(I picked random names).**Here they are!" Vivian announced.

"May that's awesome, oh boy." Drew said.

"What?" May asked a little scared.

"Look at the screen." Diamond said.

May looked at the screen. May was paired up to battle against Harley.

"NOT ME AND HARLEY!!!!!!!!!" May panicked!

"I'm gonna go check above and beneath the stage and make sure he didn't rig anything." Diamond said as she walked away.

"Ok thanks." May said.

Diamond checked all around the stage. There wasn't anything there. She stood in the hall where May had entered the stage. Just to keep an eye on things.

"Now for the first battle! May vs. Harley!" Vivian announced.

"You can do it May." Drew said quietly.

MAY'S POV.

"Squirtle take the stage!!!" I said as I threw my poke'ball.

My tiny turtle poke'mon came out ready to battle!

"Come on out Cacturne and do it for Harley!" Harley said as he threw the poke'ball. **(EW BLA ICK)!!! **

Harley's cactus poke'mon came out and stared down my Squirtle.

"And begin!!!" Vivian said.

"Squirtle use ice beam!" I commanded!

Squirtle fired a bright blue beam straight at Cacturne!

"Get rid of that with needle arm!" Harley said.

Cacturne's arm lit up white and destroyed the ice beam! The attack also hit Squirtle!

As soon as I saw that needle arm I almost lost it! All that attack did was bring back horrible memories. I was getting really mad.

"Squirtle use rapid spin!!!" I ordered!

Squirtle brought its body into its shell and started to spin incredibly fast. The attack hit right on target! Cacturne was spinning and got dizzy.

"Come on shake it off!" Harley said. Cacturne was still dizzy.

"Time for the 30 second warning. We're getting down to the wire. And Harley still holds an obvious lead." Vivian said.

"Use needle arm!!!" Harley ordered.

Both of Cacturne's arms stretched out and lit up! Squirtle dodged the attack, but it came right at me!!! I was horrified! The attack continued to come at me and didn't stop! My brain told me to move, but my legs didn't. I was frozen with fear.

"May look out!!!" Drew said watching the screen.

Diamond saw what was happening.

"Look out!" Diamond yelled as she tackled me out of the way!

"To slow! To slow! GET HER!!!" Harley yelled!

The judges were shocked! They couldn't believe Harley wanted to kill me!!!

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME!!!???" Diamond yelled as she ran towards Harley. She tackled him and punched him!

Harley managed to grab Diamond! He had a hold of her arms!

CACTURNE GET HER!!!" Harley yelled.

Diamond jumped and kicked Harley in the face!

"Chimchar stop Cacturne with flamethrower!!!" Diamond said as she threw her poke'ball.

Chimchar came out of its poke'ball. It shot a huge flame from its mouth! The attack hit Cacturne and knocked it out!

"Get out of here! Each coordinator gets a warning. But you do anything like this again and you'll be banned from contests!!!" Contesta said.

"Fine I'm out of here!" Harley said returning his Cacturne and leaving.

"You have no idea how lucky he is that you told him to leave." Diamond said popping her knuckles.

"Thank you for helping May young lady." Vivian said.

"No big." Diamond said.

"Thanks Diamond." I said.

"Sure thing May." Diamond said.

"May you will move on to the final stage!" Vivian announced.

"Are you ok May?" Diamond asked as we headed into waiting room.

"Yeah, but my life just flashed before my eyes. Boy I spend a lot of time eating." I said.

"May are you ok?" Drew asked walking up to me.

"Thanks to Diamond I am." I said with slight tears.

"May why are you crying?" Diamond asked concerned.

"I guess I just got scared." I said crying slightly.

"Oh, May come here." Drew said hugging me. I hugged him back still crying.

I continued to cry. I didn't know why. I had been really scared of Harley ever since he nearly killed Drew. I finally stopped crying after a minute.

"It's ok May." Drew said letting go of me.

"Thanks Drew. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and then Diamond just saved me. I'm just not cut out to be on my own. So I'm glad I have you." I said with slight tears again.

"Every things gonna be ok May." Drew said wiping away my tears.

"Well May all you have to do is beat Dora and you'll win the contest." Diamond said. (For the record Dora just the name not the character. I don't even watch that anymore. How it came to me I'll never know).

"Ok thanks guys. Wish me luck." I said as I headed to stage.

I went through a quick battle with Dora and won!!! I was awarded the Azale town contest ribbon!!! Diamond, Drew, and I all went back to the center. I was really exhausted and scared. I was worried that Harley was going to try to kill Drew and I, and Diamond wouldn't be here. I wasn't prepared for something like this. I didn't think Harley would be that threatening! I was really confused on what to do. I would normally ask my mom for advice, but I didn't want my family to know I was traveling with Drew. Especially my dad. I was playing a song on my ipod. I always tried to play stuff that related to what I was going through at the time. It was called Mixed up. **(By Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana). **

_La, la, laaa. La, la, lala. La, la, laaa. How come everything turns out, leaving me with more doubts? _

_I feel like I'm upside down. I don't wanna be here. I go right, should have gone left. _

_And I said things I should have not said. Look at me in this big mess. I don't wanna be here!!!_

_Everything I do, is making me more confused. Oh it used to be easy. All I had to be was me. Now I'm mixed up._

_Everywhere I go, somewhere that I don't know. Oh I hope that I'm dream'n! 'Cause I'm sick of this feel'n!_

_I'm mixed uuuuuup!!! Some body help me. La, la, laaa. La, la._

_Tell me how to fix this. I'd trade my world for one wish. To go back to my other liiiife. _

"_As much as I want my old life back, I don't want to leave Drew. I'm in love with him! I'm horribly mixed up._" I thought as I was playing my music.

_Oh and get it riiight!! Everything I do, is making me more confused. Oh it used to be easy. All I had to be was me. _

_Now I'm mixed up. Everywhere I go, somewhere I don't know. Oh I hope that I'm dream'n!_

'_Cause I'm sick of this feel'n! I'm mixed uuuuuup!!! Some body help me._

_So hold me, tell me everything's gonna be ok. 'Cause today it feels like I won't make it through the darkness._

_I don't know how to get out of this! I'm so mixed up!!!! Somebody help meee!!! La, la, laaa. _

_Everything I do, is making me more confused. Oh it used to be easy. All I had to do was be me. Now I'm mixed up._

_Everywhere I go, somewhere I don't know. Oh I hope that I'm dream'n! 'Cause I'm sick of this feel'n!_

_I'm mixed uuuuuup!!! Some body heeeeeeeeeeelp me!!!! Somebody help me. _

END POV. DREW'S POV.

May finished her song. She felt a little better, but she still felt bad for me. I was still in pain, but I was to busy thinking about how I almost lost her to feel much. I was really worried that Harley would be around and I wouldn't be able to protect her. May and I were awake worrying. Diamond was the only one sound asleep. May and I finally fell asleep. May woke up at 7:30 a.m. She decided to let Diamond and I sleep for a while. May went outside to get some fresh air. I woke up a little while later. I saw that May was gone. I got out of bed and walked over to Diamond.

"Diamond wake up." I said shaking her.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Diamond asked concerned.

"Have you seen May?" I asked as Diamond got out of bed.

"No." Diamond said a little worried.

No note, no anything." I said looking around the room.

"Let's go look for her." Diamond said.

Diamond and I went outside to look for May. **(Yes they got dressed)!**

"I'll look this way you look that way." Diamond said pointing in two different directions.

"Ok." I said headed in the opposite direction of Diamond.

May was just walking around. Harley was watching her. **(GRRRRRRRR!!!! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HATE HIM)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **May was walking down a path when she was tripped by a string shot attack! The attack tied her hands and legs and had her pined on the ground! Harley had a knife in his hand!!!

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed!!!

"Keep yelling and kill you even faster." Harley said holding the knife to her neck!

I herd her scream and came running as fast as I could!!! I saw Harley holding a knife to May's neck!!! I couldn't let him kill her. I would die before I'd let her die!!!

"Say good-bye May." Harley said. **(I love freaking myself out with my own stories).**

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!" I yelled as I tackled Harley right before he killed May!!!!

I kicked Harley in the face. Then Harley punched me in the face!

"Aryados use poison sting on Drew!!!!" Harley said as he threw me on the ground.

"DREW LOOK OUT!!!!" May yelled scared to death. The attack hit me and knocked me unconscious.

END POV. MAY'S POV.

Diamond herd Drew and I scream for help. She came running.

"HARLEY YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond said as she attacked Harley.

"Cacturne use needle arm on May!!!" Harley said as he threw his poke'ball.

Cacturne's needles lit up white up and hit my leg!

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled in pain. I was bleeding everywhere!!!!!

Diamond finished beating Harley up and he ran for his life. Diamond came up to me and Drew. We were both on the ground unconscious from pain.

"Guys wake up! May come on!!! Drew say something please!" Diamond said with slight tears.

"Guys please!!!!!!" Diamond said still trying to wake us up.

Drew finally opened his eyes.

"Oh thank god." Diamond said.

"Is May ok?" Drew asked concerned.

I don't know if you could call that ok." Diamond said looking at me very worried.

May, May wake up please!" Drew said shaking me.

"Come on Drew. You know there's only one way to wake up Juliet." Diamond said.

"Her names not…NO!!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!! A million times NO!!!" Drew said realizing Diamond wanted him to kiss me.

"Come on Drew…" Diamond started when Drew cut her off.

"May? May! MAY!!!!!!! WAKE UP I BEG YOU!!!!" Drew yelled trying to wake me up. He was hiding the fact he did want to kiss me, but was a little nervous to.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh my god. Are you ok May?" Drew asked concerned.

"Yeah. Thanks for protecting me again Drew." I said hugging him.

"Well what do say we get going to Golden Rod city before tweedle dim shows up?" Diamond suggested.

"Ok." Drew and I said at the same time. We were both blushing.

"Pigeot let's get going!" Diamond said throwing her poke'ball.

Drew, Diamond, and I all got on Pigeot and flew to Golden Rod city. We were there in less than twenty minutes. We arrived at the poke'mon and got a room. The dance was that night.

"Guys before it's too late, I lied, you do have to dress up." Diamond said.

"DIAMOND!!!!!!!" Drew and I yelled at the same time.

"I knew you guys wouldn't come if I told you, you had to dress up from the start!" Diamond said.

"Fine. I'll go buy a dress." I said walking out of the room.

"I'll go buy a tux." Drew said rolling his eyes and walking out of the room.

Drew, Diamond, and I all got ready for the dance. We met in the poke'mon center after shopping.

"Diamond I got my dress." I said.

"I'm done shopping too." Drew said.

"Drew you look tired." I said.

"Yeah tired of mobbed at every dang store I go into!" Drew said.

Diamond and I started giggling.

"It is NOT funny." Drew said.

I stopped giggling when I saw someone I didn't expect to see. It was Brianna!!!

"H-h-h-h-I Mr. Drew." Brianna said as she walked up to us.

"Hey Brianna." Drew and I said at the same time.

"Oh, hi May." Brianna said snotty.

I tried to ignore that, and keep my cool.

"M-m-m-m-r. Drew, w-w-ill you g-g-o to the dance with m-m-m-m-e?" Brianna stuttered.

I almost lost it when I herd that!!!

"Um. Help me." Drew whispered to me.

"You see Drew's going to the dance with me." I said.

"So May's your date." Brianna said mad.

"Yes." Drew said. He really didn't want to go to the dance with Brianna, but didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was a nice girl. **(As far as they know).**

"Oh ok. See you there." Brianna said walking away.

"Thanks May." Drew said.

"Sure." I said.

"You guys might want to go get ready. The dance is in less than an hour." Diamond said.

"Thanks." Drew and I said at the same time AGAIN!! We kept doing that for some reason.

"_I DON'T CARE IF MAY'S YOUR DATE!!! YOU WILL BE MINE DREW!!! NOW THAT DIAMOND'S OUT OF THE PICTURE THE ONLY GIRL I HAVE TO DEAL WITH IS MAY!!!!" _Brianna thought extremely mad.

Drew, Diamond, and I got ready for the dance. I was wearing a green sequin dress with a green burette in my hair. Drew was wearing a black tux with a green bow tie. Diamond was wearing a simple red dress with a matching red rose in her hair. We all headed to the dance together. It had karaoke, slow dancing, and a lot more. We had been there a while. A lot of people had sung, but no one was all that good. Finally it was Diamond's turn.

"Drew you want to dance with May right?" Diamond said quietly as she walked up to Drew.

Yeah why?" Drew asked slightly blushing.

"Ask her to dance when I start the song. Trust me." Diamond said as she headed to the stage.

"Ok." Drew said.

"Were gonna slow it down a bit if that's all right." Diamond said.

"Hey May would you like to dance?" Drew asked me.

"Um sure Drew." I said taking his hand.

Diamond began to sing. **(This song is by Taylor Swift).**

_I never gone with the wind. Just let it flow… Let it take me where it wants to go. Till' you open the door._

_There's so much more… I never seen it before. I was try'n to fly, but I couldn't find wings. _

_You came along and you changed everything. You lift my feet off the ground. _**(At that line Drew really lifted my feet off the ground).**

_Spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. _**(Drew twirled me and was standing behind me holding my hands.) **

_Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes. _**(Drew tilted me. I started to blush). **_**(If you've suite life on deck episode International Date Line, you'll be able to picture how May and Drew are dancing). **_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier… I watched from a distance as you, made life you own._

_Every sky was your own kind of blue… And I wanted to know how that would feel. And you made it so real._

_You showed me something that I couldn't see… You opened my eyes and you made be believe!!!_

_You lift my feet off the ground. _**(At that line Drew really lifted my feet off the ground again).**

_Spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. _**(Drew twirled me and was standing behind me holding my hands).**

_Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes. _**(Drew tilted me. I started to blush again).**

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier… Ohhhhhhhhh. _**(Everyone stopped dancing and gathered around us. They were acting like they were watching a show. It was cool and a little embarrassing). **

_Baby you showed me what living is for. I don't wanna hide anymoooooooore… Oh, oh. _

_You lift my feet off the ground. _**(At that line Drew really lifted my feet off the ground one last time).**

_Spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. _**(Drew twirled me and was standing behind me holding my hands.) **

_Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes. _**(Drew tilted me. This time we were both blushing.)**

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier… Crazier, Crazier._

Brianna was really, really mad. She marched over near us. Drew leaned in as if he was gonna kiss me!!! But, Brianna pushed me out of the way and kissed Drew!!!! Drew shoved her off faster than she stole my kiss!!! I was ready to rip Brianna limb from limb!!!

"Brianna what the heck are you doing!?!?!?!?" Drew yelled at Brianna!

"Yay you kissed me! Now you're my boyfriend." Brianna said. **(UG!!! I've hated Brianna ever since she said she loved Drew). **

"Come on May let's get away from her." Drew said taking my hand.

Brianna grabbed me and drug me away from Drew.

"Look Drew's mine!!!" Brianna said.

"Look I never said this, but I like him. I'm not giving up without a fight!" May said.

"How about a sing off. Winner gets Drew. Loser backs off!" Brianna said.

"You're on. You first." May said.

"Fine!!!" Brianna said getting on stage.

END POV.

Brianna started to sing a song called Mine. **(By Demi Lovato). **

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me. I need you next to me. I'll try to find a way I can get to you._

_Just wanna get to you. The world I see is perfect now. You're all around. With you I can breath._

_Until you're mine! I have to find a way to fill this all inside. I can't survive without you here by my side._

_Until you're mine! I'm not gonna be even close to free! I won't rest until you're mine!!! _

_Alone inside I can only hear your voice ringing through the noise. Can't find the light. _

_Keeps on coming back to you._

_Always back to you. Wanted something out of reach. It's killing me. You're all I see YEAH!_

_Until you're mine! I have to find a way to fill this all inside. I can't survive without you here by my side._

_Until you're mine! I'm not gonna be even close to free! I won't rest until you're mine!!! Miiiiine._

_Just stop wondering if we were meant to be. Forget about fate and just hold me. _

_I'm ready to begin. The waiting has to end. Right now today, I have to find a waaaaaaaaaay. Miiine. Until you're mine._

_Until you're mine! I have to find a way to fill this all inside. I can't survive without by my side._

_Until you're mine! I'm not gonna be even close to free! I won't rest until you're mine!!! _

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me. I need you next to me. _

Brianna finished singing. She was good, but May could beat her. May got on stage. She began to sing a song called I'm only me when I'm with you. **(By Taylor Swift).**

_Friday night beneath the stars. And the field behind your yard. You and I are painting pictures in the sky._

_Sometimes we don't say a thing. Just listen to the crickets sing. Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you. I don't wanna live without you. I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I dooo._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time. The other half I'm only try'n to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you! Just a small town boy and girl, live'n in the crazy world._

_Try'n to figure out was is and isn't true. And I don't try to hide my tears, my secrets, or my deepest fears. _

_Though no body gets me like you do. And you know everything about me. You say you can't live without me._

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I dooo._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time. The other half I'm only try'n to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you! When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._

_And only you can saaaay. That I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I dooo._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time. The other half I'm only try'n to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only meee, who I wanna beee. Well I'm only me when I'm with you. With yoooou. Ohhhhh yeah. _

May was amazing!!! The crowd made it obvious that she destroyed Brianna! Brianna was extremely mad.

"May that was awesome." Diamond said.

"Thanks." May said.

"May you were really great." Drew said.

"Thanks Drew. Do you know why Brianna and I had a sing off?" May asked.

"Yes." Drew said.

"Well sorry if I embarrassed you." May said.

"You didn't." Drew said.

Brianna was so mad. She wasn't gonna stick to the deal. She was planning on beating May at the contest and telling Drew she loved him. She walked over and grabbed May. She tried to punch her but Drew blocked it.

"BRIANNA!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Drew yelled at Brianna appalled.

Brianna grabbed May by the collar.

"This isn't over by a long shot." Brianna said as she threw May down and left the dance.

"Well guys it's getting late. I'm gonna head back to the center." Diamond said.

"Ok we'll be there in a while." Drew said.

"Ok see ya." Diamond said.

May and Drew stayed at the dance for a while and then headed back to the center. Nurse Joy went up to them.

"May you have a call from home." Nurse Joy said.

"Oh ok. Thank you. Um Drew…" May started.

"I'll be in our room." Drew said since he understood May didn't want her family to know.

"Thanks." May said walking over to the videophones.

"Hi sweetie." Caroline said.

"Hi mom." May said.

"Did you go on a date with Drew?" Caroline asked.

"NO! What would make you think that!?" May asked a little scared.

"Well you're in a green dress." Caroline said.

"I went to a dance. But by myself." May said.

"Oh I see. Have you seen Drew yet?" Caroline asked.

"No, and why are you asking about him?" May asked.

"Just wondering. How are you doing sweetie?" Caroline asked.

"I'm doing just fine. But I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed." May said.

"All right. Good night May I love you." Caroline said.

"Love you too mom, bye." May said hanging up the phone.

May, Drew, and Diamond all went to bed. They all woke up at the same time the next morning. Diamond was about to leave.

"Diamond can I talk to you in private?" May said pulling her away.

"What is it?" Diamond asked.

"I'm still scared of Harley. What should I do?" May asked.

"Remember that song you sung last night?" Diamond said.

"Yeah." May said a little confused.

"Well it was true. The real you is a strong independent girl. When you're around Drew, you're strong enough to protect yourself. Plus I know Drew will do anything for you." Diamond said.

"Thanks Diamond." May said.

Diamond got on her Pigeot and started to fly.

"Bye guys." Diamond waved good-bye.

"Bye Diamond." May and Drew said at the same time.

"Well Drew the contest is in one week. I'm praying Harley won't be there." May said a little scared.

"Don't worry May." Drew said.

"Thanks." May said.

May and Drew went back to the center. Nurse Joy walked up to May.

"May you have a call from a young man named Ash." Nurse Joy said.

"Oh! I haven't herd from them in a while. Thank you Nurse Joy." May said heading towards the phones.

"Hi Ash, hi Brock." May said.

"Hey." Ash said.

"How are you?" Brock said.

"I'm fine. What about you guys?" May asked.

"We made a new friend. Her names Dawn." Ash said introducing Dawn.

"Hi you must be May. I've heard a lot about you." Dawn said.

"Hi. Oh my gosh! Are you Diamond's twin sister?" May asked.

"Yep. So what's going on?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, nothing much entered a contest and ran into Drew…" May started.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn screamed.

"What was that?" Ash said covering his ears.

"Drew!? Drew Hayden!?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." May said.

"OMG!!!!!! You're so lucky you know him! He is so cute!!! Did I just say that out loud?" Dawn said embarrassed.

"Yes, but Diamond knows him. How come you don't?" May asked.

"We went to different regions." Dawn said.

"Oh ok. Well I have to go guys. Bye." May said.

"Bye." Ash, Brock, and Dawn said as they hung up the phone.

May hung up the as well. She was really glad to be traveling with Drew, but she felt bad she was keeping it a secret. She knew her friends would be shocked, and her dad would not be happy. He didn't mind Ash since he knew there was nothing going on. But he knew now that May liked Drew. She was unsure about what to do. She was hoping some day she would be able to tell them, but defiantly not now. The contest in Golden Rod city would be starting soon. She had many competitors, and not all of were only interested in winning just the contest. Will May win the contest and the war? Find out next time.

**Me: All done.**

**May: That was so great. But it was kind of scary. **

**Me: Why?**

May: I ALMOST GOT KILLED!!!

**Drew: Yeah what was with that?**

**Me: I had a nightmare one time. Same with the needle arm thing. I can not tell you how much I was scared from both of them. It was freaky.**

**May: I'm sorry.**

**Drew: So what? It was a dream.**

**Me: You might wanna knock it off since with these stories I can make you look really bad.**

**Drew: I doubt that. I always look good. (Said while flipping hair)**

**May: Oh you wanna look good? Why don't you stick your head in the toilet? That will show your good side.**

**Me: CUT IT OUT!!!!!! Please review! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Johto Journey Chapter 3 WORLD WAR THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me: I'm back! **

**May: YAY!!!!!!!**

**Drew: … **

**Me: THAT'S IT!!! (Ties Drew to a chair and duck tapes his mouth).**

**May: Now that's funny.**

**Drew: MMMM!!!!!!! MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me/May: HA, HA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: BTW I've been updating early since I had a lot of this stuff already set up. But from now on it will take the estimated time 5-10 days. I'll do my best. Story go!**

MAY'S POV.

The contest in Golden Rod city would soon begin. I was ready to compete. I just had some training to do. Drew and I were in the park looking for a place to train. I was thinking about what I was gonna do for the appeal round. Battling I had covered. I was totally focused on my appeal.

"Hey May?" Drew said trying to get my attention.

I didn't notice since my thoughts were on the contest.

"May." Drew said still trying.

I still didn't notice.

"May!" Drew said slapping my arm.

"Ah! Drew don't scare me like that!" I said mad.

"You were acting like a zombie!" Drew said.

"I was thinking about something." I said.

"Well try not to block your hearing." Drew said.

"Oh shut up!" I said punching his arm that wasn't already in pain.

"I'm gonna train here." I said.

"Fine I'll be over here." Drew said walking in the opposite direction of me.

I thought Harley was nowhere near, so I wanted to train in private. I knew Drew would probably have something planned specifically for me. I had to get something ready. I was about to train when I had a weird feeling I was being watched. I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned around really fast ready incase it was Harley.

"I'm warning you!" I said before I looked.

"Hi May." Soledad said.

"Soledad hi!!! Sorry I thought you might have been Harley." I said happy to see her.

"It's ok. But what did Harley do to make you scared." Soledad asked.

"Were do I begin? He almost killed Drew on purpose. And he almost killed me." I said.

"Oh my gosh! How did that happen?" Soledad asked.

Soledad and I were sitting on a bench in the park. I told her everything. I knew I could trust her to keep it a secret.

"I'm so sorry May." Soledad said.

"It's not your fault. Are you entering the contest?" I asked.

"No." Soledad said.

"Oh." I said disappointed. I was hopping to battle her again.

"Where's Drew? I'd like to talk with him." Soledad asked.

"He's at the other side of the park somewhere." I said.

"Thank you May." Soledad said as she went to go look for Drew.

Soledad found Drew. He was training his Roselia.

"Roselia use petal dance!" Drew said.

Roselia did as told. The petals were in the shape of harts.

"Hey Drew." Soledad said as she went up to him.

"Hey Soledad. Long time no see." Drew said.

"I see you made the petals in the shape of harts. Is that for May?" Soledad asked.

"NO! Why would you think that!?" Drew said with a huge blush streak across his cheeks.

"Drew you didn't say anything to May because of Ash right?" Soledad asked.

"*Sigh* Yes fine! I admit it happy?" Drew said still embarrassed.

"Drew I just want you to know you can take you time telling May. She has no feelings for Ash." Soledad said.

"Thanks." Drew said.

I was now training. Unfortunately Harley was near. He was gonna kill me and go to another town! That way he wouldn't be arrested. He had his Banette out. **(GRRR!!!!! He keeps showing up in my poke'mon dreams and ruining them!!! UG)!!!!!!! **

"Banette, you know what to do right" Harley was making sure his Banette knew the plan.

Banette nodded. Harley hid behind a bush and Banette laid on the ground.

"Baa." Banette made fake helpless noise.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Banette on the ground!

I didn't know it was Harley's Banette.

"You poor thing. Are you ok?" I asked it.

It had it's eyes closed when they snapped open!!! It aimed it's arm at me and shocked me!!!!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I hit the ground. It continued to shock me!!!

Drew and Soledad herd me scream. They came running. Drew saw me on the ground unconscious. Harley came from behind the bush unhappy to see Drew and Soledad.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Drew was ready to murder Harley!

"Banette get her!" Harley said.

"Roselia petal dance!!!!!!!!!" Drew said extremely mad!

"You're gonna be dead when I'm done with you!!!" Harley as he punched Drew in the stomach!!!

Drew started coughing up blood since Harley punched him so hard. Harley punched Drew in the face and caused him to bleed even more! **(Like I said before, Harley keeps ruining my poke'mon dreams!!! CURSE HIM)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Slowbro psychic!!!" Soledad said incredibly mad!!!

The attack sent Harley flying.

"Drew, May, are you two ok!?" Soledad asked worried as she ran to us.

"I'm ok. *Cough* I think." Drew kept coughing up blood.

"May wake up!" Soledad tried to wake me up. I wasn't moving.

"May *Cough* wake up!" Drew said also trying to wake me up. I was still unconscious.

"Drew there's only one way to wake her up." Soledad said.

"What is with you girls and the kissing!?" Drew yelled upset.

"Drew if you're not ready to kiss her at least kiss her cheek." Soledad insisted.

"FINE!!!" Drew yelled wishing that Soledad would stop.

Drew kissed my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes not knowing he had kissed my cheek.

"Drew?" I managed to say.

"May are you ok?" Soledad asked.

"I would say yes, if I could get up." I said.

"I've got you May" Drew said picking me up. **(EEEP! May and Drew 4 EVER)!!!!!!!!!!!**

Drew carried me to the poke'mon center. I had fallen asleep in his arms. Drew, Soledad, and I finally got to the center. Unfortunately Brianna was there. She walked up to us.

"H-h-h-I Mr. Drew." Brianna said as she walked up to us.

"Hey Brianna. Is Nurse Joy here?" Drew asked looking at me.

"Yeah she's over there. What happened to you!?" Brianna asked seeing that Drew had a little blood on his face.

"Harley punched me." Drew said.

"I can't believe him!!!!! I'll get Nurse Joy for you!" Brianna said as she went up to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy came up to us.

"Oh my gosh!!! Are you two ok!?" Nurse Joy asked worried.

"I'm fine. But May was shocked my a thunderbolt!!!" Drew said.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Soledad asked. **(Brianna's still there I'm just ignoring her right now. HA)!**

"Drew?" I said waking up.

"May are you ok?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me here." I said.

"You're welcome." Drew said.

"I'm ok Drew. I think you can put me down." I said.

"Ok." Drew said putting me down. I was able to walk.

"Ahem!" Brianna was trying to get our attention.

"Hi Brianna." I said unhappy to see her.

"I'll go get us a room .Thank-you for helping me Drew." I said as I kissed Drew on the cheek.

"Ok." Drew said slightly blushing.

"I gotta go. Bye Drew." Soledad said leaving.

"Bye Soledad." Drew said.

END POV.

Solidad and May each got a room. Drew and May went into their room. May herd a knock on the door. She opened the door to see a boy with silver hair.

"BRENDAN!?!?!?!?" May said incredibly surprised to her old friend Brendan!

"Hi May long time no see." Brendan said.

"Come on in." May invited Brendan in.

Brendan walked into the room.

"Drew this a friend of mine, Brendan." May introduced Drew to Brendan.

"Hey Drew nice to meet you." Brendan said.

"Hey." Drew said .

Brendan had a huge crush on May. He didn't like the fact that May was with another guy. Drew was giving Brendan a glare. He had a feeling that Brendan liked May. Brendan was glaring at Drew too.

"So Brendan how did you know were I was?" May asked.

"I asked your mom what region you were in. And I saw that you were in the Azale contest and found out the next contest was in Golden Rod city. So I asked Nurse Joy if you were here." Brendan informed.

"Oh ok. It's great to see you again." May said.

"Great to see you too." Brendan said.

"I'm gonna go do some training." May said.

"May we should sign up for the contest first." Drew said.

"Good idea. Come on Brendan." May said leaving the room.

May and Drew went up to Nurse Joy.

"We'd like to enter the contest Nurse Joy." Drew said.

"Do you have a partner?" Nurse Joy asked.

"What?" May and Drew asked at the same time.

"You see contests in Golden Rod city are for couples." Nurse Joy said.

"COUPLES!?!?!?!?" May and Drew yelled shocked.

"Don't worry you don't even have to kiss. You just have to put on a performance together. And you have to hold hands. Normal stuff. But you don't have to kiss if you don't want to." Nurse Joy said.

May and Drew looked at each other. Drew was about to tell May he would do it, but Brendan walked up to them and said,

"May I'll be you partner."

Drew was ready to kill Brendan. The last thing he wanted was May to be doing this contest with another guy. Especially Brendan who obviously liked her.

"Brendan do you even know how contests work?" May asked.

"Well not really, but you could teach me." Brendan said trying to get in the contest with May.

"I'm sorry I don't wanna be rude, but I think I'll enter the contest with Drew." May said.

"Why him?" Brendan asked upset at Drew.

"Well I'm sorry Brendan I just wanna do it with him. Will you do it Drew. I know we have to hold hands, but we don't have to kiss." May said.

"Don't worry May I'll do it with you." Drew said relieved that May would chose him before Brendan.

"Thanks Drew. Nurse Joy, Drew and I are partners." May said.

"Ok. I'll get everything set up for you. I just need you passes." Nurse Joy said.

"Oh I left mine in the room. I'll be right back." May said heading to her room.

"Drew can I talk to you over here for a minute?" Brendan said grabbing Drew.

"What?" Drew asked annoyed.

"Look back off of May she's mine!" Brendan said.

"Look who's talking. She asked to be MY partner!" Drew said.

May saw Drew and Brendan fighting and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Just back off of her or ELSE!!!!!!!" Brendan said as he punched Drew in the face!!!

"BRENDAN!!! HOW COULD YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" May said as she ran up to them.

"MAY!? This isn't what it looks likes!" Brendan lied.

"I can't believe you!!! I've always known you've liked me, but now you've lost it!!!" May yelled at Brendan.

Drew's mouth was bleeding a little. May was on the verge of killing Brendan. Brendan was about to say something when she interrupted him.

"I can't believe you would do this. Come on Drew let's go practice." May said leaving the center with Drew.

Brendan was crushed. But he was super mad at Drew. Even though he was mad it took him a moment of thinking before he realized that maybe May did belong with Drew. He was still in love with her, but he wanted her to be happy. He hid behind a bush near May and Drew and watched them practice their preliminary performance.

"Roselia use petal dance!" Drew commanded. The attack went into the sky.

"Beautifly use psychic!" May commanded, The attack made the petals form the shape of the hart. **(I know Beautifly's psychic doesn't work that way, but hey). **

"Ready?" May asked.

"Yes." Drew said.

"Roselia use solar beam!" Drew commanded.

"Beautifly use silver wind!" May commanded.

The two attacks went into the center of the hart. It exploded into gorgeous silver sparkles that rained all over. Brendan came out from behind the bush. He walked up to them.

"Brendan what do you want?" May asked still mad at him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for punching you Drew and that was really good." Brendan said.

May and Drew looked at each other and smiled.

"We except your apology. And if you wanna come watch you can." May said.

"Thanks." Brendan said.

_The next day…_

DREW'S POV.

May and I were finally ready for the Golden Rod city poke'mon contest. We were backstage when the contest started. I was wearing a tux with a green bow tie. And May was wearing her dress outfit. I saw Brianna walking up to us. She was wearing I yellow dress and yellow high heels. She was entered, we just didn't know with who.

"H-h-h-h-I Mr. Drew." Brianna said.

I didn't say anything. I was still incredibly mad at her.

"Look I'm really sorry for everything I did." Brianna lied.

"Fine." I said.

"Brianna can I talk to you over here?" May said grabbing Brianna and dragging her away from Drew.

"Don't even think about it!" May said.

"What are you talking about?" Brianna asked playing dumb.

"I know what you're up to. And I'm not falling for it!!!" May said.

Brianna walked over to me ignoring May.

"M-m-m-m-r. Drew I wanted you to know, I-I-I've always l-l-l-l-l-loved you." Brianna said. **(GRRRRR! I HATE HER)!!!! **

"Well Brianna I'm honored, but I like May. Sorry." I said flipping my hair.

"Oh ok." Brianna said walking away. She walked up to May.

"Fine you win, but I will have revenge." Brianna said passing May.

"May it's our turn." I said.

"Ok." May said.

May and I walked on stage holding hands. I was trying my best not to blush. We put on the performance we did in the park.

"What an incredible performance! May and Drew make quite a couple don't they? Now let's what score they get from the judges." Vivian said.

"A wonderful display of beauty, strength, and love." Nurse Joy said as she gave our performance a ten!

"I loved their the way used almost the hole stadium." Contesta said as he gave it a ten!

"I'd say their just remarkable!" Sukizu said as he gave it a ten!!!!! **(I don't know if I spelled Sukizu right, but what are ya gonna do)?**

We ended up with a perfect score! I took a bow and May curtsied. We went backstage. May and I were blushing a little since Vivian said we made a good couple. We were both glad that people thought that, but would never tell each other. Not yet anyway. We saw Brendan walking up to us. He was wear a black tux. He was entered!!!

"Wow that was really great." Brendan said walking up to us.

"Thanks Brendan. You're entered?" May asked shocked.

"Yeah." Brendan said.

"Who with?" May said.

"Looks like the judges made their decisions. We're in first place." I said.

"Cool. WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?" May shouted.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"LOOK!!!!" May said pointing at the screen.

I looked at the screen to see that Brendan was pared up with Brianna!!!!!!

"YOU'RE PARED WITH BRIANNA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" May and I yelled at the same time.

"Well Brianna asked me to be her partner so she could enter. And I've watched you in lots of contests so I can do it." Brendan said.

"Well just for the record, she's only doing this to push my buttons." May said.

"Let's go May. We need to battle." I said.

"Ok." May said.

May took my hand.

"Good luck Brendan." May said quietly.

END POV.

May and Drew defeated their fist opponents. Brianna and Brendan did the same. It was time for the final battle!!!

"Now for the final battle!!!! Please welcome to the stage May and Drew, and Brendan and Brianna." Vivian announced

May and Drew walked out on stage holding hands. Brendan and Brianna were holding hands as well. May wasn't happy to see that, but she had to be focused on the battle.

"And begin!!!" Vivian said.

"Bulbasur…" May started.

"Maskerain…" Drew started.

"GO!!!" May and Drew finished at the same time.

"Skarmory go!" Brendan yelled.

"Flygon go!" Brianna yelled. **(If you didn't notice, Brianna, Brendan. Both names start with B. LOL).**

"Maskerain use bubble!" Drew commanded.

"Bulbasur petal dance!" May commanded.

"May and Drew launch their attack!" Vivian said.

The two poke'mon did as told. The two attacks made bubble petal dance twister!!! The attack hit both Skarmory and Flygon and sent them to the ground. They both got up right away though.

"Skarmory use steel wing!" Brendan commanded.

"Flygon hyper beam!" Brianna commanded.

The attacks were used as asked. The attack hit only Bulbasur!!!

"Maskerain use hidden power!" Drew commanded.

"Bulbasur use solar beam!" May commanded.

"With Bulbasur and Maskerain using the last remaining moments to gather plenty of energy, this could be the end for Brendan and Brianna!" Vivian said.

The attacks were launched and hit Skarmory and Flygon!!! The stadium was full of smoke. The crowd was on it's feet. The smoke cleared allowing everyone to see that Skarmory and Flygon were down!!!

"What an incredible battle!!! May and Drew are the winners of the Golden Rod contest!!!" Vivian announced.

May and Drew stepped into the center of the stadium. Confetti start to rain down.

"And now to May and Drew we will awarded them with the Golden Rod ribbon. Thank-you all for coming." Vivian said.

After the contest May and Drew headed to the poke'mon center. The ribbon they were awarded was cut in half. But it counted as one full ribbon. May was ahead of Drew in ribbons for once in her life. May and Drew walked into the center to see Brendan and Brianna.

"Hey guys great battle." Brendan said.

"Yep It was really good." Brianna said.

"Thanks." May and Drew said at the same time.

"May can I talk to you over here?" Brianna asked grabbing May.

"Drew over here." Brendan said grabbing Drew.

Brendan and Brianna both dragged May and Drew away from each other.

"Look May/Drew…" Brendan and Brianna both started.

"Drew/May WILL BE MINE ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brendan and Brianna both said.

Brendan and Brianna both left the poke'mon center. May and Drew were both mad at their rivals of love.

"Hey Drew incase you didn't notice, I'm ahead of you in ribbons." May said.

"That's because I couldn't enter the Azale contest, and this contest was for couples." Drew said while flipping his hair.

"YOU!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE…" May started yelling but Drew stopped her by kissing her cheek.

"Fine." May said slightly blushing.

"Where are we headed next?" May asked.

Cherry Grove city." Drew answered her question.

"Hey isn't that the place where flowers never die? Or at least the roses." May asked.

"Yes, and there's a contest there. It's not to far away either." Drew said.

"Well according to my poke'nav, We have to go through Dark Cave." May said a little scared. **(I don't know if any of this stuff is even close to what Johto really is, but these are my stories on the bright side).**

"Don't worry May it shouldn't take long." Drew said.

"Ok." May said.

May and Drew went into their room. It was getting late so they both went to bed. May was so worried about Drew. Diamond said that Drew would do anything for her. Does that mean that Drew would die for her!? He already risked his life for her!!! May fell asleep and started to dream.

_Dream Sequence…_

"Cacturne needle arm!!!" Harley commanded.

"DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEW NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled!!!

The attack hit Drew and killed him.

"DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled as loud as she could.

_End Dream Sequence…_

"DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May woke up screaming!!!

Drew eyes snapped open!

"May what's wrong!?" Drew asked as he got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Sorry I just had a really bad nightmare." May said with slight tears.

"What happened?" Drew asked worried.

"Harley attacked you with the needle arm from his Cacturne, and you didn't wake up." May said crying.

"I'm sorry May." Drew said hugging her trying to comfort her.

May was crying almost as much as when Drew did get attacked. She finally stopped crying after a minute. It was around 2:00 a.m. So May and Drew were able to go back asleep. I took May a little while longer then Drew to fall asleep. May finally fell asleep. Her dreams were pleasant for the rest of the night. Drew woke up around 7:00 a.m. He saw she was still asleep. She punching and kicking in her sleep.

"May wake up!" Drew said shaking her.

"HARLEY YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!" May yelled as her eyes snapped opened.

"May are you ok?" Drew asked.

"Sorry I was beating the crap out of Harley." May said getting out of bed. **(One time I stayed the night at a friends house, and she said I was punching the pillow and saying take that Harley!!!!!!!! LOL)!!!**

"Ok, well we need to go." Drew said.

MAY'S POV.

Drew and I got ready, packed our things, healed our poke'mon and headed to Cherry Grove city. We had to travel for a few hours before we even reached Dark Cave. I was getting tired again, but the last time I asked to stop Drew almost died! So I kept going even though I thought I was gonna drop. It was getting dark outside. Drew and I stopped to set up camp. This was our first time camping in a long time. I was a little nervous since there was a lot of noise. I got into my bag and got out a can of soup. I tossed it at Drew.

"Drew I'll be back. I'm gonna go get fire wood." I said walking in the woods.

"Ok." Drew said.

I went further into the woods looking for fire wood. I was about to pick up a few sticks when I saw something with red eyes!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Drew herd me scream and came running!!!

"May are you ok!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Drew yelled running to me!!!

"There something there with red eyes!" I said hiding behind Drew.

Drew took a closer look.

"May it's a Cyndaquil." Drew said as the tiny little poke'mon came out of the shadows.

"OH! It's so cute!" I said looking at the small fire poke'mon.

"I'll be at our camp. Good luck catching that." Drew said knowing that I wanted it.

Drew didn't really leave. He was watching from behind a tree.

"Squirtle go!" I said throwing the poke'ball.

My poke'mon came out.

"Squirtle use water gun!!!" I commanded!

Squirtle did as told. The attack hit Cyndaquil but it barley took any damage. I wasn't sure what to do. This was a tough poke'mon.

"May you can knock it out!" Drew said walking up to me.

"Ok. Squirtle rapid spin!!!!" I commanded!

Squirtle's attack hit right on target!!! Cyndaquil took the attack lightly and used flame wheel. The attach hit Squirtle and sent it to the ground. Squirtle looked really weak.

"Squirtle you can do it! I know you're strong enough to pull yourself together! Squirtle!" I yelled.

Squirtle eyes snapped opened! It started to glow white!!!! It's shape started to change!! Eventually it stopped glowing to reveal that it was a brand new poke'mon!!!!

"Oh my gosh! You're a Wartortle!!!" I said getting out my poke'dex.

"Wartortle the turtle poke'mon. It's fluffy tail is said to bring good luck." The poke'dex gave out it's recorded info. **(I gave as much info as I could. Sorry).**

"That's great May!" Drew said.

"Let's do this! Wartortle use water gun!!!" I commanded.

The attack knocked Cyndaquil out!!!

"Poke'ball GO!!!" I said throwing an empty poke'ball.

The poke'ball sucked Cyndaquil into it. It started shaking. I was worried it was going to break free. But it stopped!!!

"YES!!!" I shouted excited.

"Good job May." Drew said.

"Thanks Drew." I said surprised. For once Drew actually gave me a complement!

Drew and I went back to our camp.

"Drew will you start a fire please?" I asked.

"Sure." Drew said.

"Thanks." Drew said.

Drew and I were sitting on a stump under a tree talking.

"Drew I wanted to thank you." I said.

"For what?" Drew asked.

"For saving me. From Harley and everything." I said.

"You're welcome May." Drew said.

Drew and I got into our sleeping bags. I was playing my ipod. I was still feeling bad about keeping all this a secret. I felt like the last place I could go now was home. Even though I knew you'll always find your way back home.

_You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday. Looks like one of those rough days. _

_Time's up you're late again so get out the door. Sometimes you feel like running. Find a whole new life and jump in._

_Let go, get up and hit the dance floor. But when the lights go down, it's the ending of the show._

_And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go. Don't you know?_

_You can change your hair, and you can change your clothes. You can change your mind that just the way it goes._

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello. But you'll always find your way back home. _

_You can change your style, yeah you can change your jeans. You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams._

_You can laugh and cry, but everybody knows. You'll always find your way back home._

_Your best friends, your little hometown. Are waiting up wherever you go now. You know you can always turn around._

'_Cause this world is big and it's crazy. And this girl is thinking that maybe. This life is what some people dream about._

'_Cause when I'm felling down and I'm all alone. I've always got a place where I can go. 'Cause I know._

_You can change your hair, and you can change your clothes. You can change your mind that just the way it goes._

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello. But you'll always find your way back home. _

_You can change your style, yeah you can change your jeans. You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams._

_You can laugh and cry, but everybody knows. You'll always find your way back home._

_Where they know exactly who you are. Back home where the real you is a super star. _

_Back home, you know it's never too far away. You can change your hair, and you can change your clothes._

_You can change your mind that just the way it goes. You can say goodbye and you can say hello. _

_But you'll always find your way back. _

_You can change your hair, and you can change your clothes. You can change your mind that just the way it goes._

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello. But you'll always find your way back home. _

_You can change your style, yeah you can change your jeans. You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams._

_You can laugh and cry, but everybody knows. You'll always find your way back home._

_You'll always find your way back home. You'll always find your way back hooooooooooooooooooooooome!_

I finished my song and went to sleep. I always played that song when I felt like home was too far away. Drew and I woke up the same time the next morning. We packed our things and headed to Dark cave.

END POV.

"Drew where's Dark cave?" May asked.

"It should be up this road." Drew said.

"That's what my poke'nav says, but I'm having trouble getting a single." May said.

"Yeah stuff like that doesn't work around Dark cave." Drew said.

"How'd you find that out?" May asked.

"I looked in a thing called a book." Drew said.

"Don't make me punch you again." May threatened.

"Ok god." Drew said.

May and Drew walked into the cave. It was extremely dark. You could barley see anything. Drew let his Flygon out.

"Flygon light the way with flamethrower." Drew said.

Flygon had flame in it's mouth. It didn't release it, but it kept it lit. Drew was flipping through a hand book about Dark cave.

"Oh crap." Drew said reading a page.

"What's wrong?" May asked worried.

"According to this, Dark cave is filled with jewels…" Drew started.

"JEWELS!?!?!?" May yelled daydreaming.

"AND BOOBY-TRAPS!!!" Drew yelled trying to get her attention.

"What!? Well that figures." May said.

May and Drew traveled further into the cave.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!" May yelled as she spotted a wall made entirely out of jewels!!

Drew was looking in his hand book, and found a page saying that there was a booby-trap right where they were.

"MAY DON'T… " Drew started, but it was too late.

May touched the biggest jewel on the wall and the area beneath her started to crack!!!! Drew noticed, but May didn't!

"May move!!!!!!!!" Drew warned May!!!

"Huh?" May was clueless.

Drew ran and shoved her out of the way. He may have saved her but he started to fall himself!!!!! He was hanging on the edge for his life!!!!!!!

"Drew take my hand!!!" May said grabbing Drew hand!

Drew was holding on, but May's glove slipped!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"DREEEEEEEEEEEW NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled watching Drew fall!!!

So, in the Dark cave Drew starts to fall. Will May be able to save him, or will he fall to his doom!? Find out next chapter!

**Me: All done!**

**May: DONE!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DONE!?!?!?!? Is Drew gonna live.**

**Drew: Yeah am I gonna DIE!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: Like I said, find out next chapter.**

**May/Drew: You're evil!!!!!!**

**Me: I know. Please review and see ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Johto Journey Chapter 4 I wanna know you

**Me: I'm updating! Sorry it took so long. Like I said moms rule. **

**May: That stinks!**

**Drew: I can't believe you tied me up last time!**

**Me: Speaking of witch, I never let you go! I didn't notice last time, but how did you…**

**Soledad: Hi.**

**Me: Did you untie him?**

**Soledad: Yes.**

**Me: Well a friend of mine thought your were a poke'mon at first.**

**Soledad: Story writer say what?**

**Me: She was doing impressions over the phone. (Squeaky, Soledad). **

**Soledad: I can't believe it.**

**Me: Don't worry I set her straight.**

**Soledad: Good!!!**

**Me: Just a heads up I know this sucks but I'm getting better! You'll see in some future chapters. (As in chapters 8 9 & 10) Story go!**

_Previously…_

"DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled!!!

Drew started to fall!!! Will May be able to save him, or will he fall to his doom!?

_Presently… _

DREW NO!!!!!" May yelled!!!

!" Drew yelled.

Bulbasaur go!!!" May said throwing her poke'ball.

Drew continued to fall, and finally hit the ground. He hit the solid rock ground but he didn't feel any pain.

"What the?" Drew said quietly.

A bunch of poke'mon floated towards Drew. They were Unknown!!!

"Bulbasaur use vine whip to lower me down!" May said.

Bulbasaur attached its vine whip to May waist and lowered her down. Luckily it wasn't as deep as it looked.

"_I hope he's ok." _May thought as one small tear ran down her cheek.

She finally got down to the bottom to see Drew surrounded by Unknown.

"DREW!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled running to him.

"May!" Drew said.

"Are you ok!?" May asked hugging Drew and crying.

"May I'm fine." Drew said trying to comfort her knowing she was really scared.

"What are those things?" May asked scared.

"I don't know." Drew said.

May pulled out her poke'dex.

"Unknown. The alphabet poke'mon. No one knows witch came first, the poke'mon or the language." The poke'dex gave out it's info.

"UNKNOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled!

"What's wrong!?!?!?" Drew asked.

"Ash told me that these poke'mon can make illusions!" May said.

"Maybe that's why I didn't feel any pain when I hit the ground." Drew said.

"You didn't!?" May asked shocked!

"No." Drew said getting worried.

"Ok there glowing red, you didn't feel anything, and we're out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!" May said grabbing Drew and running!

May and Drew ran for a while and finally stopped.

"I think we lost them." May said.

The area beneath them disappeared and they started to fall!!

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May and Drew screamed!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They were holding on to each other unknowingly. All of a sudden they were on the ground. When they opened their eyes there were a bunch of Unknown. They were all laughing. May and Drew looked at each other and let go blushing.

"How do we get them to stop?" Drew asked.

"Well Ash said that you have to attack them." May said hiding behind Drew. **(I don't know if Ash ever told her, but hey).**

"Ok. Roselia use petal dance!!!" Drew said letting his poke'mon out.

The rose poke'mon came out of it's ball. The attack snapped the Unknown out of it. They turned back to normal color and took off. The area around May and Drew returned to normal. There were looking at six different tunnels.

"At least their gone." May said.

"Thank god." Drew said.

May and Drew tried to find their way out of the cave. They walked for hours. They couldn't manage to find their way out. It was getting late so they got out their sleeping bags.

"God I feel so stupid!" May said.

"What?" Drew asked confused.

"I'm such a baby! I'm normally not like that!" May said with slight tears.

"May it's ok. I normally wouldn't admit this, but even I got scared when I was falling." Drew said.

"Yeah but you didn't hide behind me." May said referring to herself earlier.

"May it's ok. Try to get some sleep." Drew said.

"Ok." May said.

MAY'S POV.

I turned on my ipod and played a song called believe in me. I was really doubting myself. Yet when Drew told me otherwise I started feeling better. The song I was playing really described how I was feeling.

_I'm losing myself. Trying to compete, with everyone else. Instead of just being me._

_I don't know where to turn. I've been stuck in this routine. I need to change my ways, instead of always being weak._

_I don't wanna be afraid! I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today! And know that I'm ok._

'_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways. You see I just wanna believe in me. La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la._

_The mirror can lie. Doesn't show you what's inside. And it, it can tell you're full of life._

_It's amazing what you can hide, just by putting on a smile. I don't wanna be afraid!_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today! And know that I'm ok. 'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways._

_You see I just wanna believe in me. I'm quickly finding out. I'm not about to break down… not today._

_I guess I always knew that I had all the strength to make it through. Not gonna be afraid!_

_I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today! And know that I'm ok. 'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways._

_You see, now I believe in me. Now I believe in me._

I fell asleep while my ipod was on. I had it set up to where it would play that same song over and over. So the song played in my ears all night. I was shivering in my sleep. I wasn't covered all the way in my sleeping bag. So I was freezing. Drew saw me shaking. He walked over to me, took off his jacket, and laid it on me. I woke up the next morning before Drew did. I saw him still asleep without his jacket on. I looked down to see his jacket on me.

"_Oh Drew…" _I thought.

I walked over to Drew.

"Drew wake up." I said shaking him.

"Huh? Oh, hi May." Drew said waking up.

"Hey. Um, thanks. Here's your jacket." I said hading him his jacket.

"Thanks." Drew said taking his jacket out of my hands.

"We should get going right?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go." Drew said.

DREW'S POV.

May and I managed to find our way out of the cave. We were walking on narrow path. It seemed to lead nowhere.

"Drew this place seems really weird. I doesn't feel like we're getting anywhere." May said.

"I know." I said wondering what was going on.

All of a sudden Unknown were floating around us.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled.

"Flygon use steel wing!!!" I said letting out my poke'mon.

The green dragon poke'mon came out of its ball. Flygon hit the Unknown with the attack and they disappeared. Everything went back to normal. Unfortunately we were really still in the cave. We went through hundreds of Unknown all together. Finally we were truly out of the cave.

"Thank god! I thought we would never get out." May said.

"Yeah." I said.

May and I continued to travel towards Cherry Grove city. We finally came across a poke'mon center not to far from it. We decided to stay there for the night. It was getting late. May and I went bed around 11:00 p.m. May fell asleep, but I was still awake. May was kicking a lot in her sleep. I walked over to her.

"May wake up! Are you ok!?" I asked trying to wake her.

May's eyes snapped open!

"HARLEY YOU BITE HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled.

"May are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just paranoid." May said.

"What were you dreaming?" I asked worried about her.

"Harley had fangs." May said shivering. **(I had a dream where he had fangs. It was more scary then anything. NEVER watch Poke'mon and then Wizards vs. Vampires before you go to bed! LOL)! **

"May you've been dreaming that way a lot. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I guess I've been scared of Harley ever since he almost killed you." May said crying a little.

"May I'm not gonna let him do anything to you." I said wiping away her tears.

"But what about you?" May asked hugging me.

"I'll be fine. Try to get some sleep." I said letting go of May and getting back into bed.

"Ok." May said going back to sleep.

May seemed to dream pleasantly for the rest of the night. I on the other hand, couldn't even go back to sleep. I was really worried about May. She was really scared of Harley. At this point I wished that Diamond was in the same region. I knew Diamond would kill Harley if she had the chance. Or at least she would think about it. **(If I saw Harley and I had a knife. I would so END HIM)!!!!!! **I normally would constantly be teasing May, but I knew she was feeling bad. I liked getting her mad though. She looked really cute when she was mad. I finally fell asleep.

_The next morning…_

May and I were really close to Cherry Grove city. We just had to travel a little while. We finally arrived in Cherry Grove city. There was a huge lake near the poke'mon center.

"Wow! I didn't there was a lake here. And what's with all the people?" May asked.

"Oh crap." I said getting worried.

"What?" May asked.

"THERE HE IS!!!!" Some girl yelled!

There was at least thirty girls running towards us!

"RUN!" I yelled grabbing May and running into the poke'mon center.

May and I ran into the center and turned towards the cafeteria. I was hopping they wouldn't look there. But one girl spotted me.

"May hold my hand." I said grabbing her hand.

"Why?" May asked.

All the girls saw May and I holding hands. Some of them walked away mad, but most of them just cried.

"That's why." I said letting go of her hand.

"Oh." May said.

"Hello. You two are going to watch the Luvdisc festival right?" Nurse Joy asked walking up to May and I.

"Luvdisc festival? What's that?" May asked.

"Here in Cherry Grove city, we have Luvdisc brought here for it. They're brought here to perform dances. And it said that during the festival, the Luvdisc will find two people in love a dance around them." Nurse Joy said.

"That's sounds like fun." May said.

"How do the Luvdisc find people in love?" I asked.

"Luvdisc have the special talent to tell when people are in love. And it's said that any two people that have Luvdisc dance around them are most likely soul mates, and are to blessed with true love forever." Nurse Joy said.

"In that case I'm going! I've always wanted to know who my soul mate is." May said.

"Sure. What the heck." I said.

"The festival will start at 7:00 p.m." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank-you Nurse Joy." May said.

"Can we enter the contest now?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll just need to see you passes over here." Nurse Joy said leading May and I to the counter.

May and I registered for the contest. Luckily we were on our own this time. I finally had a chance to battle May.

END POV.

May and Drew headed over to the Luvdisc festival. May had a feeling that she was going to meet her soul mate there. She was right, but she had no idea how close to her he was. Drew was hoping May was his soul mate, and May was hoping for the same thing. May and Drew finally arrived at the Luvdisc festival.

"_Well worst case is I get pared with one of my fan girls." _Drew thought watching the Luvdisc dance.

Suddenly the Luvdisc stopped dancing for a moment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Luvdisc are about to find two people in love!!!" Nurse Joy announced!

A lot of people were holding hands as if they were positive they were gonna get picked. The Luvdisc started flying over the crowed. Suddenly two Luvdisc started dancing around May and Drew.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Almost everyone in the crowed thought it was really cute that May and Drew were pared together.

The only people that didn't like it was May and Drew's fans. May and Drew were both madly blushing. There couldn't be bigger blush streaks.

"Now that that the Luvdisc have found us a match, we would like these two to come up here and sing for us wouldn't we?" Nurse Joy said trying to get May and Drew on stage.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowed chanted!

May and Drew looked at each other and decided to get on stage. Nurse Joy started up the music for a song called I wanna know you. There was karaoke on a huge screen. **(For the record they were prepared to find a couple). **

_Whoa, whoa, oooh. Whoa, oh. Whoa, whoa, ohhhh. Whoa oh. Whoa, Whoa. _(May)_ Whooooa. _(Drew)

_Whoa, oh_. _When I saw you over there. I didn't mean to stare. _

_But my mind was everywhere I wanna know you. Gonna guess that you're the kind to say what's on your mind. _

_But you listen when I have something to show you._ (May)

_There's a mark above you eye. You got it in July. _(May& Drew) _Fightn' for your sister's reputation._ (May)

_You remember people's names. And Valentines are lame. _(May& Drew)

_So I bring you flowers just for no occasion. Ohhhh. _(Drew) **(At that line Drew handed May a rose). **

_Whoa, whoa ohhh. Whoa oh. _(May) _I wanna know you._ (May& Drew) _Whoa, whoa ohhh. Whoa oh. _(May)

_I wanna go there. Were you go. I wanna find out what you know. And maybe someday down the road. _ (May& Drew)

_Sit back and say to myself. _(May) _Yeah, I thought so. You smile never shout. You stand out in a crowd._

_You make the best of every situation. Correct me if I'm wrong. You're fragile and you're strong._

_A beautiful and perfect combination. _(May& Drew) _Yeah! Whoa, whoa ohhh. _(May)_ Yeah, yeah. _(Drew)

_Whoa oh. _(May) _I wanna know you. _(May& Drew) _Whoa, whoa ohhh. Whoa oh. _(May)

_I wanna go there. Were you go. I wanna find out what you know. And maybe someday down the road. _ (May& Drew)

_Sit back and say to myself. _(May) _I like how you are with me. In our future history. _

_And maybe someday down the road. _(May& Drew) _I'll sit back and say to myself. _(May)

_Yeah, I thought so. _(May& Drew) _I thought soooo. Ohhhhhh. _(Drew) _Yeah. _(May) _Yeah. _(Drew)

_Yeah! _(May& Drew) _Whoa, whoa ohhh._ (May) _Yeah! _(May& Drew) _Whoa oh._ (May) _I wanna know you. _

_Yeah! _(May& Drew) _Whoa, whoa ohhh. _(May) _Yeah. _(May& Drew) _Whoa oh. _(May)

_I wanna go there. Were you go. I wanna find out what you know. And maybe someday down the road. _ (May& Drew)

_Sit back and say to myself. _(May) _I like how you are with me. In our future history. _

_And maybe someday down the road. _(May& Drew) _I'll sit back and say to myself. _(May)

_Yeah, I thought so. _(May& Drew) _I wanna know you! _(May)

May and Drew finished singing. There hands were in a twain. **(Like how Joe and Demi hold hands in Camp Rock after singing This is me). **They were looking into each others eyes. They got off stage.

"You were amazing." Drew still looking into May's sapphire eyes.

"You were too." May said looking into Drew's emerald eyes.

The festival soon ended after May and Drew performed. They went back to the center. Both of them were a little embarrassed that they had to sing together. But in ways they were really glad that they got to. The contest was the next day. The next morning Drew was the first to wake up. He got ready and left a note for May. It was early so he let her sleep. May woke up a little while after Drew left. She got ready and read the note.

_Dear May, I'm at the park near the lake. There's something I wanna show you. Drew._

May headed to the park and saw Drew watching the sun rise.

"Hey. Morning Drew." May said sitting next to him on a small hill.

"Morning May." Drew said.

"So what did you wanna show me?" May asked.

"This." Drew said picking a rose.

It was a beautiful flower. It looked like it was sparkling. It was red of course. It was the most beautiful rose May had ever seen.

"Wow. Thank-you Drew." May thanked Drew while smelling the rose.

"You're welcome." Drew said.

"How did you know where these were?" May asked.

"My family came here on vacation. This park is actually the place where I caught Roselia. When it was time to get my first poke'mon, I came out here to look for one. My dad gave me a poke'ball and his Arcanine. I spotted Roselia and managed to catch it." Drew said. **(I know Roselia's aren't in Johto, but that's why it's my story. YOU GOT THAT!? Just kidding. LOL)! **

"Wow Drew. I was wondering how you got Roselia since it's not a starter poke'mon." May said.

"Yeah. Well the contest is gonna start soon. We should go get ready." Drew said.

"Ok." May said.

May and Drew started walk up the hill and saw a girl that looked just like Diamond!!!! She looked exactly like her except she had curly hair.

"Diamond!?" May and Drew said shocked.

"Oh you must be thinking of my sister." Destiny said. **(I know I said twins, but my best friend started dreaming that she was Dawn's sister too. So now they're triplets). **

"What!?" May and Drew were still in shock.

"I've been friends with Diamond for years. She never mentioned a sister." Drew said.

"Sisters actually. You see our parents divorced when we were about five. Our mom didn't want Dawn and Diamond even mentioning our dad. So I lived with our dad, Diamond lived with our mom, and Dawn lived with our aunt Veronica. **(I just picked a random name). **She was so upset that she didn't wanna live with either of our parents. So that's why you haven't met Dawn either. Our mom and dad weren't happy about her living with our aunt, but they knew she was really hurt at the time. Plus every time our aunt brought her home she would run away back to her house. So she went back to live with our mom when it was almost time to start our journey's." Destiny explained everything.

"Wow." May said.

"That must be rough." Drew said.

"So are you entered in the contest?" May asked.

"Yep! Also Diamond told be about the hole Jerkly trying to kill you guys. I'm really sorry." Destiny said.

"She told you?" May said worried.

"Don't worry. Sister secret." Destiny said.

"Ok." May and Drew said at the same time.

"Wow. Diamond wasn't kidding when she said that you guys say things at the same time." Destiny said.

May and Drew started blushing. They left the park and got ready for the contest. They were back stage waiting for their turns. Destiny walked up to them. She was wearing a purple dress that looked just like the one Diamond wore to the dance. She also had a purple rose in her hair. **(I'm don't know if there's such a thing as purple roses, but my best friends favorite color is purple). **

"Hey guys." Destiny said walking up to May and Drew.

"Hey Destiny! You look really pretty." May said.

"Thanks. So do you." Destiny said.

"May it's your turn." Drew said.

"Ok thanks." May said heading to the stage.

MAY'S POV.

"No welcome to the stage, May!!!" Vivian announced!

"Wartortle take the stage!" I said spinning and throwing the poke'ball.

The turtle poke'mon came out of it's poke'ball and posed.

"Wartortle use water gun!!!" I commanded!

Wartortle did as told. The water shot into the air!

"Now use ice beam!!!" I ordered!

The water in the air was frozen solid!

"Now finish!!! Hit it with iron tail!!!" I commanded!

The attack hit the ice clump! It shattered into gorgeous blue sparkles!!!!

"Incredible!!! Now let's see what the judges thought." Vivian said.

Contesta gave my performance a 8.9, Sukizu gave it a 9.4, and Nurse Joy gave it a 9.2!!! The total score was a 29.2!!! **(I have no idea what it would really come to). **I went back stage.

"May that was awesome!" Destiny said.

"Yeah it was pretty good." Drew said.

"Thanks. Drew it's your turn" I said.

"Ok thanks." Drew said headed to the stage.

"Please welcome to the stage, Drew!!!!" Vivian said.

All most all the girls in the crowd went crazy!!! Most of them had harts in their eyes.

"Roselia it's your turn come on out!!!" Drew said throwing the poke'ball. **(I'll admit I took that line from the grand festival episode. Except he said Absol).**

Roselia came out of its ball ready to perform.

"Roselia use petal dance!" Drew commanded!

The petals shot into the air! They were in shape of harts.

"_That is so for May." _Destiny thought watching Drew and his Roselia perform.

"Now use magical leaf!" Drew ordered!

The petals the silver sparkle leafs collided and formed the shape of a hart.

"Now it time to finish up. Roselia use petal dance!" Drew commanded.

Roselia did as told and it vanished!!!

"Vanished!?!?!?!?" Destiny and I said in shock!

"Solar beam!" Drew ordered!

The solar beam came out of nowhere and hit the petals and leafs!!! It all exploded into pink sparkles. When the sparkles started to rain down Roselia appeared. It bowed in the same way Drew did.

"Incredible!!!!" Now let's see what score the judges will give him." Vivian said.

Contesta gave Drew performance a 9.3, Sukizu gave it a 9.5, and Nurse Joy gave it a 9.1!!! The total score was a 29.6!!! Drew went back stage.

"Drew that was amazing!!!" I said.

"Totally awesome!" Destiny said.

"Thanks." Drew said while flipping his hair. He looked really cute when he flipped his hair. Destiny and I were on the verge of fainting.

Destiny eyes were going crossed eyed. She had a really big crush on Drew. She tried to hold it in, but sometimes she couldn't. Lots of people put on performances. It was finally Destiny's turn.

"Now for our last contestant! Please welcome Destiny!!!" Vivian said.

"Grotle, spotlight!" Destiny said as she threw the poke'ball.

The plant like poke'mon came out of its ball. It was ready to perform!

"Grotle use water spout!" Destiny commanded! **(I don't know if Grotle can learn that, but hey). **

Grotle sent water into the sky. With the sun shining, it became a rainbow!

"Now use synthesis!" Destiny ordered!

Grotle absorbed energy from the rainbow! It was shining on Grotle in several colors!

"Now finish up with solar beam!!!" Destiny commanded!

The energy from the synthesis formed into a solar beam!!! It was full of colors!! It shot into the sky and exploded!!!!! All the sparkles rained on the crowed!!!!

"Simply amazing!!! Now let's see what the judges thought." Vivian said.

Contesta gave Destiny's performance a 10.0, Sukizu gave it a 10.0, and Nurse Joy gave it a 10.0!!!!!!!!!!!! It came to a perfect score!!!!!!!!!!!! Destiny went back stage.

"Destiny that was awesome!" I said.

"Yeah that was really good!" Drew said.

"Thanks guys! I can't wait to see who's battling who! I can't decide witch one of you I wound want to battle more." Destiny said.

"Yeah battling you will a challenge!" I said.

"Their paring everyone up." Drew said looking at the screen.

Destiny and I turned our attention to the screen. Drew was pared with a random girl. **(I'm running out of name ideas! LOL)! **I was pared, with Destiny!!!!!!!!

"Oh wow! I get to battle you!" I said excited.

"Well I'm taking it easy on you." Destiny said.

"Back at ya!" I said.

END POV.

May and Destiny went on stage. It was time for their battle.

"Now for are first battle, it will May vs. Destiny!" Vivian announced!

Blazikin take the stage!" May said throwing the poke'ball.

Blazikin came out of its ball and was ready to battle!

"Gastrodon spotlight!" Destiny said throwing the poke'ball.

The slug like poke'mon came out of it ball and was also ready to battle!!!

"And begin!" Vivian said as the clock started.

"Blazikin use blaze kick!" May ordered!

"Gastrodon use water pulse to block!" Destiny commanded!

Both poke'mon did as told. Unfortunately for May, Gastrodon's attack stopped blaze kick and cost Blazikin a lot of damage!

"Blazikin use sky uppercut!" May commanded!

"Gastrodon use muddy water!" Destiny ordered!

Blazikin to way to much damage to able to battle!!!! All the judges put an X on their stand. Destiny had won!!!

"Oh well. You were great Blazikin." May said petting her poke'mon.

"Blaze." Blazikin said happy that May was ok with the fact that it had lost.

"Destiny you will move on to the final stage!" Vivian said.

May and Destiny went back stage. They didn't see Drew since he was about to go on stage. He defeated his first opponent. It was time for him to battle Destiny!

"It's time for the final battle!!! Please welcome to the Drew and Destiny!!!" Vivian announced!

Butterfree go!" Drew said as he threw the poke'ball!!

The butterfly like poke'mon came out of it's ball and was ready to battle!!!

Gastrodon, spotlight!" Destiny said as she threw the poke'ball!

Gastrodon came out off it's ball and was ready to battle.

"And begin!" Vivian said.

"Butterfree use physic!!!" Drew commanded!

The attack picked up Gastrodon and sent to the sky then crashed it into the ground!!!

"Gastrodon! _Wow he's cute when he's determined! _Use muddy water!!!" Destiny said/thought.

"Dodge it and use whirlwind!" Drew ordered!

Butterfree dodged the attack and Gastrodon with the whirlwind!! The whirlwind had Gastrodon shooting into the sky again.

"Now use stun spore!!!" Drew commanded!

The stun spore hit Gastrodon! Gastrodon hit the ground and couldn't move!!!

"Gastrodon can you get up? _Man I'm getting destroyed! And I can't concentrate because Drew's so incredibly cute!_" Destiny asked/thought.

"Butterfree finish it off with psybeam." Drew while flipping his hair.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HE'S SO CUTE!!! Ah what am I doing!? _Gastrodon look out!!!" Destiny said/thought.

The attack hit Gastrodon and knocked it out!!! The judges put X's on their stands saying that Drew had won!!!

"*Sigh* Well we tried." Destiny said.

"Hey Destiny that was a great battle. You did really well." Drew said walking over to Destiny and holding out his hand.

"Thanks Drew. That means a lot coming from you." Destiny said shaking Drew's hand.

She was trying to hold back her blush. Drew flipped his hair. Destiny went back stage. She walked up to May.

"Destiny you were really great! Drew's hard to beat huh?" May said.

"Yeah. Wow! He's so cute when he flips his hair! Did I say that out loud?" Destiny asked blushing.

"Yes, but don't worry since I agree with you." May whispered the last part.

May and Destiny started giggling. They stopped and turned their attention to the screen.

"Now to Drew, we award him the Cherry Grove ribbon. Congratulations! This is Drew's second ribbon! He's climbing the way to the Grand Festival!! Thank-you and farewell." Vivian said as Contesta gave Drew his ribbon.

May and Destiny were watching the sunset by the lake while waiting for Drew.

"You were amazing Destiny." May said turning to look at Destiny.

"Thanks May. You're one lucky girl you know?" Destiny said.

"I am?" May asked confused.

"You're really lucky to be traveling with Drew. I know I probably sound like a fan girl saying that, but he's a great guy. I've herd a lot from my sister. And after what I've seen so far today, I can tell that Drew really cares about you." Destiny said.

"Yeah, thanks. He has done a lot for me. I've had a crush on him for a long time. I'm glad I can trust you and Diamond to keep it a secret. I haven't even told my mom. So I'm glad I can tell someone." May said.

"Yeah. From what I've herd from Diamond, Ash, Brock, and Max would probably have a hart attack." Destiny said.

"Probably worse." May said.

May and Destiny started laughing. Drew walked up to them.

"Hey Drew." Destiny said trying to hold it in. 

"Hey guys." Drew said.

"So Destiny where are you headed next?" May asked.

"Well, I'm actually competing in the Hoenn region. I just came here to enter one contest. That what Diamond and I do. We always try a different region when we take a brake from the current region we're in. That way we have an idea of where to go next. Dawn's not really into that though." Destiny said.

"Oh ok." May said.

"So I'll be here until tomorrow, then I'll be heading back to Hoenn." Destiny said.

"Ok. I wanted to ask you something." May said.

"What?" Destiny asked.

"How did you get your poke'mon in such great shape?" May asked.

"I made poke'block from some really great berries. I'll show where I got them. It's near here. Come on!" Destiny said leading the way.

Destiny lead May and Drew to a huge forest filled with trees that had a lot of oran berries. Destiny had a weird feeling that they were being watched. Harley had been following them and had a trap set for May. He didn't enter the contest so they wouldn't see it coming. He was gonna kill her if it was the last he did! **(Again a lot of these fics are dreams)! **

"They're just oran berries." Drew said.

"Not just oran berries. But these are special oran berries. See how they're red. You'd be surprised how much of a difference it makes." Destiny said.

Destiny was looking around and she saw a rope in the tree heading to the ground. She looked beneath May and saw a net! She looked over at a bush and saw Harley with a knife!

"LOOK OUT!!!!!!" Destiny yelled as she tackled May out of the way before the net caught her!

"HARLEY!" May yelled really mad!

"What so scary about a net?" Destiny asked ready to kill Harley!

Harley pushed a button on a remote and the net caught on fire!!!

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Destiny yelled as she talked Harley and started punching him!

Destiny beat the crap out of Harley!!!!! She finally flipped Harley and made him take a face plant!!!!!

"I think I can help with that fire tweedle dumb! Flareon flame wheel!!!" Destiny said throwing the poke'ball.

The animal fire poke'mon came out of it's ball and sent Harley flying!

"Have a nice flight ya MORON!!!" Destiny yelled.

"Thanks Destiny." May said.

"No problem. And dang he'll do anything to try and kill you. But on the bright side I'm pretty sure I sent to Hoenn." Destiny said.

"No kidding." Drew said.

"How he found us is what creeps me out." May said.

"Let's head back to the center." Destiny said.

"Yeah." Drew said.

May, Drew, and Destiny all went back to the center. Destiny got her room and went to bed. May and Drew were in their own room.

"Drew where should we head next?" May asked.

"Violet city is the closest place." Drew said.

"Ok." May said.

_The next morning…_

Destiny had a Dragonite, so she could fly back to Hoenn.

"Bye Destiny!" May said waving good-bye.

"See ya." Drew said.

"Bye guys!" Destiny said as she started to fly away.

So, May's finally starting to get her confidence back. And she's finally truly realizing her love for Drew. Will Drew realize his true love? Find out!

**Me: Finished!**

**May: Thank goodness Drew lived! And Harley didn't get me!**

Destiny: Hi!

May: AHHHHHH! HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Destiny: We're just triplets.**

Drew: Thank GOD!!!

Me: You should be grateful!

**Drew: Why?**

**Destiny: Because if I wasn't there May would have caught on fire and died!!!!!**

**May: Yeah!!!**

Me: Please review and see ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

A Johto Journey Chapter 5 I'm Never Gonna Let Anything Happen To You

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Drew: It's about time you updated!**

**Me: Thanks for the nice greeting. Doofus! **

**Drew: You wanna see a doofus, check the mirror.**

**Me: Ok now you've crossed the line. You're gonna get it!**

**May/Soledad: CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!**

**Me: There you guys are! Where have you been?**

**May: Shopping.**

**Soledad: Training.**

**Drew: No wonder your poke'mon are in such bad shape May. **

**May: Shut up!!!**

**Me: Chapter go!**

As you know, May and Drew's next destination was Violet City. They were on their way there. They had just left the poke'mon center. May stopped walking when she noticed something while looking at her poke'nav.

"Oh crap." May said looking at her poke'nav.

"What?" Drew asked.

"According to my poke'nav, we have to sail to Violet City." May said.

"Yeah that's a problem." Drew said.

"Wait a second… I know what to do! There's a ship that travels all regions. It's called the St. Anne. **(I based some of this chapter on an episode I really like). **And I herd that it also stops here at Cherry Grove City and goes to Violet City. And it's free for trainers." May said.

"Really?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, it says so right here in this pamphlet." May said flipping through her pamphlet.

"I'll go ask Nurse Joy when it leaves." Drew said heading into the poke'mon center.

"Ok." May said.

Drew walked into the poke'mon center. He walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy when does the St. Anne stop here?" Drew asked.

"It will be here tomorrow." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Drew said.

Drew left the poke'mon center and walked up to May. She was training her Wartortle.

"Wartortle use surf!" May commanded.

Wartortle did as told. Unfortunately the surf wasn't powerful enough to make a big wave.

"AW MAN! We keep messing that up!" May said upset.

"You'll get it eventually." Drew said.

"Oh you saw that?" May said a little embarrassed. She hated messing up in front of Drew.

"Yeah. The St. Anne is gonna be here tomorrow." Drew said.

"Ok. Ash went on it once. But there were a lot of team rocket members. All the trainers on the ship had to fight for their poke'mon. Then the ship started sinking! But Ash and the team rocket we know, all got knocked unconscious because they got slammed against the wall when the ship was getting hit by the waves! They managed to get out by making a hole at the top of the ship. Then they used their water poke'mon to get to safety." May told Drew everything. **(That's all true by the way. Episode Battle Aboard the St. Anne). **

"Ok wow." Drew said.

"I'm gonna spend some more time training." May said running off.

"Ok!" Drew yelled so May could hear him.

May and Drew both spent hours training. Drew stopped training for a while and found a really nice restaurant that he wanted to take May to. He made a reservation. He found May still training in the park.

"Hey May." Drew said walking up to May.

"Hey Drew." May said turning to face Drew.

"How's Wartortle's surf attack doing?" Drew asked.

"Not too good. Wartortle just can't manage to make a big enough wave to cost a descent amount of damage." May said.

"Yeah. Absol had the same problem water pulse. So it's no big deal." Drew said.

"Thanks." May said.

It was getting late in the day. The sun began to set. May and Drew were watching it set. There was silence between the two coordinators until May's stomach broke it. May slightly blushed out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, I skipped lunch." May said.

"In that case let's go." Drew said helping May up.

"Where are we going?" May asked.

"You'll see. But you need to get ready. Something nice, trust me." Drew said heading towards the poke'mon center.

"O…k." May said a little confused.

May and Drew went into their room at the poke'mon center. Drew finished getting ready by the time May finished her shower. Drew knocked on the door.

"May I'll be outside the center training." Drew said.

"Ok." May said.

Drew left the room. May got a green dress with sequins at the top. She had a black choker with a small fake green rose. May took her hair out of its original pigtails and wore it down. She put a single green beret in her hair as well. And to finish she was wearing green high heels. She looked beautiful. May left the poke'mon center to see Drew training his Absol.

"Absol use water pulse!" Drew commanded!

Absol did as told. The attack shot into the sky and practically created a waterfall!

"Hey Drew." May said.

"Hey May. Wow May you look… beautiful." Drew said slightly blushing.

"Thanks." May said also slightly blushing.

"Ready?" Drew asked.

"Yes, so where are we going?" May said still trying to get Drew to tell her.

"Again you'll see." Drew said.

"Fine." May said wishing Drew would just tell her.

May and Drew walked to the restaurant. When May saw it she was in shock.

"Wow Drew this place is amazing!" May said gazing at the restaurant.

The restaurant was as big as a hotel!

"So, is this a date?" May asked.

"If you want it to be." Drew said blushing.

"Um, sure." May said also blushing.

"Ok." Drew said.

"_YES!!!" _May and Drew thought at the same time.

May and Drew went into the restaurant. It was incredibly fancy. May and Drew ordered their dinner. May ordered noodles, her favorite. Drew ordered a steak. They were talking almost the whole time. They were actually having a conversation without fighting for once. They finished eating. May reached into her purse.

"May we don't have to pay." Drew said.

"What?" May asked confused.

"This place is free for coordinators." Drew said.

"Oh ok." May said.

May and Drew went back to the poke'mon center. Nurse Joy walked up to them as they walked in.

"May you have a call from home." Nurse Joy said walking up to May and Drew.

"Another one? My mom must be really worried thinking I'm traveling by myself. Thank-you Nurse Joy." May said walking up to the videophones.

"Hi May how are you?" Norman asked.

"Oh! Hi dad. I'm doing fine." May said.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Norman asked suspicious.

"_OH CRAP!!!_ Um I went to restaurant. I really nice one. But I went by myself." May lied panicking.

"Oh ok. Just checking on you sweetie." Norman said.

"I'm doing fine dad. Just on my own, not a big deal." May said still worried.

"Ok. But promise me you didn't just go on a date." Norman said.

"Of course not dad. I mean who would I go with?" May said.

"There's that Drew your mom was telling me about. And you seem to like him." Norman said.

"What makes you say that!? You haven't even met him before." May said.

"He's given you roses before right?" Norman asked.

May just nodded yes. There was no point in trying to hide it. Her dad already knew.

"Did you except them?" Norman asked.

May didn't know what to say. So she had to make something up quick!

"Well what was I supposed to do? He had his Flygon deliver the flowers that I got when I came home." May said.

"Then why do you still have the ribbon and the box?" Norman asked getting really suspicious.

"Um I'm gonna go to bed. Night dad." May said as she hung up the phone real fast.

May went into her and Drew's room. May was worried that her dad was going to figure everything out.

"So what'd your mom have to say?" Drew asked.

"Actually that was my dad. Don't worry I convinced him that I went to a nice restaurant alone when he saw me in the dress. But then he saw that I still had the flowers you sent me, and I didn't throw away the box or the ribbon." May said panicking at the last part.

May realized she just told Drew she kept everything. She started blushing from a lot of embarrassment.

"Ok. Yeah from that reaction you had that one morning, I'm glad you didn't tell him." Drew said.

"Yeah." May said.

_The next morning… _

MAY'S POV.

Drew and I headed to the docks. I was a little nervous getting on the same ship Ash and Brock almost died in. But I knew I was safe with Drew. Drew and I got on the ship. Diamond had flown out on her Pigeot so she was on the ship too. She spotted Drew and I.

"Hey guys!" Diamond said running up to Drew and I.

"Diamond!" Drew and I said surprised to see her.

"Long time no see! What are you guys doing here?" Diamond asked.

"We're gonna go to Violet City. This ship was the only way there." I said.

"Oh ok. I came for the cruse. Just taking a little break." Diamond said.

"Cool." I said.

"Destiny told me what happened at Cherry Grove City. I can guarantee you, I see Jerkly for one nanosecond and he dies!!!!!" Diamond said.

"I believe you." I said.

"I was thinking about entering the contest, but the rules of the contest say that you have to enter with a bug type." Diamond said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, but I don't have bug type so I can't enter. I wish I could just catch one, but the contest is way too soon. Even if I did catch one I'd never have it ready for the contest in time." Diamond said.

"Man! I was hoping to battle you." I said disappointed Diamond couldn't enter.

"Well, there's a battle field on the ship." Diamond said.

"I would, but after a huge battle on this ship it started sinking. And Ash and Brock almost died." I said.

"Oh my gosh! I can understand. Just so you know there's also a training area. It's just past the cafeteria." Diamond said.

"I'll be over there." Drew said headed to the training area.

Diamond and I talked the whole time Drew was in the training area. It was starting to get late. It was around 11:00 p.m. Drew was asleep, but I couldn't manage. After hearing what had happened to Ash and Brock a long time ago, I was a little scared to be on the same ship. I got up and looked out the window. There was a storm coming in. Now I was really scared. I felt like I was always putting Drew in danger. It was my idea to get on the ship! And now there was a storm coming. And with Harley wanting to kill me I felt really bad. I knew Drew would do just about anything for me. I didn't want him getting hurt because of me. I got back into bed and turned on my I-pod. I was playing a song called Every Part of Me. It explained how I felt about traveling with Drew. I didn't want to stop traveling with him, but I didn't want to put him in danger either. I was really confused. And I was worried about my friends and family finding out. I didn't want them to know, but I hated lying to them. I felt like a completely different person. I just didn't know if it was good or bad.

_Oh. I feel like I'm a million miles away, from myself more and more these days. I've been down._

_So many open roads, but they lead me home. I now I just don't know who I really am. How it's gonna be._

_Is there something that I can't see? I wanna understand. Maybe I will never be who I was before._

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore. Maybe who I am today, ain't so far from yesterday._

_Can I find a way to be, every part of me. So I'll try, try to sort things out. Find myself, get my feet back on the ground._

_It'll take time, but I know I'll be alright. 'Cause nothing much has changed on the inside. _

_It's hard to figure out how it's gonna be. 'Cause I don't really know now. I wanna understand. _

_Maybe I will never be who I was before. Maybe I don't even know her anymore._

_Maybe who I am today, ain't so far from yesterday. Can I find a way to be, every part of me yeah._

_I don't wanna wait to long. To find out where I'm meant to belong. I've always wanted to be where I am today._

_But I never thought I'd feel this waaaaay. Maybe I will never be who I was before._

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore. Maybe who I am today, ain't so far from yesterday._

_Can I find a way to be, every part of me. Every part of me._

I had fallen asleep as my song played. Almost immediately after I fell asleep I felt someone shaking me.

"May wake up!!!" Drew yelled shaking me.

"What!?" I asked concerned.

"You're gonna freak out when I tell you this, but the ships sinking!!!" Drew said.

"Cover your ears this might be loud. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said/screamed!

"Hurry and grab your poke'mon and your stuff!" Drew said.

We grabbed all of our poke'mon. Drew was attaching his to his belt, and I was putting mine in my bag. We were running while doing it. People were running to the life rafts. The ship got hit by a wave and caused Drew and I to drop our poke'mon!!!! My Blazikin and his Roselia's poke'balls were rolling away!

"Blazikin!" I said running after my poke'mon!!

"Roselia!" Drew said doing the same.

We caught up to our poke'balls and grabbed them. But another wave hit the ship! Drew and I were slammed against the wall!!! We were both knocked unconscious!!!!

END POV.

Everyone except May and Drew made it off the ship. The ship turned upside down and began to sink!!! Once everyone got to shore, Officer Jenny went through the records of everyone that got on the ship and saw that May and Drew weren't there.

"Officer Jenny have you seen May and Drew?" Diamond asked extremely worried.

"I looked everywhere and… they're not here." Officer Jenny said feeling terrible for May and Drew.

"No." Diamond said with tears in her eyes.

Officer Jenny took a bouquet of flowers from another officer and walked up to the water.

"Just about everyone made it to safety. Sadly two passengers were unable to make it off the ship. Their names, May and Drew. We can only hope they're in a better place." Officer Jenny said as she put the flowers in the water.

All of Drew's fan girls there were crying, and all May's fan boys were trying to hold it in. Diamond was crying, but she stopped knowing she HAD to do something.

"Officer Jenny I'm going to go look for them." Diamond said.

"Diamond you can't. The ship sank in an area where there are countless whirlpools. And it's the same place where people have supposedly seen a giant Octilery. It's far too dangerous." Officer Jenny said.

"I'm going after them whether you like it or not!!" Diamond said letting out her Pigeot and getting on it.

"Good luck." Officer Jenny said quietly watching her fly away to look for May and Drew.

"May wake up." Drew said trying to wake May up.

"Huh?" May said finally opening her eyes.

"Thank god. You're ok." Drew said helping May up.

"What happened?" May asked.

"Look out the window that'll answer your question." Drew said.

May looked out the window and saw a bunch of water poke'mon. She could only see water and the poke'mon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled freaking out!

"If you don't stop doing that I'm gonna go def!" Drew said covering his ears.

"This isn't the time!!!" May yelled!

"How are we going to get out of here?" Drew asked.

"I have no idea!!!!! It still amazes me how you can manage to not show any sign of losing it!" May said still freaking out.

"That because I'm NOT losing it. Unlike somebody." Drew said referring to May.

"Knock it off! Or I'm breaking the window throwing you out and the sealing it back up!!!!!!" May said. **(You can probably tell that she's officially lost it. LOL)! **

"Window…that's it!" Drew said thinking of an idea.

"You're right. Ash, Brock, and Misty, _I always forget her. _They all got out by making a hole at the top of the boat and having their water poke'mon help them out." May said remembering what Ash told her.

"That might work! You have your Wartortle right?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. Ok let's get to the top of the ship." May said.

May and Drew finally reached the top of the ship.

"Ok I'll use Blazikin and you use your Flygon." May said.

"Oh crap!" Drew said.

"What?" May asked.

"Nurse Joy has my Flygon!" Drew said.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?" May yelled shocked and scared at the same time.

"When we were training Flygon's wings got hurt while battling Roselia. So I left it with Nurse Joy!" Drew said.

"Witch Nurse Joy?" May asked.

"The one that's works at the center in Violet City. And why does it matter?" Drew asked.

"Because if we get to Violet City we know your Flygon will be there." May said.

"Yeah if we get there. Effaces on IF!!!" Drew said/yelled.

"Don't even say that! May yelled.

May let out her poke'mon.

"Blazikin use over heat!" May commanded!

Blazikin did as told. They made a huge hole in the top of the ship. Water started poring in!!!!!!! May and Drew attached a rope to Wartortle and tied the other ends to their waists.

"Ready?" May asked.

"Yeah." Drew said.

"Wartortle let's go!" May said.

May and Drew held their breath as Wartortle swam out of the ship. They finally reached the surface of the water.

"You ok May?" Drew asked.

"I'm fine. Let's try and find some land." May said.

"Ok." Drew said.

May's Wartortle helped them find some land. After a while they finally saw a small island. Just when May was about to say something she felt something touch her ankle!

"What the… AHHH!" May screamed as she was dragged underwater!!

"May!!" Drew dove under along with Wartortle.

There was a huge Octilery that had a hold of May's whole leg!

Wartortle used ice beam on the Octilery! Octilery was frozen solid! Drew grabbed May and swam to the surface of the water. Wartortle came up as well.

"Thanks Drew." May said.

"Sure. Let's get out of here." Drew said.

May and Drew finally reached the small island that they had spotted.

"Land sweet land!!" May said as they stepped on a beach area.

"That Octilery's tentacle must have hit you in the head." Drew said.

"Do you think anyone lives here?" May asked trying to ignore what Drew had just said.

"I doubt it." Drew said.

"I'll see if my poke'nav knows where we are." May said getting out her poke'nav.

The poke'nav turned on. It located where May and Drew were. But there was no name or anything. Just a small island near Violet city.

"There's good news and bad news." May said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"The bad news is this island has no name." May said.

"And the good news is?" Drew asked.

"This island is pretty close to Violet city, but I'm not sure witch way to go." May said.

"That's ok." Drew said.

May and Drew set up camp. They grabbed all their stuff back on the ship. Most of the stuff was dry, but their sleeping bags were still wet.

"Aw man!!!" May said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Our sleeping bags are still wet." May said.

"Great." Drew said sarcastically. **(No duh!) **

May and Drew were sitting on a tree stump.

"Drew… I'm sorry." May said.

"What?" Drew asked confused.

"It was my idea to get on the St. Anne. It's my fault we're in this mess." May said feeling terrible.

"None of this is your fault May." Drew said.

"I just feel like I'm always putting you in danger." May said.

"You're not May." Drew said.

"Ok." May said still feeling bad.

"Hey May…" Drew started when he realized May had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Never mind." Drew said quietly.

May and Drew slept that way for the rest of the night. The next morning Drew was the first to wake up. When he tried to get up he realized May was laying on his lap.

"May time to get up and off of me." Drew said shaking May.

"Five more minutes dad." May said half asleep.

"_Not again." _Drew thought.

"May you have to get up now." Drew said shaking her again.

"What am I laying on?" May asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

She realized she had fallen asleep on Drew.

"AH!!" May yelled as she fell off Drew and hit the ground.

"Good morning to you too." Drew said helping her up.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." May said blushing.

"It's ok." Drew said.

"So how are we going to get off the island?" May asked.

"I have no idea." Drew said.

All of a sudden May herd a ring.

"My phone!" May said.

"You have your phone!" Drew yelled at May.

"In my defense it was berried at the bottom of my bag." May said.

"MAY!!!!!!!!!!" Drew yelled.

"It's Diamond! I'll put her on speaker. Hello?" May said/answered.

"Diamond?" Drew said.

"MAY! DREW!! You guys are ok!" Diamond said happy they were alright.

"Yeah were fine." May said.

"Where are you!?!?" Diamond asked still a little worried.

"We're not sure. There's a small island near Violet City. It doesn't have a name according to my poke'nav, but that's where we are." May said.

"I think I know where you guys are. I'm on my way." Diamond said.

"Ok thanks Diamond." May said hanging up her cell phone.

Diamond tried to find May and Drew. She was having a lot of trouble.

"Pigeot do you see an island anywhere?" Diamond asked getting really worried.

Pigeot nodded no sadly.

"Hang on May and Drew. Just hang on." Diamond said quietly.

Pigeot was looking around when it spotted something in the water. It stopped flying for a moment.

"What is it Pigeot?" Diamond asked.

"Pige Pigeot!" Pigeot pointed at a red spot in the water.

"What the?" Diamond said.

All of a sudden a huge red tentacle shot out of the water! It started creating a whirlpool! Diamond and Pigeot were being sucked in!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond screamed!!!!

"A giant Octilery. To think I used to think that was a tall tale. I hope it doesn't attack Diamond." May said.

"Even if does Diamond can handle it." Drew said.

"You're right." May said.

"Pigeot hang on!" Diamond yelled!

Pigeot was doing it's best to stay in the air!

"Good thing I traded with Destiny yesterday." Diamond said putting a piece in her mouth that would let her breathe underwater. **(These things don't really exist unless it's part of scuba gear. But they use them on TV). **

Diamond dove into the water and let out her sisters Gastrodon. She pointed at the giant Octilery. Gastrodon understood what Diamond wanted and attacked the giant Octilery. Octilery was knocked out. Diamond swam to the surface and got back on her Pigeot. She finally found a small island near Violet City. She finally spotted May and Drew.

"May! Drew!" Diamond yelled as she ran up to them.

"Diamond!!!" May and Drew yelled incredibly glad to see her.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long. I got attacked by a giant Octilery!" Diamond said.

"So did we." May said.

"Ok let's get out of here." Diamond said.

"Thanks Diamond." Drew said.

"No problem." Diamond said.

May, Drew, and Diamond all got on Pigeot. May was a little worried about being attacked again. There was a storm coming in.

"Another storm! REALLY!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?" May yelled.

"The weather around this area can be really unpredictable and dangerous. We need to hurry. Pigeot step on it!!!!" Diamond said.

Pigeot picked up speed.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed as she nearly got hit with a huge red tentacle!!!!

"Pigeot hurry!!!!" Diamond yelled.

The red tentacle from the giant Octilery started making a whirlpool!!!! May started to get sucked in!!! Drew grabbed her just in time!!

"Drew! I think I can get us out of this! I can use Wartortle's surf attack!" May said.

"No way May!!! Wartortle's surf isn't ready!!!" Drew said.

"Drew please!" May begged.

"NO!!!! May something could happen." Drew said.

"But…" May started.

"I'm never gonna let anything happen to you!" Drew said looking into May's sapphire eyes.

"Drew you have to trust me." May said looking into Drew's emerald eyes.

Drew knew he had to trust May, but he didn't want anything to happen to her! He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. He finally let go!

"Wartortle use surf!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled as she threw the poke'ball!!

So, May, Drew and Diamond are attacked by a giant Octilery. Drew barely had the strength to let May go. Will she survive!? Find out next chapter!!!

**Me: Done! **

**May: HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA DO THIS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: Do what?**

**May: Make us wait.**

**Drew: I swear! When are you gonna make the next chapter?**

**Me: As soon as possible. Duh! **

**Soledad: She's gonna live right?**

Me: You'll see. 

**May/Drew/Soledad: OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: BTW if you like the idea of Dawn and Paul together as well and if you like Misty, mudkipluvr4ever is the girl to go to. And hitsugaya16 has some awesome stories too. Check my favorite authors list to find them. If you haven't voted on poll yet please do. Please review and see ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

A Johto Journey Chapter 6 Could Drew Be the One?

**Me: Hi guys! **

**May: Hey!**

**Drew: May better live!**

**Me: So you actually care.**

**Drew: (Blushing) **

**Soledad: So when am I coming back?**

Me: Sorry no spoilers. 

**May/Drew/Soledad: UUUUUUUUUG!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Destiny: Did I miss anything?**

**Me: Drew cares about May a lot.**

**Drew: SHUT UP!!!!!**

**Me: Chapter start!**

_Previously…_

"Wartortle use surf!!!!!!" May yelled as she threw the poke'ball!!!

So, May, Drew and Diamond are attacked by a giant Octilery. Drew barely had the strength to let May go. Will she survive!?

_Presently…_

Wartortle came out of its poke'ball and used surf attack!!! The attack took the water from the whirlpool and created a huge wave!!!!!! May grabbed on to her Wartortle and rode the wave and landed safely on Pigeot.

"Wartortle return! Let's go!" May said.

"Let's go Pigeot!!!" Diamond said.

Pigeot managed to get away from the giant Octilery.

"You ok May?" Drew asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine." May said.

"Ok." Drew said.

"Good job May." Diamond said.

May, Drew, and Diamond searched for Violet city for hours. It was night and they were still lost. Diamond spotted an old ship in the water.

"Hey guys why don't we set up camp on that ship for the night." Diamond suggested.

"Ok." May and Drew said.

Diamond's Pigeot landed on the ship. May, Drew, and Diamond all let out their poke'mon. May's Evee's ears wiggled and it took off!

"Evee come back!" May yelled as she ran after Evee!

Diamond and Drew ran after May!

May, Drew, and Diamond were deep inside the ship by the time they caught up to Evee.

"Evee did you hear something?" May asked.

Evee nodded yes.

"That's weird, but no more running off. Return." May said returning her Evee.

"I'm not sure where we are now. It's weird in this ship though." Diamond said.

"I know. Look how deep the water is." Drew said.

"Let's try and find our way back." May said.

May, Drew, and Diamond tried to find their way back. May felt like the kept hearing something.

"Do you guys hear something?" May asked.

"No." Diamond said.

"Weird it's like there's something in the water." May said.

May kept hearing something in the water. Little did she know she was right. Just as she walked passed another patch of water something came out and grabbed her!!!!

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled as she was pulled into the water!!!!

"MAY!!!" Diamond and Drew yelled!

Drew dove into the water!

"Good thing I have like six of these. Here!" Diamond said as she threw Drew a mouth piece like the one she used earlier.

Diamond put one in her mouth and dove in as well. Drew and Diamond looked around, but couldn't find May. They got out of the water.

"I hope she's ok." Diamond said.

"Let's keep looking. Outside the water this time though." Drew said.

Drew and Diamond started looking again. May was unconscious from being in water a little too long. When she finally opened her eyes she saw that she was tied up by string shot!!! Someone approached her.

"I see my Octilery did its job right." Harley said as he walked up to May.

"_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!!!!!" _May thought scared to death!

"Have fun attacking her." Harley said letting out his Cacturne. **(SOMEONE SHOULD HAVE MURDERED JERKLEY IN THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed scared out of her mind!!!

DREW'S POV.

Diamond and I herd May scream!

"Did you hear that?" Diamond asked getting really worried since May screamed.

"Yeah. Let's…-Splash!-" I started, but was dragged into the water!!!

"DREW NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond screamed!!!!

Diamond dove in immediately! She put a small piece in her mouth. She let out her Gastrodon. It attacked Octilery and caused it to let go of me!! Diamond handed me another mouth piece. We both saw an opening and went through it. We saw May tied up with duck tape on her mouth! She got hit by a poison sting attack!!!! Diamond and I ran to her. I let out my Roselia and had it attack Cacturne and Aryados. Diamond spotted Harley and tackled him to the ground! She started beating the crap out him! She did a huge flip in the air and kicked his face! Then she punched his face! She had him running for his life!

"YOU ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC LOSER I'VE EVER MET!!!!!" Diamond yelled!

"May are you ok!?" I asked taking the duck tape off her mouth.

"Yeah I think so. Just in a little pain." May said.

I untied May. She could barely walk.

"May are you sure you're ok?" I asked really worried about her.

"Yeah the attack just hit my leg. That's why I'm having a little trouble walking. I'll be fine." May said.

"Ok." I said.

"Well hopefully Jerkly will leave. Let's go." Diamond said.

May, Diamond, and I finally found our way to the top of the ship.

"Thank god!" Diamond said.

Diamond saw Harley trying to get away.

"Pigeot hyper beam!!!" Diamond yelled as she threw the poke'ball.

Pigeot came out of its ball and sent Harley flying!

"That never gets old." Diamond said watching Harley practically land in Hoenn.

_The next morning… _

May, Diamond, and I started looking for Violet City again. Diamond finally spotted it!

"There it is!!!!!!" Diamond said pointing to Violet City.

"Awesome!!!" May said.

May, Diamond, and I all got off Pigeot as soon as it landed right by the poke'mon center. All of us went inside.

"I'm going to go get my Flygon." I said.

"We'll come with you." May said.

When May, Diamond, and I walked up to the counter, Nurse Joy was stunned!

"May and Drew!!!!! You two are alive!?" Nurse Joy said incredibly shocked!

"Thanks to Diamond we are." May said.

"Diamond I can't believe you found them!" Nurse Joy said.

"No need to worry! As soon as I called May she told be where she and Drew were. I didn't do everything." Diamond said.

"Speaking of witch…" I started.

"Drew don't go there!!!!!!! IT WAS AT THE BOTTOM OF MY BAG!!!!!!!!!!" May said/yelled.

"Here's your Flygon Drew." Nurse Joy said handing me the poke'ball.

"Thank-you Nurse Joy." I said attaching my poke'ball to my belt.

"I assume you two will be partners in our upcoming contest." Nurse Joy said.

"Partners again!?" May said surprised.

"Yes, in Golden Rod City and here at Violet City are the only two cities in all of Johto that do partners." Nurse Joy said.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait to battle each other." May said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'll get you two set up." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank-you Nurse Joy." May and I said at the same time.

"We have got to stop doing that!" May said.

"Good luck with that." Diamond said.

"It's too bad it's for bug types. I really wanted to use my Cyndaquil." May said.

"You caught one! I didn't know that!" Diamond said.

"Here I'll show you." May said.

May let out her Cyndaquil.

"SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond said looking at the little fire poke'mon.

"Thanks!" May said.

_The day of the contest…_

END POV.

May and Drew were back stage waiting for their turns. Diamond was at the poke'mon center watching the contest. May had her figures crossed and was quietly chanting something.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked.

"Praying that Harley won't be here." May said.

"Who would want to be his partner?" Drew asked.

"Good point." May said.

"Next in stage, please welcome May and Drew!" Vivian announced!

"Beautifly take the stage!" May said throwing her poke'ball!

"Butterfree let's go!" Drew said his poke'ball.

The two butterfly poke'mon came out ready to perform.

"Beautifly use silver wind!" May commanded!

"Butterfree use psybeam!" Drew commanded!

The two attacks made a silver wind psybeam tornado!

"Beautifly…" May started.

"Butterfree…" Drew started.

"Dive inside!!!!!!" May and Drew finished together!

Beautifly and Butterfree dove inside the silver wind psybeam tornado!!!!! They started to spin around caused the tornado to explode!!! Multicolored sparkles rained down in the whole stadium.

"Unbelievable!!!!!!! Now let's see what the judges thought!" Vivian said.

"I loved the way Butterfree and Beautifly worked together. True teamwork between poke'mon!" Contesta said as he gave May and Drew's performance a 9.2!

"Of course remarkable!" Sukizu said as he gave their performance a 9.6!

"I really enjoyed this performance. The way Butterfree and Beautifly performed together so gracefully. Just how two butterfly poke'mon together should be!" Nurse Joy said as she gave their performance a 9.8!

The total score was a 29.8!!! It was the highest score yet!

"That was awesome!" May said.

"Yeah we're going to the second round." Drew said.

The judges made their decisions and May and Drew were in first place.

"Awesome!" May said.

"Now we just have to see who we're up against." Drew said.

May and Drew defeated their first opponents and went to the finals!

"Now it's time for the final battle!!!! It will be May and Drew vs. Josh and Violet!" Vivian announced! **(Again I picked random names).**

"Beautifly take the stage!" May said as she threw her poke'ball!

"Butterfree come on out!" Drew said as he threw his poke'ball!

"Smoochum sweetie show them how it's how it's done!" Violet said as she threw her poke'ball.

"Jynx you come out too!" Josh said as he threw out his poke'ball!

All four poke'mon came out of their poke'balls! They were ready to battle!

"And begin!" Vivian said.

"Butterfree psybeam!" Drew commanded!

"Beautifly silver wind!" May ordered!

The poke'mon did as told. The two attacks were both powerful and beautiful! They hit right on target! Violet and Josh's points dropped 10%!

"Jynx…" Josh started.

"Smoochum…" Violet started.

"Sweet kiss!" Violet and Josh finished together!

Butterfree dodged the attack, but Beautifly got hit!

"Beautifly!" May said worried!

"May just be calm. Butterfree sleep powder!" Drew commanded!

Butterfree hit Smoochum with the sleep powder attack! Now they were even. On each side one poke'mon was asleep and one was awake.

"Beautifly wake up!" May said getting really worried.

"Butterfree use stun spore!" Drew commanded!

The attack hit Jynx! It couldn't move! Beautifly finally woke up!

"Beautifly you're awake!" May said happy.

"Ready to finish them?" Drew asked.

"Oh yeah!" May said.

"Beautifly psychic!" May commanded!

"Butterfree psybeam!" Drew ordered!

The two butterfly poke'mon did as told! The two attacks hit Jynx and Smoochum! They were down for the count!

"And the winners are May and Drew!!!" Vivian announced!

Everyone in the crowd went wild!

"I truly enjoyed every minute of watching you two perform! I can guarantee you two will do even better in the future." Contesta said as he awarded May and Drew with a ribbon that was cut in half.

"Thank-you Contesta." May and Drew said at the same time.

"Thank-you all for coming! I hope you enjoyed every minute of watching all the talented coordinators perform! Thank-you and farewell." Vivian said as the contest ended.

MAY'S POV.

Drew and I went to the poke'mon center.

"May, Drew you guys were awesome!" Diamond said as Drew and I walked into the center.

"Thanks." Drew and I said at the same time.

"Wow you guys are good at that." Diamond said.

Drew and I started slightly blushing.

"Hey guess what. I found out that there's a contest going on in Sinnoh. It's called The Wallace Cup. The ribbon they award for winning it counts in Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto!!!!!!!" Diamond said really excited.

"Oh my gosh! When is it?" I asked.

"It's in two weeks! And my sisters and I are totally entering." Diamond said.

"Drew do you wanna go?" I asked.

"You can go, but I think I'll stay behind." Drew said.

"Oh." I said a little disappointed.

"That way your friends don't catch on." Drew said.

"Good point. Are you sure you're ok with me going alone?" I asked.

"Sure. That way you can catch up with your friends." Drew said.

"And Dawn is dieing to meet you both. But she'll be happy with you alone too May." Diamond said.

"Ok I'll go." I said.

"Awesome! There's a ship to Sinnoh that's leaving tomorrow. It goes to Snowpoint City. Then you can take a ship to Lake Valor resort." Diamond said.

"Snowpoint City is pretty far away though." I said.

"You should go there first. There's an ice cave where you can evolve your Evee." Diamond said.

"Really!? Into what?" I asked.

"This." Diamond said showing me a picture of Glaceon.

"THAT IS SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled almost in a trance!

"Told you." Diamond said.

"Thanks Diamond." I said.

"You're welcome. Well I better get going. Bye guys! See you in Sinnoh May!" Diamond said as she ran out of the poke'mon center.

"Come on May let's get you ready." Drew said.

"Thanks Drew." I said.

Drew and I went into our room.

"Thanks for letting me go to Sinnoh Drew." I said packing my stuff.

"You're welcome." Drew said.

_The next morning… _

Drew and I went to the docks. The ship would be there soon.

"I'm gonna miss you while you're gone." Drew said.

"I'll miss you too." I said slightly blushing.

"That reminds me. While you sleeping I got this for you." Drew said pulling out a small blue case that most likely had jewelry in it.

Drew opened the case. There was necklace inside. It was a silver chain with a green D.

"D as in Drew?" I asked.

"Yeah." Drew said slightly blushing.

Thank-you Drew." I said.

"Allow me." Drew said as he put the necklace around my neck.

"Thank-you so much Drew." I said almost in tears from happiness.

The ship arrived at the dock.

"Well have fun May, and good luck." Drew said as he kissed my cheek.

Just as Drew kissed my cheek there was a bright flash. For a second I thought someone took our picture. I didn't care though. I was almost in a trance since Drew kissed my cheek. Whoever took the picture was using a red camera. **(If you've seen poke'mon episode Hi Ho Silver Wind you'll know what evil creature took the picture). **

"I'll defiantly have fun. Thanks." I said as I got on the ship.

"Bye May take care!" Drew said watching me leave on the ship.

"Bye Drew I'll see you when I get back!" I yelled so Drew could hear me.

The wind blew threw our hair as I left. With the necklace and Drew cheering for me, I had I feeling I was gonna win the contest. I spent the day relaxing for a change. I went to bed around 10:00 p.m. I was so touched that Drew gave me the necklace. I felt kind of embarrassed that I was so nervous when he gave it to me. I really wanted to be his girlfriend, but I didn't want to ruin anything. I woke up the next morning. When I stepped outside onto the top deck of the ship I almost got frozen solid.

"We're defiantly in Snowpoint City." I said barely able to talk.

I went back into my room. I put on a thick pink coat. I gathered up all my stuff. I got off the boat and went into the Snowpoint City poke'mon center.

"Nurse Joy do you know where the ice cave is?" I asked.

"Outside the poke'mon center go down the pathway, and go down past the lake. You can't miss it." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank-you Nurse Joy." I said as I ran outside the poke'mon center.

I fallowed Nurse Joy's directions. I came across the lake. It was called Lake Acuity. I was staring at it in shock. I was beautiful! All of a sudden I saw a shadow come out of the water! It started to fly around!

"What is that?" I asked as I pulled out my poke'dex.

"There is no data." The poke'dex couldn't identify the poke'mon.

All of a sudden the mysterious poke'mon vanished!

"What was that!?" I asked kind of freaked out.

"Perhaps it was the legendary poke'mon Uxie." Professor Rowan said as he walked up to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm professor Rowan. Sinnoh region's poke'mon expert." Prof. Rowan said.

"I'm May it's nice to meet you. So what poke'mon was that?" I asked.

"I don't know May. But if I had to guess, I would say it might have been the Uxie. A legendary poke'mon that allegedly lives at the bottom of the lake." Prof. Rowan said.

"Wow." I said.

"Indeed." Prof. Rowan said.

"Do you know where the ice cave is?" I asked.

"Yes, fallow me." Prof. Rowan said.

"Thank-you." I said.

I fallowed Prof. Rowan into the ice cave. There was a huge rainbow colored crystal.

"WOW!!!! Evee come on out!" I said as I threw my poke'ball.

Evee came out of its ball and touched the ice crystal. It started to glow white! Evee suddenly turned into a brand new poke'mon! It was now a Glaceon!

"Thank you so much Prof. Rowan." I said.

"You're welcome May. Well I have to get back to my research. Enjoy your new poke'mon." Prof. Rowan said as he left.

"Awesome! Now all we have to do is catch the ship at the docks tomorrow. Glaceon return." I said as returned my poke'mon.

I went back to the poke'mon center. I called the Lake Valor poke'mon center.

"Hello?" Nurse Joy answered the phone.

"Hello this is May Maple. Is Ash Ketchum there?" I asked.

"He just left. I'm sorry." Nurse Joy said.

"Will you ask him to give me a call when he comes back?" I asked of Nurse Joy.

"Sure thing May." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

A few hours later I went back to the poke'mon center. It was about 9:30 p.m. Nurse Joy walked up to me.

"May you have a call from Ash Ketchum." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks. I'll take it right now." I said as walked up to the videophones.

"Hi May." Ash said.

"Hi Ash. I wanted to let you know that I'm coming to enter the Wallace Cup!" I said.

"Really!? Dawn, Brock come here." Ash said.

"Hey May!" Dawn said as she walked up to the videophone.

"How are you doing?" Brock asked.

"I'm doing fine. What about you guys?" I asked.

"We're all doing fine." Dawn said.

"I'm coming to enter the Wallace Cup." I said.

"REALLY!?!?!?!??!? AWESOME!!!!!!!!! My sister must have told you huh?" Dawn said.

"Yep. Diamond told me. I'll be there in two days." I said.

"That's great! We'll meet you at the dock then." Ash said.

"Ok. Well it's getting late. I'll see you there. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

I got a room and went to bed. I couldn't wait to see my friends! I was already missing Drew. I was still wearing the necklace he gave me. I was a little worried about him, but I knew he was gonna be fine. The next morning I woke up, took a shower and went to the docks. The ship arrived. I got on and day dreamed almost the whole day. I was really excited to see Ash and Brock.

_The next morning… _

I saw Sinnoh straight ahead. I let out my Beautifly to let Ash and Brock know that I was almost there. Beautifly spotted them and flew towards them.

"Piplup aren't you excited were going to get a chance to meet the girl that Ash and Brock traveled around with a long time ago? She also the girl that has been super close to Drew Hayden." Dawn whispered the last part.

Piplup rolled its eyes at the last part. Piplup pointed out a Beautifly coming towards them. Beautifly perched on top of Ash's head.

"Do I know this Beautifly?" Ash asked.

"You'll find out in a minute." Brock said.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" I said as the ship approached the dock.

END POV.

May stepped off the ship and walked up to Ash, Brock, and Dawn.

"Hey guys!" May said as she walked up to Ash, Brock, and Dawn.

"Hey May." Ash said.

"It sure has been a while." Brock said.

"It's so nice to meet you May." Dawn said shaking May's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." May said.

"They call you the princess of Hoenn." Dawn said.

"Stop you're making me blush. Call me May K?" May said.

"K. So since you're the princess. There has to be a prince." Dawn said.

"Really?" May asked getting worried.

"Yeah, and according to this magazine…the prince of Hoenn should be…" Dawn started.

"_Please don't say it! Please don't say it!!!!!!!!" _May thought getting really worried.

"Drew Hayden." Dawn said.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Ash yelled shocked.

"Yeah. May's the princess and Drew's the prince of Hoenn." Dawn said.

"Why would the magazine say that Drew's the prince?" Ash asked getting jealous. **(If you ask me, Ash does like May, but the second he sees Misty he'll get over it).**

"Isn't it obvious!? When ever people call two people prince and princess, it's because most people think they would make a good c…" Dawn was cut off by May hand.

"Finish that sentence and you're finished! Make something up I'll explain later." May whispered to Dawn.

"It's because a lot of people think they're the two best coordinators in that region." Dawn lied.

"_Phew!" _May though relieved.

"Oh! That a really cute necklace." Dawn said.

"_OH NO!!!!!!! I forgot to take it off! _Thanks." May said taking it off.

"Why are you taking it off?" Dawn asked.

"A… the chain's starting to hurt my neck that's all." May said panicking.

"Oh ok." Dawn said.

"That reminds me. I evolved Evee while I was in Snowpoint City." May said.

"Really?" Dawn said.

"Yep. Look." May said as she threw her poke'ball.

Glaceon came out of its poke'ball.

"How adorable!" Dawn said.

"Thanks." May said.

"Why don't we go register for the contest?" Dawn suggested.

"Ok." May said.

May, Ash, Brock, and Dawn all went the resort area where May and Dawn could enter the contest. Zoey was there too. **(Incase you don't know, Zoey is one of Dawn's rivals). **She walked up to Dawn.

"Hey Dawn." Zoey said.

"Zoey hi! I'm glad you're here." Dawn said.

"You're registered right?" Zoey asked.

"Yep." Dawn said.

"That's good." Zoey said.

"May come here." Dawn said.

May walked up to Zoey and Dawn.

"Zoey I want you to meet a friend. This May." Dawn said.

"Nice to meet you." May said.

"Back at ya." Zoey said.

"Hey guys!" Diamond and Destiny said as they ran up to everyone.

"Destiny, Diamond!" May and Dawn said happy to see them.

"WHOA!!!!!! "Ok who's who!?!?!?!?" Zoey asked freaking out.

"Look will do this. I'm Diamond the one with the ponytail, Dawn's got her normal hair style, and Destiny's hair is curly." Diamond said as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Ok I think I can remember that." Zoey said.

"Yeah us too." Ash said.

The whole gang spent the whole day hanging out and catching up. The girls got their room and Ash and Brock their own. The girls were all in their pajamas. They were talking, and talking, and talking! They had a huge bowl of candy in the middle of the floor. Some of their poke'mon were out eating.

"So May what are Johto contests like?" Dawn asked.

"Well they're a lot like the ones here. Only you don't need to use seals and ball capsules." May said.

"Cool. So what's it like to be dating Drew Hayden?" Dawn asked.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? We are not dating!!! I wish we were, but we're not!!!!!!!!!!" May said shocked Dawn thought that.

"What do you mean? Drew kissing your cheek made front page of coordinator weekly." Dawn said showing May the magazine.

"The Romeo and Juliet of contests!?!?!?!?!?" May yelled panicking!!!!! **(Regal Bryant Lover (SP) was the one who came up with that to let you guys know. Yes she gave me permission to use it! Peace fanfiction owners)! **

"Yeah. There's a whole article in there." Dawn said.

May grabbed Dawn by the collar.

"Witch regions does this magazine go to?" May asked in a death tone.

Dawn swallowed before answering.

"All of… them." Dawn said scared.

"OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled!

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Sis if May's dad sees that, he'll make sure Drew never sees May again!!!!!!!" Destiny yelled scared out of her mind!!!

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn yelled.

"Don't worry guys I'll get in touch with the press." Diamond said dialing a number on her cell phone.

Destiny, Dawn, May, and Zoey all looked at her in a weird way.

"When you're one of the top coordinators you get somewhere." Diamond said.

"Good point." Dawn said.

"Hello? Ok that magazine I need you to make sure that doesn't reach Hoenn. Because! They'll end up like in the Love Story song WITH OUT THE HAPPY ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok thank-you very much bye." Diamond said hanging up her cell phone.

"Well?" May asked worried.

"It'll never go to Hoenn." Diamond said.

"Thank god!" Zoey said.

"Thank-you so much Diamond! You are a life saver!" May said.

"You're welcome May." Diamond said.

"Ok you're not dating him, but you're traveling with him right?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. But you guys have to promise you won't tell Ash and Brock. They'll freak out!" May said.

"No problem." Destiny said.

"Thanks guys." May said.

"I just can't believe you've never gone a date with this incredibly yummy…" Zoey started, but stopped when May shot her a slight glare.

"Sorry." Zoey said a little scared.

"So you really like him?" Dawn said.

"Yeah. I kind of think that maybe he could be the one." May said.

"In that case there's something I want you to sing." Diamond said as she started up the music.

May recognized the song.

"You're gonna make me aren't you?" May said.

"Yep." Diamond said.

"Fine." May said.

_Smooth talk'n, so rock'n. He's got everything that a girls want'n. Guitar cutie. He plays it groovy. _

_And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid. Think I'm really falling for his smile. _

_Get butterflies when he says my name. He's got something special. He's got something special. _

_And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental. He's got something special. He's got something special._

_I can hardly breathe, something tell'n me maybe he could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one._

_He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one._

_He's light'n, sparks are fly'n. Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and, I'm going crazy, about him lately. _

_And I can't help myself from how my heart is race'n. Think I'm really digging on his vibe. He really blows me away._

_He's got something special. He's got something special. And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental._

_He's got something special. He's got something special. I can hardly breathe._

_Something tell'n me maybe he could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one._

_He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one._

_And he's got a way, of making me feel. Like everything I do is, perfectly fine. The stars are aligned when I'm with him._

_He's got something special. He's got something special. And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental._

_He's got something special. He's got something special. I can hardly breathe._

_Something tell'n me maybe he could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one._

_He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the ooooooooone. _

"Happy?" May asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes." Diamond said.

"I wonder who took the picture though." May said.

"Did you see the camera?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah it was red." May said.

"Jerkly." Diamond said in a death tone.

"How did he find out!?" May asked freaking out.

"He's evil! That's how!!!!!" Diamond said wanting to murder Harley.

"So with that aside. What's been going on with you and Drew?" Dawn asked in a slight teasing voice.

"Well…" May started.

MAY'S POV.

I told Dawn and Zoey everything. Diamond and Destiny already knew most of it. Because of everything that had happened Zoey and Dawn were doing a lot of screaming. I finally finished by showing then the necklace Drew gave me.

"That is so romantic!" Zoey said.

"So, so romantic!" Dawn said.

All us girls continued to talk about what had been happening lately. All of a sudden we herd a loud bang. We all rushed into Ash and Brock's room. Ash had fallen out of bed. **(If you ask me he's always been clumsy). **

"Ash you do have a bed." Brock said.

"Sorry I was dreaming I was in middle of really tough battle." Ash said.

Ash put on his jacket and left the room.

"Ash where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"Well I'm not sleeping so I'm gonna go for a walk." Ash said.

Ash was looking at the lake when a shadow came out of it!!!! It started to fly around and then vanished!!!! Ash ran as fast as he could back into his room!

"Brock! It was there and then whoosh it vanished! I've got no idea what it was!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash started yelling!

"Slow down. I can't understand a thing you're saying." Brock said.

All us girls ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Diamond asked.

"It was there then it wasn't and…" Ash started, but Piplup shot a bubble beam at his face.

"Looks like Piplup thought you needed to cool off." Dawn said.

"OK NO MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled!

"So you saw a shadow?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah. It seemed like a weird poke'mon." Ash said.

"The same thing happened to me." Dawn said.

"Really sis?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah I thought I told you. It happened on the first day I met Piplup. I was at Lake Varity. I was looking at the lake and saw a strange shadow. Professor Rowan said there's always been a legend about a legendary poke'mon living at the bottom of the lake." Dawn said.

"I saw and herd the same thing." I said.

"You're kidding!" Destiny said shocked.

"I met professor Rowan as soon as the shadow disappeared. He said it might have been the legendary poke'mon Uxie. It was at Lake Acuity." I said.

"Well I know what May's saying is true. You see I'm from Snowpoint City. And I would often hear those stories when I was little." Zoey said.

"I'm going to get in touch with professor Rowan in the morning and ask him right away." Dawn said.

END POV.

So May's Sinnoh experience begins. She's confident she'll win the Wallace Cup! Will she? Find out!

**Me: Done!**

**May: I'm gonna win right?**

Me: No spoilers!

**May/Drew/Soledad: SERIOUSLY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**May: Please tell!**

Me: Let me think…NO!

**May: (Sticks tongue out) **

**Me: Please review and see ya! **


	7. Chapter 7

A Johto Journey Chapter 7 Old Friends, New Rivals

**Me: Hey guys!**

**May: Hi!**

**Destiny: Sup girl?**

**Soledad: Hi.**

**Dawn: Hey sis. **

**Drew: I really need some other guys in here or I'm out of here!**

**Me: Fine. (Snaps fingers) (Ash and Brock show up)**

**Ash: What are we doing here?**

**Brock: Yeah.**

**Me: (Points at Drew)**

**Ash: Girls driving ya crazy.**

**Drew: Yeah.**

**Ash: I know the feeling.**

**Me/May/Destiny/Soledad/Dawn: (Glares at Ash and Drew)**

**Drew: RUN!**

**Ash: Why?**

**Me: Pigeot…**

**Drew: Girl with anger issues and Pigeot that knows hyper beam!**

**Ash/Drew: (Running for their lives) **

**May: That was easy.**

**Me: Yeah. Chapter go!**

May, Diamond, Destiny, Dawn, and Zoey were all ready for the Wallace Cup. It was around noon. The contest was in a few days. May was getting her poke'mon back from Nurse Joy.

"Thank-you Nurse Joy." May said putting her poke'balls in her fanny pack.

"You're welcome May." Nurse Joy said.

"By the way. If I get a call from Drew, say it's my mom and wink." May said.

"Ok why?" Nurse Joy asked confused.

"Because I'm traveling with him, but I'm here by myself. And if my friends find out that I'm traveling with him, they will freak!" May said.

"Ok got it." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." May said.

"Hey May." Dawn said as she walked up to her.

"Oh! Hey Dawn." May said.

"So you never explained. Why did you nearly kill me when I almost said that people made you and Drew prince and princess because just about everyone thinks ya'll should date?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just, if they were to find out about any of it they would freak more then you when I told you I know Drew." May said.

"Really why?" Dawn asked.

"I just know they would. Drew would normally tease me to death, and Ash and Brock know that. That's why." May said.

"Ok. Sorry I almost blew it." Dawn said.

"It's ok. I'll tell them I'm traveling with Drew eventually." May said.

May knew she would tell Ash and Brock eventually, but what she didn't know was that Ash and Brock had heard everything she had just said. The whole gang was eating at the cafeteria in the poke'mon center.

"So how's it going in Johto again?" Ash asked.

"Um… fine. I've got three ribbons." May said not sure where Ash was going with this. Considering she had already told him.

"And you've run into Drew already right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." May said getting worried.

"And according to this magazine… you two should travel together. AND THEN NOT TELL US!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled the last part.

May didn't know what to say.

"How'd you find out?" May asked.

"Do you have any idea how popular this magazine is?" Brock asked.

"And how loud you guys talk." Ash added.

"I guess I had it coming." May said.

"May why didn't you tell us?" Brock asked.

"Because I thought you guys would freak out." May said.

"Why would we freak?" Ash asked.

"Well you know that back when I was traveling with you Drew would always tease me. I thought that if you knew that I was traveling with him you would say…" May started.

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life!" May and Ash finished.

"See!" May said.

"May you have a call from your mom." Nurse Joy said winking.

"No need for that Nurse Joy. They already know. Thank-you though." May said as she headed to the video phones.

"Hey Drew." May said.

"Hi May." Drew said.

"Um… there's something I need to tell you." May said.

"What is it?" Drew asked concerned.

"My friends found out about everything." May said.

"It was the magazine wasn't it?" Drew asked.

"Yeah." May said.

"Did your parents find out?" Drew asked a little worried.

"No, Diamond made sure that the magazine wouldn't reach Hoenn." May said.

"That's Diamond for ya." Drew said.

"Yeah. Sorry my friends found out." May said.

"May it's ok. I would have been ok with them knowing from the start." Drew said.

"Ok. Well I've gotta do some training. I'll talk to you later. I miss you." May said.

"I miss you too May. Good luck in the contest." Drew said.

"Thanks, bye." May said.

"Bye." Drew said hanging up the phone.

May hung up the as well. She went back to her friends.

"I guess since you know about Drew and I, I might as well tell you everything that's happened so far." May said.

"That would be nice." Ash said still a little upset with May.

May told Ash and Brock everything. She finally finished. Ash and Brock couldn't believe what May had just told them! Ash was upset because he still liked May. But now she was with Drew. He couldn't pick between fighting for May, or going back to the first girl he liked, Misty.

"I still can't believe your traveling with Drew!" Ash said.

"This is exactly why I didn't wanna tell you! I knew you would freak out!" May said as she ran to her room.

"Nice going you stupid head!" Dawn, Destiny, and Diamond yelled as they ran after May. Zoey went after May as well.

"May." Dawn said as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" May asked crying a little bit.

"It's us." Diamond said.

"Come on in." May said.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked as she, her sisters, and Zoey walked in the room.

"That's a really stupid question sis." Diamond said.

"Well excuse me Ms. I'm perfect because I can beat up Jerkly." Dawn said.

"At least, I CAN beat him up!" Diamond said/yelled.

"I can too!!!!!!! I just haven't gotten a chance yet!!!!" Dawn started to yell too.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My life is falling apart, but I'm interrupting a witch sister can beat up Harley better crisis!!!" May yelled!

"Sorry May." Diamond said.

"May look… I think Ash likes you." Dawn said.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!? No, no, no, no! He likes Misty I can tell." May said.

"Yeah, but he's not around Misty. He was around you for a few years so he started to like you." Dawn said.

"Well I think if you talk to Ash more he'll understand." Diamond said.

"Ok." May said.

Destiny, Dawn, Zoey, and May went to talk to Ash. Diamond went to go train. She spotted someone she did not wanna see. It was Brendan. Brendan walked up to her.

"Have you seen a girl named May? She's wearing a green and orange outfit. Looks like my type." Brendan asked.

Diamond grabbed Brendan by the caller.

"Yes, I know where she is, but I'll never tell you. I know what you're up to. And if you do anything to Drew trying to win May, I swear to God I'll kill you! Dead, murdered, stabbed." Diamond said in a death tone.

"Why should I be afraid of you?" Brendan asked.

"1 I'm holding you in the air with one hand, and 2 I don't think you want my FOOTPRINT ON YOUR FACE!!!!!!!" Diamond threatened.

"No need for that." Brendan said getting scared.

"I am in no mood for your crap." Diamond said throwing Brendan on the ground.

Diamond ran to me. I was talking to Ash. Ash was still upset that I liked Drew, but he started to understand.

"May! Bad news!" Diamond yelled as she ran up to me!

"What is it?" May asked concerned.

"Brendan's here!" Diamond said.

"WHAT!?" May screamed scared!

"Brendan is here! He found you!" Diamond said.

"Did he do anything to Drew?" May asked worried out of her mind.

"Not that I know of, but I wouldn't worry." Diamond said.

"WHY!?!?!?!?" May asked freaking out!

"Because I told him I would kill him if he does anything to Drew." Diamond said.

"Ok, but I have to make sure." May said heading to the poke'mon center.

"What the heck is going on?" Ash asked.

"DON'T YOU LISTEN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Diamond, Destiny, Zoey, and Dawn yelled since May had already told Ash what had happened with Brendan.

May ran into the poke'mon center and spotted Brendan. She ran up to him.

"Brendan why are you here?" May asked.

"I'm here to see you. Besides I wouldn't worry about Drew. He's in a better place." Brendan said** (He's fine I just wanted to freak you out).**

May's eyes crossed and she fainted! Diamond, Destiny, Dawn, Ash, Zoey, and Brock walked into poke'mon center.

"MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond, Destiny, Dawn, Ash, Zoey, and Brock yelled!!!

"BRENDAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond yelled tackled Brendan to the ground!

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't mean it like that!" Brendan said scared because Diamond had him pined.

"What are you talking about?" Diamond asked getting off Brendan.

"May freaked when I said that Drew's in a better place." Brendan said standing up.

"Huh? Oh my…" Diamond started but fainted too!!!

"SIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn and Destiny yelled!

"What did you say!?" Ash yelled!

"I said that Drew's in a better place, but I meant that Johto region is better than this one!" Brendan said.

May and Diamond finally opened their eyes.

"May, Diamond, relax! I meant that Johto is way better than Sinnoh." Brendan said.

"THANK GOD THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled!!!

"What did you just say about this region?" Dawn asked getting mad.

"Especially Twinleaf Town. That place is a total dump." Brendan said.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond, Destiny, and Dawn tackled Brendan to the ground!

They started beating the crap out of him! He was running faster then a motorcycle when Diamond, Destiny, and Dawn finally let him up!

"At least that tells us he's alive." Brock said shocked that Dawn, Diamond, and Destiny would beat on Brendan like that.

"HE'S LUCKY TO BE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn, Destiny, and Diamond yelled.

"He gave me a heart attack! I've gotta call Drew." May said running over to the videophones.

"I hope he's ok." Dawn said worried.

"Does every girl like Drew?" Ash asked.

"Pretty much." Zoey said.

May called Drew.

"Hey May what's up?" Drew asked/answered.

"Are you ok?" May asked.

"Yeah why?" Drew asked.

"Well Brendan showed up and I wasn't sure if he did anything to you." May said.

"I haven't even seen him." Drew said.

"Oh ok. He kind of scared me when he said you were in a better place, but he meant that Johto is a better region then Sinnoh in his opinion." May said.

"Ok. You didn't faint did you?" Drew asked.

"Maybe." May said.

"You ok?" Drew asked.

"Yeah." May said.

"Well I better go. Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Drew asked.

"Yeah Brendan's gone. He said that Twinleaf Town's a dump, and Destiny, Dawn, and Diamond got a hold of him." May said.

"Wow he's lucky to be alive." Drew said.

"Yeah. Ok bye Drew." May said.

"Bye May." Drew said hanging up the phone.

May hung up the phone as well. She was glad Brendan didn't do anything to Drew.

"Is Drew ok?" Diamond asked.

"He's fine." May said.

"Thank god!" Dawn said.

MAY'S POV.

I was really worried about Drew. I got a strange feeling something bad was going to happen. Now I was really worried.

_Later that night…_

"I still can't believe Harley did all that to you!" Zoey said.

"Yeah it was scary." I said.

"I don't get why Drew didn't come to Sinnoh too." Dawn said.

"Oh please. You just wanted to meet the guy you married in your dreams." Diamond said teasing with her sister.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! It's not like you haven't had that dream!!!" Dawn yelled!

Dawn and Diamond started wrestling. Destiny rolled her eyes. After everyone went to bed I had a horrible nightmare.

_Dream sequence…_

I was looking for Drew, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Brianna walked up to me. I could barely tell it was her. We were standing outside the poke'mon center. I had a feeling it was a dream, but I was so paranoid I couldn't tell. The area around us was very strange. There was a faded grass around. There was a slight breeze that caused the grass to sway back and forth. It was very scary and mysterious. The sky seemed gray, and Brianna didn't look normal. When she finally came into view her eyes flashed a bright red before she reveled herself.

"Where is Drew?" I asked mad as heck!

"Look if I can't have Drew no one can!" Brianna said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked annoyed.

"See for yourself." Brianna said pointing at the poke'mon center.

I ran inside the poke'mon center! Drew was on the ground. Harley was standing next to him. Drew was motionless. Harley had his Cacturne out.

"DREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled!

Harley was staring at Drew. He had a smirk on his face.

"What did you!?!?!?!?!?" I asked scared to death!

"Drew not moving should answer your question." Harley said.

"I SWEAR YOU'RE FROM HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs!

"Speaking of witch I need to get home." Harley said.

Harley had black dust surrounding him. He suddenly vanished.

"Drew! Drew please wake up!" I yelled!

Drew wasn't moving. I was crying my eyes out. I knew there was nothing I could do.

_End dream sequence…_

"May wake up!" Dawn said shaking me.

"What!?" I yelled freaking out!

"You were crying in your sleep. What were you dreaming?" Dawn asked.

I explained what I had dreamt. It was the middle of the night. I couldn't go back to sleep. I was playing a song on my I-pod. It was called Catch Me. It explained how I felt about Drew. I was really worried that I was gonna finally admit I was falling for him, and he was gonna leave me. I was really scared after the dream I had just had.

_Before I fall, to fast. Kiss me quick, but make it last. So I can see how badly this will hurt me. When you say goodbye._

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow. Let the future pass, and don't let go. But tonight I could fall too soon. _

_Under this beautiful moonlight. But you're so hypnotizing. You've got me laughing while I sing. _

_You've got smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling. Your love is where I'm falling. _

_But please don't catch me. See this heart won't settle down. Like I child running scared form a clown._

_I'm terrified of what you do. My stomach screams just when I look at you. Run far away, so I can breathe._

_Even though you're far from suffocating me. I can't set my hopes to high. Cuz every hello, ends with a goodbye._

_But you're so hypnotizing. You've got me laughing while I sing. You've got smiling in my sleep. _

_And I can see this unraveling. Your love is where I'm falling. But please don't catch me. _

_So now you see, why I'm scared. I can't open up my heart without, a care. But here I go, it's what I feel._

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real. But you're so hypnotizing. You've got me laughing while I sing. _

_You've got smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling. Your love is where I'm falling. _

_So please don't catch me. If this is love please don't break meeee. I'm giving up so just, catch me. _

I turned off my I-pod and managed to go back to sleep. My dreams were normal for a moment, but they started turning bad again! I was punching and kicking in my sleep. Diamond, Dawn, Destiny, and Zoey were doing the same! We all woke up screaming!

"DREW!!!!!" I was only one screaming a name.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond, Destiny, Dawn, and Zoey screamed too!

"I just had the worst nightmare!" Dawn said almost in tears.

"Me too." Zoey said.

"I think we all did. Something's not right." Diamond said.

"I'll check with Nurse Joy to see if any poke'mon are acting up." Dawn said.

"I'll check with Ash and Brock to see if it happened to them too." I said.

When Dawn went to check with Nurse Joy, everyone in the center was awake!

"Looks like the whole center had nightmares." Dawn said quietly.

Dawn went into the Ash and Brock's room.

"Did you guys have nightmares too?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"That's means the whole center did." Dawn said.

"That's it! Someone's behind it, and I'm figuring it out!" Diamond said as she ran out of the center.

Ash, Brock, Destiny, Diamond, and Dawn fallowed her. They all saw a purple light coming from behind the center.

"Show yourself now!" Diamond demanded!

The person came out of the darkness and showed them self. It was Harley!

"HARLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn, Destiny, and Diamond yelled!!!!!!

"I should have known!" I yelled!

"How are you giving the whole poke'mon center nightmares!?" Zoey asked on the verge of killing him.

Harley's new poke'mon came into view. It was a Gengar!!!!

"So he's been waiting for everyone to fall asleep, and using Gengar's nightmare attack!" Dawn said.

"Aren't you clever?" Harley said.

"Why I…" Diamond started, but got hit by Gengar's nightmare attack!

Diamond hit the ground!

"Sis wake up!" Destiny and Dawn yelled!

"Diamond no!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beautifly get him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I threw the poke'ball.

Beautifly came out of its poke'ball! It tried to attack Harley, but his Aryados stopped it! Harley grabbed me and held a knife to my neck!

"One step closer and she dies!" Harley said.

Ash, Brock, Destiny, and Dawn didn't know what do. They knew Harley was serious. I was scared to death. Suddenly bright green leafs hit Harley and caused him to let go of me! I didn't know who had helped me, but as soon as they came into view, I saw who it was. It was Drew!!!!!

"Roselia use petal dance!" Drew commanded!

The attack hit Harley! He returned his poke'mon and ran all the way back Johto pretty much.

"Drew!!!" I yelled as I ran and hugged him.

"Hey May." Drew said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked letting go of him.

"As soon as you told me that Brendan found you, I knew that Harley probably did too." Drew said.

"Drew is that you?" Diamond asked as she quickly sat up. **(One time I wouldn't get up at a sleepover and my friend said, "Drew's in our room." I sat up so fast it wasn't funny! LOL)!**

"We should really try that when she won't get up to enter a contest." Destiny said.

"Hey guys." Drew said.

"This is Dawn." I introduced Dawn.

"It's a real honor to meet you." Dawn said shaking Drew's hand.

Drew flipped his hair after he let go of her hand.

"This is best night ever!" Dawn whispered to Destiny.

"Cute huh?" Destiny whispered back.

"And this is Zoey." I introduced Zoey this time.

"Hey nice to meet you." Zoey said shaking Drew's hand.

"Back at ya." Drew said letting go of her hand.

"EEEEEP!!!!!!!!!" Zoey squealed to Dawn.

"So does that mean you're gonna watch the Wallace cup here?" I asked.

"Yep." Drew said.

I just smiled. We all went back to the poke'mon center. All us girls went back our room and Drew stayed with Ash and Brock.

"Wow he's even cuter in person." Dawn squealed.

Destiny and Diamond looked at her.

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR WILL POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn yelled!

"I know! He is so cute!" Zoey said.

"If he's cute bring on the smok'n hot!" Dawn said.

"Actually he covers that." Diamond said.

"If he was any hotter he'd be on fire!" Destiny said.

"GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Sorry." Dawn, Destiny, Diamond, and Zoey said.

"I'm really worried." I said.

"About what?" Diamond asked.

"I'm worried about Brianna. She'll do anything to get to Drew." I said.

"Ah don't worry. Drew likes you." Dawn said.

"Thanks." I said.

END POV.

_The day of the Wallace Cup… _

Dawn, Diamond, Destiny, Zoey, and May were all back stage waiting for the contest to begin. May was wearing her dress outfit, Dawn was wearing a pink dress with a black choker, Diamond was wearing the same thing as Dawn only in red, Destiny was wearing the same thing in purple, and Zoey was wearing a red vest that buttoned in the middle with yellow streams on the sides. Red pants and a white undershirt. They were all ready to compete! Ash, Brock, and Drew were in the audience. They had front row seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Wallace Cup!!!! In this one of a kind contest the ribbon awarded to our winner will count as a win in not just Sinnoh, but in Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto as well!!!! Now to open the contest, please welcome Wallace!!!!!!!!!" Marian announced!

There was a huge pool taking up almost the entire stage! Suddenly A huge water fall came out of the pool and revealed Milotic! It had several sparkling water rings surrounding it! Then, two giant waves went towards the area for Marian to stand. **(She moved duh)** Milotic then used the rings surrounding it and had them meet with the waves on the stage. Out of nowhere Wallace appeared!!!!!! He had the same rings around him this time!!!

"He's a true genius! Ladies and gentlemen, Wallace!!!!!!!" Marian said.

"Hello Sinnoh and big good morning!" Wallace greeted.

The crowd went insane!!!!!

"I'm glad to welcome you to the Wallace Cup at beautiful Lake Valor! Everyone stand up!" Wallace said.

Six skinny water falls shot into the air!! With hundreds of blue sparkles around them!

"Wow Wallace is amazing!" Dawn said.

"I know! Defiantly a master!" Diamond said.

"Almost as good as our mom." Destiny said.

All the girls started laughing.

"I can't wait. I'll finally get my forth ribbon." May said.

"I don't think so." Zoey said.

"Very funny." May said.

"Wallace has also agreed to be our special guest judge!" Marian announced.

Marian introduced the other three judges as always. **(I'm running out of stuff for them to say)!!!!! **

"First up May!!!!" Marian said.

"Wartortle, take the stage." May said throwing her poke'ball.

Wartortle came out of its poke'ball! Because of the seal on the poke'ball a ton of pink bubbles came out as well!

"Wow! Wartortle awesome!" Dawn said watching May perform.

"And to think that used to be May's little Squirtle." Brock said.

"Yep." Drew said.

"Wartortle use rapid spin!" May commanded.

Wartortle did as told. It was skipping on the water and everyone a fresh spray of water! Wartortle made a really big splash and it hit Ash! Brock and Drew were laughing.

"Sorry Ash that was funny." Brock said.

"Yeah it was." Drew said.

"I wouldn't talk it almost hit you." Ash said getting upset.

"Well it didn't." Drew said.

"Aquatail!" May ordered!

Wartortles aquatail made giant sprays of water like a sprinkler! Absolutely gorgeous!

"May's doing a really good job of showing off Wartortle's tail." Drew said.

"Wow you're right." Ash said amazed at how much her skills improved.

"Finish up!" May commanded!

Wartortle used its tail leap high in the air! It came down and made a sprit of water in the air that made a rainbow above itself and May!

"That performance had great technique and artistry." Contesta said.

"Simply remarkable." Sukizu said.

"With the way Wartortles shell and tail were shown off it was obvious how well May has trained it." Nurse Joy said.

"Ah the technique of using water as an effective way to bring out the best in Wartortle was a feast for the eyes." Wallace said.

"Whoa! Coming from Wallace, that's awesome." Ash said.

"May worked really hard on that performance." Drew said.

"You know May showed us her ribbons that were cut in half. You must have done a lot with her." Ash said.

Drew just nodded yes. He got up from his seat.

"Drew where are you going?" Ash asked.

"To see May backstage." Drew said walking away.

"I don't get it. He's never complimented May like that before." Ash said.

"Ash, Drew's feelings for May are finally starting to come out." Brock said.

"Huh?" Ash said clueless.

Brock just shook his head.

"You don't get it do you?" Brock said.

"Not really." Ash said.

"Drew has always had feelings for May." Brock said.

"Really what makes you think that?" Ash asked.

"Oh my God!" Brock said slapping his forehead. **(If you ask me Ash has always been dense. Don't know if mentioned that before or not. Oh well).**

"May that was incredible!" Diamond said.

"Yeah it was awesome!" Dawn said.

"Sure was." Drew said walking up to May.

"Thanks Drew." May said.

"Diamond you're up." Destiny said.

"Ok." Diamond said ready as ever.

"Now welcome to the stage, Diamond!!!!!" Marian announced!

"Budew spotlight!" Diamond said as she threw her poke'ball.

The little green bud poke'mon came out of its ball. The seal made tons of pink hearts come out as well.

"Now use absorb!" Diamond commanded!

Budew did as told. They attack made green sparkles surround Budew.

"Perfect. Now use solar beam!" Diamond commanded!

Budew shot a huge and colorful beam into the sky! Rainbow colored sparkles rained on the crowed!

"Now… finish!" Diamond said.

Diamond put her fist in the air and opened as a single for Budew. **(I'm running out of material! So I took that from Drew in episode Hi Ho Silver Wind. Sorry Drew). **

Budew used petal dance. Only this time, the petals were rainbow colored. The whole stadium was stunned at what Diamond had managed to teach her Budew!

"Simply incredible! I've never seen a rainbow colored petal dance before." Contesta said.

"Yes, remarkable." Sukizu said.

"I enjoyed every minute of that beautiful performance." Nurse Joy said.

"Yes, quite a unique performance. It was amazing!" Wallace said.

"Thanks so much!" Diamond said.

Diamond went backstage.

"Wow sis awesome. I never expected you to have a Budew." Dawn said the last part sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond yelled!

May, Zoey, Dawn, and Destiny started laughing.

So the Wallace Cup finally begins. May has many competitors. Will she be able to defeat them all? Find out!

**Me: Done!**

**Drew: It's about time!**

**May/Me: SHUT UP!!!!!! **

**Soledad: When are you gonna update again?**

**Me: As soon as possible. But I have a lot to do witch sucks trust me.**

**Destiny: Well we'll wait.**

**Dawn: Yep.**

**Ash: Do we have to be here?**

**Drew: Yeah.**

**Me: Well no, but it seem to torture you so then yeah you have to be here.**

**Drew/Ash: I hate you.**

**Me: MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HA, HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! **

**Dawn: Oh yeah.**

**Me: I have another new poll up. So please take it! Please review and see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

A Johto Journey Chapter 8 Past, Present, and Possible Future!?

**Me: Alright I'm finally ready to update!**

**May: Yay!**

**Drew: Is this story going to end anytime?**

**Me: No, we have a long way to go.**

**May: Sweet! Why did you take soooo long!?  
**

**Me: I got poke'mon HeartGold for the DS, I play Animal Crossing City Folk every other day, and I have YouTube account FYI.**

**May: Oh.**

**Ash: Wow you have no life.**

Brock: Nope.

**Me: Oh shut it! **

**Soledad: I really want to come back!**

**Dawn: Yeah she's cool.**

**Destiny: No duh!**

**Me: SHE'LL COME BACK EVENTUALLY!!!!!!**

**Soledad: Fine. **

**Me: Chapter go!**

The Wallace cup appeal round continues. Many coordinators including Diamond and May have performed. It's finally time for our other favorite coordinators to take their turns!!! It was Destiny's turn. May was excited to see what Destiny had come up with. May, Dawn, and Zoey were all backstage. They couldn't seem to find Diamond.

"Now welcome to the stage, Destiny!!!" announced Marian.

"Gastrodon spotlight!" said Destiny throwing her poke'ball.

Gastrodon came out of its poke'ball. The seal caused yellow notes to come out as well! The notes floated gracefully around Gastrodon before disappearing.

"Gastrodon use surf!" commanded Destiny.

Gastrodon gathered energy from the water field and used its attack. The wave went high in the air and then came down in a huge splash! Gastrodon's surf made the entire stadium grounds wet!

"Now use ice beam!!" **(I have no idea if Gastrodon can learn that, but oh well).**

Gastrodon sent a light blue beam from its mouth right to the ground. Gastrodon turned the whole field into ice!

"Now it's time to finish. Gastrodon, use bubble beam!!!"

Gastrodon started to spin incredibly fast on the ice! It shot hundreds of bubbles in the air! They all exploded into blue sparkles that rained on the crowed!

"Simply incredible!!! Now let's see what the judges thought." Marian turned everyone's attention to the judges.

"I'm amazed at how Destiny managed to teach her Gastrodon ice beam!" said Contesta.

"Yes, of course remarkable!" said Sukizu.

"I couldn't believe how Gastrodon managed to spin on the ice so fast!" said Nurse Joy.

"Ah yes, considering Gastrodon is the slug poke'mon, being able to spin and use it's moves so fast is amazing." said Wallace. Destiny smiled.

"Thank you very much!"

Destiny went back stage. May was the first one to congratulate her.

"Destiny that was so cool!" Diamond walked up to them.

"Hey sis." May turned to Diamond surprised.

"There you are! You missed the whole performance! What have you been doing?" Diamond looked around for a moment, avoiding eye contact with May.

"Uh…nothing really. Just taking care of a few things."

"Um…ok." May blinked a few times.

"Looks like someone besides Dawn and Zoey still needs to perform." Destiny was watching the TV screen.

"Really who? *GASP*" Diamond was stunned at who had entered the Wallace cup, as was May.

"Brianna!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" exclaimed May. Dawn turned her attention to the screen only to be shocked as well.

"NO!!!"

After that Diamond just watched Brianna perform. She seemed really mad, but tried to hide it. May knew she was hiding something. But what May didn't know was that Diamond was hiding more than just anger towards Brianna. There was something else. May was concerned about Diamond.

"Diamond what's wrong?"

"Nothing. No need to worry." Diamond turned her attention to May and forced a smile on her face.

"Um…Ok." May wasn't sure if Diamond was telling the truth.

Brianna finished performing and went backstage. She walked up to Diamond.

"Hi Diamond!" Brianna greeted friendly.

"Hi Brianna." Diamond once again had to force a smile on her face. Brianna turned her attention to May.

"Well look what gust attack blew in," insulted Brianna.

"Look what the Glameow dragged in," insulted May right back.

"Just remember Diamond this is still war." Brianna whispered to Diamond before walking away.

Now Diamond looked really mad. She was just staring at Brianna grinding her teeth. May knew she was hiding something.

"Diamond are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but take it from me May, loves a battlefield." Diamond walked away.

"Diamond where are you going?" questioned May now becoming suspicious.

"I… have something to do." Diamond continued to walk away.

"Now before the last coordinators perform, please welcome pop star Nicole!!!" announced Marian.

Diamond was a secret pop star named Nicole. Drew was the only one outside the family that knew. She had been asked to perform at the Wallace cup. Diamond was wearing a long hair red wig, a white jacket, a blue shirt with brown flower and swirl designs, black jeans, brown boots, and to top it off she had put in brown color contacts that had no effect. Even though she wasn't blind she put them in to disguise her eye color. With all that put together Diamond was officially Nicole. She was ready to perform.

"Alright let's get stared!"

_The entire stadium was filled with screams. Nicole was really popular. So everyone in the stadium was screaming the lungs out! _

_Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happening here. One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battlefield. _

_One word turns into a war, why is it smallest things that tear us down? My worlds nothing when you don't. _

_I'm not here without a shield. Can't go back now. Both hands tied behind my back with nothing._

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again. Why we gotta fall for it now? I never meant to start a war._

_You know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for._

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield? A battlefield, a battlefield. Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_A battlefield, a battlefield. Why does love always feel like? Can't swallow our pride, neither of us wanna raise that flag. _

_If we can't surrender then we both goanna lose what we had, oh no. Both hands tied behind my back with nothing._

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again. I don't wanna fall for it now. I never meant to start a war._

_You know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for._

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield? A battlefield, a battlefield. Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_A battlefield, a battlefield. I guess you better go and get your armor. (Get your armor) Get your armor._

_(Get your armor) I guess you better go and get your armor. (Get your armor) Get your armor. _

_I guess you better go and get your. We could pretend we are friends tonight. (Oh, oh, oh) _

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright. 'Cause baby we don't have to fight. _

_And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield. A battlefield, a battlefield. _

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield? A battlefield, a battlefield. I guess you better go and get your armor._

_I never meant to start a war. You know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for._

_(Fighting, fighting for) Why does love always feel like a battlefield? A battlefield, a battlefield. _

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield. A battlefield, a battlefield. I guess you batter go and get your armor._

_(Get your armor) Get your armor. I guess you better go and get your armor. (Get your armor) Get your armor._

_Why does love always feel like? Why does love always feel like? A battlefield, a battlefield. _

_I never meant to start a war. Don't even know what where fighting for. I never meant to start a war. _

_Don't even know what where fighting for. _

Nicole finished her song. The crowd went crazy!! Nicole smiled at the crowds response to her song.

"Thank-you! The Wallace cup rules!!"

Nicole headed to the dressing room to take off her wig and change her clothes. Love truly did feel like a battlefield. What had happened made it feel that way for her. The question was what happened? Nicole took off her wig, changed her clothes, and was Diamond again. She went back to May who was about to watch Zoey perform. May was still thinking about what might have made Diamond so angry towards Brianna. Diamond walked up to May.

"May can I talk to you in private?" Diamond asked pulling May away. May raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Diamond?"

"You don't have to worry about Brianna. I know for a fact Drew really likes you."

"How do you know that?"

"One day I was walking in the forest and I spotted a Celabi."

"No way!! What happened!?"

"Well…"

_Flashback…_

_Diamond was walking through the forest. Suddenly the legendary poke'mon Celabi approached her. She was stunned! Celabi acted like she wanted to show her something. So she fallowed it. Celabi led Diamond to a green ripple. Celabi practically asked Diamond to go inside it. Diamond stepped inside the ripple. She was suddenly surrounded by green walls. She was literally flying through time. She looked around only to see years passing by. When she finally stepped out of the ripple she was outside a church. Celabi was trying to tell Diamond something. Diamond made sure no one was around. She then clasped her hands together and began to communicate with Celabi. She had a rare talent. She was able to fully understand poke'mon. __**(You have to admit that would be awesome)! **__When communicating with poke'mon Diamond heard them through her mind. No one saw anything, but Diamond saw her and Celabi outside time and space. A yellow line connected Diamond and Celabi's thoughts. They were both surrounded by beautiful red and pink lights. _

"_What is it Celabi? And what year is it?" asked Diamond. _

"_I want you to see who's getting married in there. We're twelve years in the future." Celabi told Diamond._

"_Ok, but after I see who's getting married will you take me back to my time?" _

"_Yes, of course I will." _

"_Why do you want me to see who's getting married?" _

"_Trust me you'll be happy. Just go see."_

"_Alright thank you Celabi." Diamond quietly walked into the church. _

_When Diamond walked into the church she saw who was getting married. She was stunned when she saw a green haired man and a brown haired woman getting married. Celabi flew up behind Diamond. Diamond stepped out of the church, and clasped her hands together again so she could talk to Celabi._

"_Is that who I think it is?" _

"_Yes, that's May and Drew."_

"_But how did you know? And why did you bring me here to see?" _

"_I've been watching you Diamond. You have to make this happen." _

"_What!? How am I supposed to do that?" _

"_You'll know when the time is right. Well I better get you back to your time." Celabi then opened a ripple and sent Diamond back to her time._

_End flashback…_

"WHAT!?!?!? Me-drew-mar-he-ma-me-huh!?" May started freaking out!!!

"Drew and you are going to get married," said Diamond.

"I don't believe this! I do not believe this."

"Aren't you happy?"

May waited a moment before answering. Knowing she was actually going to get married to the guy she loved still had her in state of complete shock. For a minute Diamond was worried she told May too soon. She saw tears forming in May's eyes. May looked at Diamond and smiled.

"I don't what to say." Diamond smiled.

"I'll tell you what to say a few years from now."

"Huh?" May wasn't sure what Diamond meant.

"A few years from now you need to say I do."

May let out a small giggle.

"Thanks Diamond."

"You're welcome." Diamond was glad she obviously told May at the right time.

"Now please welcome to the stage, Zoey!!!!" Marian announced!

"Finneon curtain!" Zoey threw her poke'ball.

Finneon came out of its poke'ball. Because of the seal fire came out as well! The fire gracefully dazzled around Finneon. Finneon dove into the water.

"Cool Zoey got a new poke'mon!" said Ash. Drew carefully examined Finneon's characteristics.

"She's obviously trained it well."

"Silver wind!" Zoey commanded!

Finneon leaped out of the water and used silver wind! The attack made beautiful silver streams across the water.

"Now use safeguard!"

Finneon dove into the water! It began glowing a beautiful sea green. It began to swim showing off its beautiful attack.

"Waterfall!"

Finneon's eyes began to glow blue! It then caused a giant waterfall to shot into the sky! Finneon climbed the waterfall! It then jumped off the water fall and cause it to explode! Beautiful sparkles surrounded Finneon!

"Zoey and Finneon a tremendous performance!" Marian said.

"I loved every minute of that performance!" said Contesta.

"Yes, it was remarkable!" said Sukizu.

"Her Finneon is as beautiful and well trained as I've ever seen!" said Nurse Joy.

"Indeed! A truly lovely sight! To day we have been given a real gift!" said Wallace. Zoey went back stage. Marian announced the final performer.

"Now let's welcome our last performer! It's Dawn!" Dawn came out on stage.

"Ambipom! Spotlight!!" Dawn threw her poke'ball!! Ambipom came out of its ball along with dozens of shinning pink hearts to dazzle the crowd! Dawn smiled ready to tell Ambipom what to do!

"Double hit Ambipom!" Ambipom did as told! Its two tails lit a bright purple-pink color and gracefully spun around along with the pink hearts! A great way to show off Ambipom's tails! Dawn was ready for the next step.

"Now use swift!" The top of Ambipom's tails lit up yellow and launched dozens of sparkling stars in to the water!!! The stars collided with the water causing it to shoot into the air just like a giant fountain! The crowd cheered as loud as possible. Dawn smiled at the crowds response. It was time to finish up.

"Focus punch!!!" The top of Ambipom's tails lit up blue and smashed into the water! The water rushed to the other end of the stadium! The water flew into the air to form the shape a circle! Putting off sparkles that rained on the crowd! The judges were very impressed.

"Dawn flawless timing with Ambipom was amazing!" said Contesta.

"Yes, remarkable!" said Sukizu.

"They really showed off how adorable Ambipom can truly be," said Nurse Joy.

"Power, beauty, and cuteness. I truly wonderful performance!" said Wallace. Dawn smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Dawn walked backstage. May saw her.

"Dawn that was awesome!" Diamond smiled.

"Way too cool sis. Hey look! They're showing who's going to the final round!"

Diamond, Dawn, Destiny, Zoey, and May were all going to the final round!!!!!!!

"We all made it!" Dawn was happy as can be!

"This is awesome!" May was also excited. Destiny thought for a moment and then looked determined.

"Well starting tomorrow we're all rivals."

The whole gang was at the poke'mon center in their rooms. It was around 8:00 p.m. Late enough to be dark. May was about to leave when Diamond stopped her.

"May where are you going? We need to go to bed soon."

"Um… I just have something to do." May closed the door and left.

"She's so sneaking out to see Drew." Dawn whispered to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey whispered back.

Drew was about to leave his room when Ash stopped him. **(They can never go do whatever they're gonna do without someone asking, "What the heck are you doing?" LOL)! **

"Drew where are you going?" Ash was a tad suspicious.

"I just have to do something." Drew closed the door and left.

Drew left the poke'mon center. He went down to the beach. **(In my story there's a beach near too! DEAL WITH IT!! LOL)!!!! **He spotted May. He walked up to her.

"Hey May, sorry I'm late."

"Actually I was early." May let out a small giggle. May and Drew were laying on a blanket looking at the stars. The stars were shinning extremely bright. The sky was a beautiful dark blue. There were no lights near so the stars and sky were clear and bright. May was wondering what Drew had for her. He had told her he wanted to give her something. She had no clue what it was. A lot was on May's mind. She snapped back into reality when Drew finally caught her attention.

"You see that star near the big dipper?" Drew pointed at the constellation. **(I picked something random don't judge me! LOL)!!**

"Yeah." May spotted star Drew was referring to.

"Just to the right of it there's a really bright one. That ones my new favorite. It's named May."

"Shut up is not." May sat up. Drew also sat up.

"It is now. Here's a certificate to prove it." Drew handed May the certificate.

The certificate had all the information. May's name was written in fancy cursive writing.

"You had a star named after me?" May was touched that Drew would do something like that for her.

"May I really like you." Drew placed his hand on top of hers.

"Really?" May started blushing.

"I actually think I…" Drew stopped because he herd a rustle in the bushes near.

"Who's there?" Drew was slightly frustrated. Every time he got the guts to tell May how he felt something interrupted.

"What are you two doing out here so late!? The poke'mon center is almost closed for the night!" Nurse Joy was unhappy May and Drew were out so late.

"Is it that late already?" May couldn't believe how long she and Drew had been out there. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Yes, it's almost 11:00 p.m. You need to come back to the center!" May looked down slightly.

"Sorry Nurse Joy."

"It's ok. I do remember when I was your age." Nurse Joy winked.

May and Drew blushed at that comment. They went back to the center. They went back into their rooms. When May walked into her room the light was off as if everyone was asleep. All of a sudden the light switched on and the door closed. May felt scared for a moment. Then she realized it was just Diamond and the rest.

"So where have you been May?" Dawn creepily asked.

"Nowhere." May bit her lower lip.

She didn't want Dawn and the rest to know what she had been up to. They'd never stop talking about it! Diamond walked up to May.

"Then what's….THIS!!!!" Diamond snagged the certificate. May's eyes widened.

"NO!!"

"OMG!!! He had a star named after you. That is so sweet!" Diamond was gazing at the certificate.

"Yeah." May was still touched.

"No way let me see!" Zoey and Dawn ran over to them.

Drew went into his room and turned on the light. There was no one there. All of a sudden the door closed behind him.

"AH!!" Drew quickly turned around.

"Where the heck were you?" Ash asked getting very suspicious.

"God don't do that! I was training sheesh."

"At eleven-o-clock at night?"

"Yeah."

"I'm watching you."

"Whatever weirdo."

May knew Diamond and the rest would never stop looking at the certificate. Drew really didn't care. He just wanted May to have it. As soon as Diamond let May have the certificate back she starred at it all night. She was still incredibly touched. She really wasn't sure why she was worried about anyone finding out. She was just a little paranoid because of everything she had been hiding for such a long time. She finally fell asleep with the certificate in her hand. Diamond woke up in the middle of the night. She was thinking deeply about May and Drew. She had her fingers crossed that everything would work out between them. She was worried she had altered the future by telling May about them getting married. Celabi did say she needed to make it happen. She wondered what Celabi meant. She finally managed to fall asleep. She had a dream she didn't understand.

_Dream sequence…_

_Diamond was watching May and Drew perform at the grand festival. After their performances she went for walk around the park. She saw Harley flipping through a red book. He put it back in his pocket. Diamond felt suspicious. When Harley wasn't looking Diamond took his book. She knew from the looks of it this was the book he put pictures of coordinators he hated in. She started to flip through it. She saw plans to kill May and Drew. She also saw a lot of pictures with red X's through them. This had her worried. Every picture that had an X was a coordinator that had been killed according to the news. She found May and Drew's pictures. May's was normal, but Drew's had an X. _

"_NO!!!!" she yelled terrified. _

_End dream sequence… _

Diamond's eyes snapped open!

"AH!!" Diamond woke up scared to death!

"Huh? Diamond what's wrong?" May was the only one who woke up from hearing her scream.

"Nothing just a bad dream. I think Jerkley's getting to me." Diamond covered her face with the pillow.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Well it's not morning yet. Goodnight." Diamond started going back to sleep.

_The next morning…_

Diamond had to perform as Nicole one more time at the Wallace Cup. She was getting ready to perform while the others were going to find out who they were going to battle.

"Now before we tell you who's battling who, one more time, please welcome Nicole!" Marian said.

"Alright this next song I wrote a while ago, and I'd like to perform it for a very special friend who needs to know something very important." Nicole said as the music started.

_It's been in the past for a while. I get a flash and I smile. Am I crazy? Still miss ya baby. It was real, it was right._

_But it burned to hot to survive. All that's left is, all these ashes. Where does the love go? I don't know._

_When it's all set and done. How could I be loosing you forever? After all the time we spent together._

_Have to know why, I, had to loose you. Now you just become._

_Like everything I'll never find again at the bottom of the ocean. Di, di do. Di, di, di do. Di, di do. Di, di da do. _

_In a dream you appear for a while. You were here. So I keep sleeping, just to keep you with me._

_I draw a map, connect the dots. With all the memories that I got. What I'm missing, I'll keep reliving._

_Where does the love go? I don't know. When it's all set and done. How could I be loosing you forever? _

_After all the time we spent together. Have to know why, I, had to loose you. Now you just become._

_Like everything I'll never find again at the bottom of the ocean. This is it… let go… breathe._

_Nicole was now looking at Drew. Drew knew she was looking at him. _**(Remember he's in the front row).**

_You don't have to love me for me to baby ever understand. Just know of all the time that we both had._

_And I don't ever wanna see you sad, be happy. I don't want hold you if you don't wanna tell me you love me babe._

_Just know I'm gonna have to walk away. I'll be big enough for both of us to say, be happy. Di, di do. Di, di da do. _

_Da, da, do. Di, di ,do di da di do, do. Be happy. Mmmmm hmmm hmm. Be happy. _

"What a beautiful song! Who was that for Nicole?" Marian put the microphone in front of Nicole.

"Well it's kind of private. Let's just say it's for an ex-boyfriend."

Drew's eyes widened. He knew what Nicole was talking about now. Nicole went into the dressing room, changed her clothes, and went back stage with May and the rest. May smiled seeing Diamond.

"Hey Diamond." Diamond smiled.

"Hey!"

"I wonder who Nicole was referring to when she said, 'Ex-boyfriend' you know?"

"Yeah I wonder too."

"Now it's time to show the lucky coordinators who made it through to the second round who their opponents are!" Marian announced.

The pairings were, Diamond vs. Brianna, Destiny vs. random, Dawn vs. random, May vs. random, and Zoey vs. random. **(It'll lead up)! **Diamond was up first. May saw the look on Diamond's face. She had never looked so mad. She shaded her eyes and clenched her teeth really hard. She then just walked where she could get on stage.

"Now let's start things off with Diamond vs. Brianna!" Marian said. Brianna smirked.

"Well what do you know Diamond. Last time we fought it was over Drew."

"UH!" May was stunned!!!!

Now Diamond was mad! The last thing she wanted was Brianna spilling the beans.

"Well back then I wasn't willing to kick your…..you know you're lucky kids might be watching!"

"*Sweat drop* Um, ladies it's time to start the battle." Marian wasn't sure what was going on.

"Monferno spotlight!" Diamond threw her poke'ball.

Monferno came out of its poke'ball. Swirls of fire dazzled around Monferno when it came out of the ball.

"Masquerian I choose you!" Brianna threw her poke'ball.

Masquerian came out of its poke'ball. Hundreds of clear bubbles swirled like a tornado around Masquerian when it came out of the ball.

"You are such a copycat! Monferno use flamethrower!" Diamond commanded!

"This from the girl who has a Budew! Masquerian use bubble beam!" Brianna ordered!

"THAT BUDEW FALLOWED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Monferno used its attack! A bright and powerful flame shot out of its mouth straight at Masquerian! But to counter Masquerian used its own attack. Hundreds of blue bubbles shot out of its mouth and collided with the flame from Monferno! The two attacks forced against each other until finally the two attacks caused an explosion!!! The field was covered in smoke.

"Masquerian try to hit Monferno with you silver wind attack!"

Masquerian lunched its silver wind attack towards where Monferno might be. Suddenly Monferno flew out of the smoke showing that it had been hit! The smoke finally cleared.

"Now use bubble beam!"

Masquerian used its attack! Once again hundreds of bubbles shot out of its mouth and badly damaged Monferno! Monferno was struggling to even get up!

"Monferno use scratch!"

"Dodge and use silver wind!"

Monferno tried scratching Masquerian, but Masquerian dodged and used its attack! The attack caused Monferno to harshly hit the ground. Monferno was barely able to get up. It was struggling to stand.

"It's obvious Monferno has taken a lot of damage! And we're down to the last minute! Brianna holds an obvious lead," said Marian. Brianna smirked.

"Looks like I'm winning the battle and Drew's heart!" Diamond was furious.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Monferno flamethrower maximum power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Monferno's eyes snapped open and it lunched its attack! A beyond huge flame shot out of its mouth and pulverized Masquerian! Masquerian was unable to battle!

"What a stunning turn around! Diamond wins the battle with two seconds left!!!" Marian said.

"Yes! We did it Monferno! I'm so proud of you!" Diamond hugged her poke'mon.

"Whatever! C'mon Masquerian." Brianna returned Masquerian and walked away mad.

Diamond went backstage.

"Awesome sis you beat her!" Dawn congratulated her sister. Diamond smiled.

"Thanks!" May raised an eyebrow.

"Hey why were you looking so mad at her? And what did she mean you guys fought over Drew."

"Over here." Diamond dragged May to an area where no one was around.

"I have something to tell you. Drew trusts you so I trust you. But you can't tell anyone." May felt a bit uneasy.

"What is it Diamond?"

"One minute its love and suddenly it's like a battlefield. One word turns into a war, why is it smallest things that tear us down? My worlds nothing when you don't. I'm not here without a shield." Diamond sang to tell May her secret.

"You! You're!!! HER!!!!!" May had never been more shocked in her life. Unless Pikachu lost control.

"I am Nicole."

"Wait a minute! That song bottom of the ocean. Who was that for?"

"It was for Drew."

"What!? Wait why would you write something like that for Drew?" May was now becoming worried about Diamond.

"Drew and I dated a long time ago. But we were fighting and broke up."

"Why did that happen?" May was now feeling horrible for Diamond.

"It's kind of a long story…"

"I'm listening." May was hoping Diamond would tell her.

"Well Brianna and I used to be best friends. But as soon as I got a date with Drew and she didn't, she completely turned on me. She said we could have dinner at her family's restaurant. That way we wouldn't have to pay. As soon as we got there Brianna started being a jerk. She brought me the wrong order, made sure it was cold, and spilled my drink all over me."

"No wonder you seemed so mad at her!" May had a look of disbelief stuck on her face.

"Then after a short time that's when the break up happened." Diamond was feeling sad at the memory.

"Why did you guys break up?"

"Like I said we were fighting, and he met someone else."

"Who?"

"…….We broke up right after you guys watched the sunset together."

"Oh Diamond I'm so sorry! I had no idea."

"May it's ok. Drew and I weren't meant to be together. But you, you're meant to be with him. I know it."

"Are you sure you're not still upset?"

"Don't worry May. Everything's fine. No need to worry!"

"Ok," said May.

May, Dawn, Zoey, Diamond, and Destiny all beat their first opponents. The battles raged until it was a battle to the finish! Dawn had won her battle. It was now, May vs. Diamond, Zoey vs. random, and Destiny vs. random.

"Now welcome to the stage Diamond vs. May!!!" Marian announced.

"Well it's time," said May

"Yep! And whoever wins no hard feelings," said Diamond.

"Right," said May.

"Now let the battle begin!" said Marian.

"Cyndaquil take the stage!" May threw her poke'ball.

May's cute, yet strong fire poke'mon came out of its ball ready to fight!

"Pigeot spotlight!" Diamond threw her poke'ball.

Diamond's bird poke'mon came out of its ball ready to battle! As soon as May saw she had to battle Pigeot it reminded her of her lose against Soledad. She was not going to loose this time!

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower!" commanded May.

"Dodge and use brave bird!" commanded Diamond.

Pigeot dodged the fierce flame coming from Cyndaquil and began to use its own attack! It shot directly at Cyndaquil. Pigeot turned blue and then built up intense power!

"Dodge and use ember!"

Cyndaquil dodged the attack and shot dozens of pieces of fire at Pigeot! A direct hit!

"Pigeot counter with wing attack!"

One of Pigeot's wings started to glow white! It slammed Cyndaquil with its harsh attack!

"Cyndaquil use tackle!"

Cyndaquil charged at Pigeot! Cyndaquil slammed into Pigeot and caused it a lot of damage! Even though Cyndaquil is small it's strong!

"Pigeot use quick attack!!!"

Pigeot flew straight at Cyndaquil! It was so fast Cyndaquil had no chance at dodging!

"Cyndaquil are you ok?" May was concerned for her poke'mon.

Cyndaquil struggled to get up. But it managed.

"Great! Cyndaquil use flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil launched its attack as powerful as it could! The powerful flame hit Pigeot!

"Times up!" said Marian.

May and Diamond weren't sure who won. The scores were down to the wire. Marian got a close look at the scores.

"And…. May is our winner!" May smiled.

"YES!!!!!!!!! Cyndaquil we won!!" May picked up her poke'mon. Diamond's Pigeot looked down sad. Diamond put her had on its shoulder.

"Don't worry Pigeot. You did great! No need to worry!" May and Diamond returned their poke'mon, and went backstage. Dawn smiled.

"Hey guys!! May that was great!" May smiled.

"Thanks!" Dawn looked at Diamond.

"Hey sis, tough break." Diamond nodded.

"Yeah." After a while Destiny and Zoey both won their battles. It was a battle to the finish between best friends. May vs. Zoey, and Dawn vs. Destiny. It was time for Dawn and Destiny to battle.

"Now welcome to the stage…Dawn vs. Destiny!!! Looks like we have a battle between two sisters!!" Marian announced. Dawn and Destiny came out on stage.

"Dragonite spotlight!" Destiny threw her poke'ball! Her poke'mon came out along with blue fire from the seal!!

"Now Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn threw her poke'ball! Her poke'mon came out along with dozens of bright blue bubbles!!! Dawn was worried because Piplup was a bad match up against Dragonite. But she was confident as well.

"And begin!" said Marian.

"Piplup use bubble beam!!" commanded Dawn. Hundreds of blue bubbles shot straight at Dragonite.

"Dragonite just stand," said Destiny rather confident. Piplup's bubble beam hit Dragonite! Dragonite just stood there as the bubbles vanished when they hit its stomach.

"AH!!!!" Dawn couldn't believe bubble beam was useless! Destiny smirked.

"Dragonite use dragon rage!!!" A powerful beam was launched towards Piplup!!! It smashed into Piplup causing it a lot of damage! Piplup struggled before getting back to its feet.

"Piplup use whirlpool!" commanded Dawn. Piplup created a huge whirlpool in the air and tossed it at Dragonite. This move was actually useful towards Dragonite! Dragonite took quite a bit of damage. Destiny grinded her teeth.

"Dragonite use fly!!" Dragonite flew up in the air, swooped down and smashed into Piplup!! Piplup didn't have much more in it.

"Dragonite Fly up again!!" commanded Destiny with a smirk. This time it was Dawn's turn to grind her teeth.

"I have to break through that combination! Wait! I know! Piplup use whirlpool!!" Piplup made a huge whirlpool in the air that stanched Dragonite!!!

"Now use bubble beam!!!" commanded Dawn. Piplup shot hundres of blue bubbles out of its mouth! The bubbles smashed into Dragonite! Thanks to the whirlpool Dragonite took a lot of damage!!!

"Times up!" announced Marian. Dawn and Destiny were very nervous.

"And the winner is……..it's Dawn and Piplup!!!!!!"

"Piplup we won!" Dawn picked up her poke'mon. Destiny's Dragonite looked down sad. Destiny reassured it and returned it to its poke'ball. Dawn and Destiny went backstage.

"Guys that was a great battle!!!" said Diamond. Dawn and Destiny smiled.

"Thanks!" Dawn looked around curiously.

"Where's May?" she asked.

"She's about to battle Zoey," stated Diamond.

"Now welcome to the stage May and Zoey! This is the semifinal! Whoever wins this will be one battle away from the Wallace Cup ribbon!"

"Beautifly, take the stage!" said May throwing her poke'ball. Beautiful pink petals came out of the ball along with Beautifly! Its wings more sparkly than ever!

"Glameow, curtain!" said Zoey throwing her poke'ball. Glameow came out along with yellow lightning blots!

"Beautifly silver wind!" commanded May. Beautifly sent out a gorgeous silver wind! The sparkles from its wings went along as well. A multicolored silver wind smashed into Glameow!

"Now jump Glameow!" commanded Zoey. Glameow used its tail to launch high in the sky! Now it was high above Beautifly!

"Beautifly use psychic!" Beautifly launched a powerful blue beam towards Glameow!

"Dodge and use shadow claw!" Glameow dodged the psychic attack! Its paw lit up and grew big with a purple shadow surrounding it.

"Beautifly dodge it!" Beautifly dodged the attack without missing an elegant step.

"Now Glameow!" Glameow smashed its shadow claw right into the water! The water splashed up and surrounded Beautifly! A beautiful water curtain kept Beautifly from escaping!

"Shock wave!" commanded Zoey. Glameow was in the water. So when using shock wave, a power electric blast climbed up the water curtain and smashed directly into Beautifly! Glameow jumped out of the water. From being in the water Glameow was hit as well. It was surrounded by its own electric attack. Making it look beautiful.

"Let's kick it up! Iron tail!" Glameow jumped high in the sky! Its tail lit up a bright white!

"Use silver wind!" Beautifly once again launched its graceful attack. Only it smashed into the water! Blocking Glameow's view. Glameow went through the water only to be greeted by Beautifly who was ready to attack.

"Now use psychic!" Beautifly launched a powerful blue beam! It smashed into Glameow!

"Morning sun!" Beautifly flew high in the air. It started to glow yellow. This move was beautiful and healing all at the same time.

"Now use aerial ace!" commanded May. Beautifly charged towards Glameow!

"Shadow claw!" Glameow attacked with a shadow claw once again. The two charging towards each other! Until they smashed causing a huge explosion!

"That's it! Times up! After fierce battling the winner is….it May and Beautifly!" said Marian.

"We did it!" May hugged her poke'mon. Zoey's Glameow looked down sad. Zoey comfort it, and cheered it up.

Zoey and May went back stage. Dawn was super nervous having to face the girl who just defeated Zoey.

"Now welcome to the stage, May vs. Dawn! The final round!!" said Marian.

"Piplup, spotlight!" said Dawn throwing her poke'ball. Piplup came out along with lots of clear bubbles.

"Glaceon take the stage!" said May throwing her poke'ball. Glaceon came out without anything this time.

"Piplup bubble beam!" commanded Dawn. Piplup sent out hundreds of blue bubbles right towards Glaceon!

"Dodge and use secret power!" Glaceon dodged the bubble beam! It lit up a bright pink and smashed into Piplup! Piplup was paralyzed!

"Ice shard go!" commanded May. Glaceon launched sharp ice right at Piplup! Piplup was in trouble. Luckily it was no longer paralyzed.

"Whirlpool!" Piplup made a giant whirlpool that got rid of the ice shard!

"Piplup whirlpool one more time!" Piplup made another whirlpool!

"Mirror coat!" Glaceon lit up but the light was clear. It pushed the whirlpool back, but they both got damaged.

"That's it times up!" said Marian. **(I know short but if want the whole battle, "Strategy with a smile!" **

"And out winner is….it's May and Glaceon!!!!!!!!!"

"Glaceon!! WE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May stood in the middle of the stage.

"I understand this is your forth ribbon May. Here is the Aqua ribbon. Take it and enjoy it," said Wallace. May took the Aqua ribbon. Happy as can be. May and co. all went to the docks after an exciting contest. It was time for May and Drew to go.

"Well guys, it's time for us to go." said May. Drew nodded.

"It was great seeing you guys again," said Brock.

"Yeah it was!" agreed Ash.

"It was awesome meeting both of you!" said Dawn.

"It was nice to meet you too," said May.

"Yeah," said Drew. The ship arrived at the dock. May and Drew got on.

"Now you all take good care of yourselves!" yelled May to everyone.

"See ya guys!" yelled Drew. Everyone waved goodbye. May and Drew are now heading back to Johto. Wallace Cup has come to an end, with May as its winner. Now May and Drew's adventure continues.

**Me: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONE!!!!!!!**

**May: It's about time. **

**Drew: No kidding.**

**Me: Drew shut up!  
**

**Drew: Why do you only yell at me?**

**Me: 1. May's my friend, and 2. it's fun!**

**Drew: I hate you!**

**Me: I know. Read and review please! All right see ya!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

A Johto Journey Chapter 9 Only Love Will Break the Curse

**Me: I'm ready to update!!! **

**May: YAY!!!!!!!! Wow that was fast.**

**Me: Well that's why it took me so long I had another chapter ready. **

**May: Hey where did Ash, Brock, Dawn, Diamond, Destiny, Zoey, and Soledad go? **

**Me: They are all in Sinnoh right now. And Soledad, I paid her to stay at a hotel so I could write in peace. So I'm not hearing, "When will I come back?" every five minutes.**

**May: Smart! **

**Drew: Can I go to the hotel?**

**May: Why?**

**Drew: 'Cause I'm bored and at least there's a game room in a hotel.**

**Me: No, you can't leave.**

**Drew: How are you gonna stop me? (Starts to leave) **

**Me: (Snaps figures. Drew shows up) **

**Drew: I hate you. **

**Me: I know. BTW for those of you who tried to review the last chapter and it wouldn't let you, there's a reason. But it would take too long to explain. But if you want you can review here about both of them. :) Chapter go! **

May and Drew were on their way to Blackthorn City, but they had to get through the Ruins of Alph first. **(Like I said I know nothing about Johto region. So I'm making it up)! **May and Drew came to a fork in the road. May looked at the map.

"Ok, we need to go that way." May pointed to the right. Drew looked at the map.

"Actually we need to go left." May raised an eyebrow.

"You see this thing in my hand? It's called a map." Drew turned the map around. May had it upside down.

"Yes, and the map says we need to go left." Drew headed in that direction. May grumbled to herself, then fallowed Drew. May was reading a pamphlet about the Ruins of Alph. Drew had already read it, so it was May's turn. The pamphlet had information about the ruins history. May read that there was a legend about a princess who lived in the ruins hundreds of years ago. The princess's name was Zorea. Zorea died at a very young age. Legend has it, that before Zorea died, she put a curse on the ruins. If anyone were to disturb her rest, she would possess them. May's eyes went wide when she read the last part.

"Um, Drew? Are you sure we _have_ to go through the ruins?" Drew stopped walking and turned to May. He knew May was scared from the tone of her voice.

"Yeah we need to. Why?"

"Well it's just…….um…….." Drew realized why May was scared.

"You read about Zorea didn't you?" May nodded yes. Drew smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Drew took May's hand. May was blushing. After a while May and Drew reached the ruins. A young girl dressed in safari clothes with a matching hat, blond hair, and crystal blue eyes walked up to them.

"Hello! I'm assuming you two are going through the ruins to get to Blackthorn City?" May nodded.

"Yes! How did you know?" The young girl pulled out May and Drew's pictures.

"I saw you guys in the Cherry Grove City poke'mon contest. Are you two dating?" May and Drew started blushing like mad!

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The young girl pointed at May and Drew's hands. They didn't realize it, but they were still holding hands. They both looked down and let go in an instant. The young girl giggled.

"Anyway, I'm Alice. I'm here exploring the ruins. It's nice to meet you." May and Drew smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." They were slightly blushing seeing as how they said it at the same time. Alice giggled.

"C'mon. I'll show you guys around." May and Drew fallowed Alice. Alice lead them to a huge camp site. Obviously she wasn't the only one exploring the ruins. There were many people digging, examining fossils, and bringing in what appeared to be treasure from deep inside the ruins. They all looked like professionals. A man wearing the exact same outfit as Alice walked up to them. He had a short black pony tail, and red-ish brown eyes.

"Alice good to see you're back. Who are they?" Alice looked at May and Drew, then back at the man.

"Oh, this is May and Drew. They were in the Cherry Grove City poke'mon contest."

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you two. My name is Robert. **(Not that Robert! LOL)!** I'm a well know archeologist. I'm the one in charge of this whole investigation." May raised an eyebrow.

"Investigation?" Robert nodded.

"Yes, we are here investigating these ruins. Most people are afraid to explore this place because of the so called curse. The legend of a princess possessing you is a just an old folk tale. We haven't found any sign of a curse in the whole place so far. So I don't buy it." May clenched her necklace. The idea of the curse still had her scared. May glanced down and clenched her necklace tighter. Drew noticed May was feeling uneasy. He reached out and grabbed her hand. May looked at him and smiled. Alice turned her attention to May and Drew.

"You know there's a faster way to get to Blackthorn City. All you have to do is go around the ruins and get through the forest. I know it sounds like more time but the ruins are confusing. It would take more time because there's a strong chance of getting lost." Drew nodded.

"Ok, we'll go that way." Alice smiled.

"Well, why don't I show you guys around the ruins before you go?" May smiled.

"Ok!!!" May, Drew, and Alice all went inside the ruins. Drew had let out his Roselia. It was walking in between him and May. The ruins were dark inside, so May, Drew, and Alice each had a flashlight. The ruins were dark and cold. It was at a temperature where May and Drew were freezing. Alice was used to it by now. The ruins had strange inscriptions on the walls. Alice and everyone else at the camp were still trying to figure out what it meant. They all ventured deeper into the ruins. I sudden bang was heard through the ruins. May jumped startled.

"EEK!!!! What was that!?" Another bang was heard. This time Roselia was startled. Roselia accidentally launched a magical leaf!! Hundreds of glowing green leafs were launched at the wall!!! The wall blew apart reviling something amazing!!! A whole new opening in the ruins was reviled. Alice was stunned!

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew's eyes went wide when reality caught up with him.

"I am so sorry!!! Roselia return." Alice shook her head.

"No this is wonderful!!! You've discovered a whole new area in these ruins!!" Alice lead May and Drew into the newly discovered area.

"C'mon! Let's go!!" May and Drew fallowed along. They went through a small tunnel until it opened up to a temple!!! The temple was filled with treasure. There was gold, ruby's, sapphire's and any other treasure you could think of. May noticed there was a throne. She ran over to it.

"Hey guys look at this!! I think it's a throne." Alice got a close look at it.

"It sure is." Drew thought for a moment. He then realized who's throne it was.

"This must be princess Zorea's throne." Alice's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh!! You're right!! This has to be her throne." May tried to sit down in it, but Alice stopped her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? You can't sit in it!!! It could fall to pieces!" May realized she was right.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok. C'mon we have to tell Robert about this!!!" Alice and Drew started to leave, but May stayed behind for a moment. As soon as they were out of sight she sat in the throne.

"HEY MAY C'MON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice knew May could barely hear her unless she yelled.

"COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May sat up quickly. As soon as she sat up she heard a creepy noise. All of a sudden there was a tiny green cloud floating by her. May just stood there scared. All of sudden the green cloud went up her nose. Her eyes flashed green, then went back to normal. May ran after Drew and Alice. After a moment she caught up to them. Drew was glad to see her.

"There you are!" May said nothing. Drew was feeling a tad suspicious, but this was May. If something was wrong she would tell him. What Drew didn't know was that May wasn't the one who he was talking to.

"Hello!?!?!?!?" May yelled!! She was surrounded by darkness. "HELLO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?" She was still trying. She was scared and frustrated at the same time. Suddenly a screen opened in front of her. She could see as if she was walking next to Drew and Alice.

"Hey Drew!!!!! Drew!?!?! DREW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drew can you hear me!?!?!?" Drew didn't hear a thing. Drew didn't even see May where she was!! Drew, Alice and "May" all got out of the ruins and walked up to Robert. Alice told Robert what they had discovered. Drew was still worried about May not speaking the whole time. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"May are you ok?" May grabbed Drew's arm and shoved him away! Drew was shocked!

"May's what is wrong with you!?"

"I am not May." She said in a deeper tone then normal. Alice saw what was going on.

"May what's wrong?"

"I told you. I am not May." Alice's eyes widened.

"Then who are you?"

"I am princess Zorea." Alice and Drew's mouths fell open. Drew was praying he dreaming or SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What!? How can you be princess Zorea?"

"I put a curse on the ruins. Your May disturbed my rest. I have possessed her body. I died at a young age so I vowed that I would live my life. Now that I've taken over her body you'll never see her again. I will be in her body until the day she dies." **(DUN DUH, DUH!!!!!!!!!! Commercial break. LOL)!**

"You can't do that! I want May back now!!"

"HA!!!!! Not a chance!!"

"Where is May anyway?"

"She can see you, but you can't see her. I probably shouldn't have said that." All of sudden Drew's cell phone started ringing. Drew answered it without looking at who it was.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" It was Diamond.

"What's up with you?" Drew's eyes widened. He really didn't want to get on Diamond's bad side.

"Sorry I'm just kind of dealing with something right now."

"What is it?"

"May's possessed!!!!!!"

"I'm on my way." Diamond hung up the phone. Drew hung up.

"How is she gonna, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew got startled when Diamond walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"How did you get here so fast!?"

"I caught a Kerlia."

"Oh." Diamond saw "May".

"May are you ok?" Zorea rolled her eyes.

"For the third time, I am not May. I am princess Zorea." Diamond eyes went wide. She knew about the legend. Heck she knew about a lot of things!

"Oh crap. Drew over here." Diamond dragged Drew away from everyone.

"Ok Drew. This is gonna freak you out, but…….only true love will break the curse!" Drew couldn't believe what was happening.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Drew only you can get May back."

"How I'm a supposed to do that!?!?!? She doesn't love me!"

"You love her!" Drew blushed at this comment.

"What!?"

"Drew she does love you and you love her!!"

"How would you know she loves me, and how do you know I love her!?!?"

"1. I talked with May and it's obvious, 2. Drew we've been friends for years, and 3. Really you just admitted it. So…get your butt over there before I kick it!" Drew grumbled and walked up to Zorea. Zorea laughed.

"Ha! It doesn't matter what you do. You'll never see May again." Zorea was suddenly surrounded by darkness. She vanished into thin air!!! Everyone was shocked!! Robert had everyone at the camp go inside the ruins. Robert turned to Drew, Alice, and Diamond.

"Don't worry guys everyone will be searching for May. In the mean time why don't you guys go to the poke'mon center down the road. We'll take care of things here." Drew shook his head.

"No way. I'm going to help find May." Robert shook his head.

"Sorry son, but this is for professionals. Even Alice can't be involved in this." Alice's mouth fell open.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?! But you said…" Robert cut her off.

"I said you could help, but this is far too dangerous." Robert went into the ruins, leaving Drew, Diamond, and Alice standing there alone. Drew, Diamond, and Alice went to the poke'mon center down the road. They had no choice. Once they reached the center Alice and Diamond were just talking. Drew however was looking up information about the Ruins of Alph online. He also found something that had him worried. He turned to Alice.

"Hey Alice, Robert said he was a well known archeologist right?" Alice nodded.

"Yes, that's what he said." Drew turned to the computer, then back to Alice.

"I can't find him anywhere online, and it says here that only professionals are even aloud _near _these ruins. That's why everyone goes around the mountain to get to Blackthorn City." Alice thought for a moment.

"Well he said he was well known, and I was just exploring the ruins on my own when he asked for my help." Drew read another part of the information describing the ruins. He found something that was a bad sign.

"That's weird. It says here as of a few months ago, the ruins were closed to the public." Drew reached inside his bag and pulled out the pamphlet about the ruins. He realized that the pamphlet was a few years old! Diamond was thinking. She then realized something important.

"Wait if it's not open to the public…..then how would Robert get permission to explore the place?" Alice realized that she might have been helping someone she shouldn't have.

"Who says he did have permission." Drew shut down the computer and grabbed his bag.

"We don't know anything about his guy, and he's the one looking for May, AKA princess Zorea. We need to go down there whether he likes it or not!!!!!" Alice and Diamond nodded in agreement. Drew, Diamond, and Alice all went to back the Ruins of Alph. They went inside and started to look for May.

_With May… _

"Hello!?!!? Anyone there!?!?!?" May was still surrounded by darkness. Dark clouds and dark purple sky. She couldn't see hardly anything. Zorea on the other hand, was being given the royal treatment. Hundreds of Unknown were catering to her every whim. Zorea was sitting in her throne, while the Unknown were getting her whatever she wanted. She had some of them head to the poke'mon center. A few Unknown went to the poke'mon center. They approached Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy couldn't believe her eyes.

"Are those poke'mon Unknown!?" Suddenly the Unknown's eyes lit up green. Nurse Joy's eyes lit up green as well!!! She uncontrollably headed to the ruins!!! The Unknown did this to some of the people at the center too!!! They all went the ruins and get Zorea whatever she wanted!! They were under a hypnotic spell. They were all in the same position as May. Each individually surround by darkness. Not knowing where they were, or what was happening.

_With Drew, Diamond, and Alice…_

Drew thinking about what Diamond had said, "Only love will break the curse." He did love May, but he didn't know if she loved him back. Diamond said she did, but he knew Diamond was trying to set them up. He was worried about May. He didn't where she was or what was happening to her. Eventually Drew, Diamond, and Alice found Robert. They all walked up to him. They saw that he and everyone else were practically tearing apart the ruins!!! Alice was appalled.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!? These ruins are Johto landmark!!" Robert laughed.

"And I'm supposed to care? The only reason I'm here is to get every piece of treasure in this place." Drew stepped forward.

"You said you were here exploring!!!!"

"And you kids were a big help. Discovering this temple inside these ruins is gonna make me rich. I knew the curse would get one of you. And while you were busy with that, I would come in here and get the treasure." Drew was getting really mad now.

"You knew the whole time!?!?!? Now because of you I could loose May forever!!!!!!!"

"What do you take me for an idiot?" Diamond was ready to kill Robert now!

"OK THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew grabbed her to stop her! **(Like how Brock kept Dawn from killing Paul).**

"Help me!!!! I can't hold her!!!" Alice grabbed on to Diamond too. Diamond kept yelling.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST………………" Drew covered her mouth before she said anything she was going to regret. Alice helped hold her back. Robert laughed. Eventually Diamond got out of Drew and Alice's grasp.

"Look buddy!! Leave these ruins alone and help us find May or so help me I will…" Robert cut her off.

"You'll what?" Diamond turned to Drew. He nodded yes. Diamond tackled Robert to the ground!!! Robert screamed like a girl!

"I SURRENDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL HELP YOU FIND THE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP KILLING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond stopped beating the crap out of him and stood up.

"Well it's about time. And if you try and trick us in any way, I….will….DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Robert guarded his face with is hands.

"OK, OK!!!!!!!!! I won't do anything sneaky!! Here let's try this way." Robert lead Drew, Diamond, and Alice deeper into the ruins. After a while they found Zorea. They were all in complete shock!!! They saw everyone tending to her! Diamond walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy what do you think you're doing!?!?!?" Zorea snapped her fingers. An Unknown approached Diamond. Its eyes lit up green. Diamond eyes lit up green as well!!! She was under the spell!!!! Diamond walked up to Zorea. She just stood there. Drew's eyes went wide.

"Diamond what are you doing!?" Zorea laughed.

"She can't hear you." Drew was getting really mad. He and Alice didn't see it, but Robert was gone!! He left when no one was watching. Drew walked up to Zorea.

"May wake up!!!" Drew didn't know how, but he HAD to get May back! Zorea laughed.

"Ha!!! I doesn't matter how much you call for her."

_With May…_

May was starting to cry. She was terrified!! Suddenly a screen opened in front of her. She saw Drew. Drew was still trying.

"May, May if you can hear me. You have to fight it!! I can't loose you!!" May couldn't believe it!! Drew knew she was there! May could see what Zorea was seeing. Zorea snapped her fingers. Diamond turned and walked towards Drew. Drew stared backing up.

"Diamond….it's me." Diamond was still under the spell. She started to attack Drew!! Drew managed to fight back pretty well. Diamond was awfully strong though! And being under the spell made her even stronger. May saw them fighting!!! Drew still tried to wake May up while fighting for his life!

"May!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't fight her much longer!!" Zorea was really getting May mad. May was still watching Drew and Diamond fight. She was hoping Diamond would realize what she doing. Eventually Diamond ended up punching Drew's face and his stomach!!!! May couldn't believe this. Now she was really mad.

"Hypnotizing my friend, AND having her hurt Drew. THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zorea's eye started to glow green again. She was holding her head trying to keep May from getting out.

"AHHH!!!!! ARG!! NO!!!! YOU WON'T GET OUT!!!!" Alice realized what was happening with May!

"Drew it's working!! Keep going." Drew stood up and walked closer to May. He tried to get close but Diamond stepped in front of him.

"May!! May!!!! C'mon I know you can fight it!!!" Drew was trying to wake May without getting to close, or else Diamond would start fighting him again. Suddenly the whole place started shaking!!! Rocks were falling, and the temple was falling apart!! Alice realized what happened.

"Robert probably triggered something!!! Considering he's not here. I would think that!! We have to get out of here." Drew looked at Alice, then back at May who was still fighting with Zorea.

"We can't leave May's still fighting! May c'mon!!!! You have to wake up before it's too late!!!"

"ARG!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May and Zorea screamed at the top of their lungs!!! A green fog came out May's mouth. The fog disappeared into thin air. May fell to the ground! Drew ran over to her.

"May is that you?" May looked at him and nodded. Drew smiled.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Alice looked around. Everyone there was waking up. Diamond woke up and ran over to May and Drew.

"Are you guys ok?" May nodded. Drew helped her up. Diamond noticed a bit of blood dripping from Drew's mouth.

"Oh my gosh Drew what happened?"

"Well…uh…." Drew really didn't want to tell Diamond.

"What?"

"You were under a type of spell, and you kind of started to fight me." Diamond's eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry!" Drew smiled.

"It's ok. We've got to get out of here." Everyone managed to make it out of the ruins unharmed. Nurse Joy helped explain to everyone what had happened. No one knew what happened to Robert and everyone that was helping him. May was glad to be back. She turned to Drew.

"Drew thank you." Drew raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For saving me." May hugged Drew as tight as she could. Drew felt a drop of water drip on to his jacket.

"May don't cry."

"Hey I was possessed! I can be scared!" May started to cry a little more.

"I was scared too." May eye's softened.

"You were?"

"I was afraid I lost you."

"Tell me about it! I was scared I'd never see you again!!!" May burst into more tears. Drew tried to comfort her. Diamond looked at them. She put her hand over her heart. She loved seeing them together. An idea struck her. She was glad they were traveling together. They were finally alone. She was awfully good at matchmaker. So she thought that if she just stayed in the region that would be enough. Diamond walked up to them.

"Hey guys?" Drew turned to Diamond along with May.

"Yeah."

"I wanted to tell you that, I've decided to stay in this region." May smiled.

"Really!?" Diamond nodded.

"Yeah! I'm not having much luck in Sinnoh, so I thought I would have better luck here." May though of an idea.

"Hey why don't you head with us to Blackthorn City? That way we could all enter the contest!!"

"Are you sure?" Drew shrugged.

"Hey it's fine with me." Diamond nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Sounds like fun! Plus if Jerkly shows up I can beat the crap out of him. You know I do it so much it's becoming a hobby." May and Drew started laughing along with Diamond. So with that, May, Drew, and Diamond all headed to the Blackthorn City. May was happy to have Diamond with her and Drew. Diamond was a lot fun to hang out with. They made a quick stop at the poke'mon center, and then headed towards the mountain. They were going to have to go over the mountain to get to Blackthorn City. If they could go through the Ruins of Alph it would be a short cut, but after what had happened, not a chance. They had reached a forest that they had to go through before they reached the mountain. The forest was very large. It was very easy to get lost. May, Drew, and Diamond got lost for a while, and eventually stopped for a break. May was worried.

"Guys how are we gonna find our way out of this forest?" Diamond thought for a moment. She looked at the map. They needed to head north in order to get out of the forest and up to the mountain. It was starting to get dark outside. She thought of an idea.

"Well guys, would it be ok if we traveled through the night a little?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because if we wait until night I can use the north star to find our way out of this forest!" May's mouth fell open.

"You can do that!?" Diamond nodded.

"Yep!!!"

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"……Mime." May and Diamond started laughing. Eventually night came. Diamond figured out witch way to go to get out of the forest. After a while she, May, and Drew all made it out of the forest. They stopped and set up camp. May gathered rocks so they could start a fire.

"Hey who's gonna get fire wood?" May asked. Diamond smiled.

"I'll go!" May nodded.

"Ok." Diamond headed into the woods near the mountain. She smirked at the fact she was the one getting the fire wood.

"_Perfect!! Now they're alone. Hopefully I can get them together before I leave._" Diamond got back with the fire wood to see an adorable sight. It was late at night so May and Drew ended up falling asleep next each other. In his sleep, Drew was holding May close to him. She was facing away from him, so he had his arms just above her stomach. Diamond pulled out her cell phone. She took a picture of May and Drew. She quietly squealed. She got in her sleeping bag and went to sleep herself. Morning came. Drew woke up finding May had her face buried in his chest. He madly blushed at this. Diamond woke up and saw them. She stood up and crept up to them. She took out her cell phone, but just when she was about to take a picture Drew turned and looked at her. This startled her and she juggled her cell phone before snatching it and hiding it behind her back. Drew glared at her pretty much _knowing _she already had a picture. More likely he and May had been that way all night. Diamond ran off secretly spying on them. May gently woke up finding herself right next to Drew. She blushed and quickly sat up.

"Sorry!!!" May was blushing more than before. Drew sat up and blushed a bit as well.

"It's ok." May awkwardly smiled. So did Drew. Diamond walked up to them.

"Hey guys. Sleep well?" Diamond smirked. May and Drew blushed at this. Diamond giggled.

"C'mon guys let's get going." Diamond started packing her things. May and Drew did the same. They all headed up the mountain. It was going to take a while. May was worried they wouldn't get to Blackthorn City in time for the contest. She turned to Drew.

"Drew when is the contest?"

"Not for a couple weeks." May sighed.

"Phew. Thank God." May, Drew, and Diamond continued to travel towards Blackthorn City. They were one day away from reaching the city. It was early in the morning. May, Drew, and Diamond were still asleep. May and Drew faintly woke up when they heard a noise. May was still half asleep.

"Ug. What was that?" May still had her eyes closed. Drew sat up.

"I don't know." May turned over and grumbled.

"You go check, you're the boy." Drew got up and walked towards the sound. There was a rustling in the bushes. Diamond woke up this time. She rubbed her eyes and saw what was going on.

"Drew what are you doing?"

"I heard something." Diamond was suspicious. She took out a pair of sunglasses. She put the on and pushed a small hardly visible button. She could now see through the bushes. Having a dad that made spy gear came in handy. Her eyes went wide when she saw through the bushes.

"DREW BACK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond warned him!! Suddenly a bullet seed attack nearly hit Drew! Diamond got up and ran towards who did it. She threw her poke'ball!

"Monferno Overheat!" Diamond's fire monkey poke'mon came out of its ball and lunched a powerful fire attack near the bushes. A Cacturne flew out showing it had been hit. Diamond clenched her teeth.

"Dang it I was aiming for Jerkly." Harley stood up and scowled at Diamond.

"Did you have to be here!?" Diamond ran and tackled Harley to the ground!! She started shouting!!

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR YOU ARE THE BIGGEST -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harley ran off before Diamond could really kill him. Diamond was breathing heavily. She was really mad. Drew sighed.

"Hey thanks Diamond." Diamond smiled.

"No problem. I actually have fun beating the crap out of him." May started to wake up but she still had her eyes closed.

"Hey guys what happened?" Diamond smiled awkwardly.

"*Sweat drop* Well uh….Drew almost got hit with a bullet seed attack." May practically leaped out of her sleeping bag.

"WAS IT HARLEY WHO DID IT!?!?!?!? IS DREW OK!?!?!?!?!?" May saw Diamond and Drew were just fine.

"*Sweat drop* I guess that answers my question. It was Harley and you got to him right Diamond?" Diamond smiled.

"Oh yeah!" May, Drew, and Diamond packed their things and continued to Blackthorn City. It was late at night when they finally arrived. They got a room at the poke'mon center. Diamond woke up in the middle of the night. She looked across from herself to see Drew, and above her was May. She was thinking about how she could get them together. They truly did love each other. They just didn't know it. She wished she could tell them but, it would be better if they told each other. She was still thinking about what Celebi had told her. That she had to get them together. That's why she was trying so hard. She knew that there was something wrong. Often her dreams would tell her the future. She was thinking about the dream she had back at the Wallace Cup. That's what had her very worried. She would never forgive herself if something happened to May and Drew. She eventually fell back asleep. The next morning came. May, Drew, and Diamond got ready and signed up for the contest. They each went on their own to train. After a while Diamond looked for Drew. Eventually she found him.

"Hey Drew!!!" Drew turned to Diamond.

"Hey, Diamond, what's up?" Diamond's face turned serious.

"I need to ask you something." Drew was worried now. Diamond rarely got serious that way.

"What is it?"

"I need to know, how do you feel about May?" Drew rolled his eyes.

"Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because so far you haven't given me an answer, and I really need to know."

"Ok." Drew sat down by a tree. Diamond did the same. Drew sighed, nervous to tell Diamond.

"The truth is, I started liking her after her first contest. And I've been totally in love with her ever since we talked while watching the sunset. Is that what you wanna hear?" Diamond smiled.

"Yep! You really should tell her."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's not easy telling a girl I love you!"

"I know."

"Don't tell her or I'll punch you in the neck!" Diamond grabbed Drew by the caller.

"Oh really?"

"Just don't tell her ok?" Diamond let go and smiled.

"Ok." Diamond got up and left to go find May. She found May training by a lake.

"Yo, May!!" May turned and smiled.

"Hi Diamond! Whatch'a doi'n?"

"I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"How do you truly feel about Drew?"

"*Sigh* You promise you won't tell him?" Diamond nodded.

"I promise." May sat down just where the water could brush up against her feet. Diamond sat down next to her. May swallowed and turned to Diamond.

"The truth is, I've been totally in love with him ever since he walked away on the beach back at my first Grand Festival." Diamond smiled.

"Really?" May nodded.

"Yeah. But I highly doubt he loves me back."

"You don't know that! Maybe he does. I think so."

"Thanks Diamond. You're a great friend." May hugged Diamond. Diamond got up and went back to her training. She now knew that May and Drew truly did love each other. She just wished they would come out and tell each other. She was trying to think of ways to get them together. She called up Dawn. Dawn answered her cell phone.

"Hey, sis what's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm trying to think of ways to get May and Drew together."

"Sis what's going on? You've never had trouble with matchmaker before."

"Andy and Karen weren't as stubborn as May and Drew are."

"Well what are you gonna do? Get them in a canoe together and call up Sebastian?" Diamond thought of an idea.

"Or, maybe an international pop star that can sing a song at the Blackthorn City poke'mon contest. TTYL sis." Diamond hung up the phone. She went to her room, closed and locked the door, shut the curtains, and got ready to talk to Vivian as Nicole. Nicole found Vivian rehearsing on stage.

"Excuse me? Vivian?" Vivian turned to Nicole.

"Oh, Nicole nice to see you!! I heard you performed at the Wallace cup. You sure helped my younger sister get the crowd pumped up!"

"Nice to see you too!! Speaking of performing, I wanted to ask you something." Vivian raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if I could perform at the contest."

"Sure! We'd love that!!!"

"Thank you so much!!!"

"Thank you Nicole." Nicole went back to her room, changed her clothes, and was Diamond again.

_At the contest…_

"The Blackthorn City poke'mon contest is about to take under way!! Now please allow me to introduce you to our panel of three judges! Please see hello to Mr. Contesta." Vivian had the crowd cheering as loud as they could. Contesta took out a microphone.

"Hello everyone! I am very excited to see what these coordinators are made of!" Contesta handed the microphone to Sukizu.

"Yes, and of course, remarkable." Sukizu handed the microphone to Nurse Joy.

"I'm very excited to see the performances and battles! I've preformed checkups on all of these poke'mon. And I think you'll be amazed at the things they can do!" Vivian smiled.

"Thank you judges for helping me get everyone pumped up for this contest! And the winner of this contest will receive this. The Blackthorn City ribbon!" said Vivian showing everyone a beautiful blue ribbon. It was blue the with and gold stripes.

"Now everyone, we have a special guest singing for us before we start everything up! Please help me welcome, pop star Nicole!!" Nicole came out on stage, and took a head set microphone she could put on from Vivian.

"Alright everyone are you ready to rock?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the crowd was scream as loud as they could!

"Ok everyone this song is for two very special friends, who I must say, are gonna do AWESOME in this contest! Make some noise!!!" The crowd again screamed as loud as they could!!! The music started up and Nicole began to sing.

_Haaa la, la. Kiss the girl._

Drew's mouth fell open. He knew who Nicole was talking about, and now she was singing that song!

"She wouldn't." Drew was starting to blush.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. _

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl. Yes, you want her. _

_Look at her you know you do. It's possible she wants it too, there's one way to ask her. _

_It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl. Sha la, la, la, la, la. My oh my! _

_Looks like the boys too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl._

_Sha la, la, la, la, la. Ain't that sad? It's such a shame too bad. You're gonna miss the girl._

Drew slapped his forehead when Nicole sang that part.

"Don't remind me."

_Go on and kiss the girl. Now's your moment. You're floating in a blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon._

_No time will be better. She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la, la, la, la, la. My oh my! Looks like the boys too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. _

_Sha la, la, la, la, la. Ain't that sad, it's such a shame too bad. You're gonna miss the girl. Sha la, la, la, la, la. _

_Don't be scared, you better be prepared. Go on and kiss the girl. Sha la, la, la, la, la. _

_Don't stop now, don't try to hide it how? You wanna kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl. (Kiss the girl)_

_La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. Go on and kiss the girl. La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. Go on and, kiss the girl._

_Sha la, la, la, la, la. My oh my! Looks like the boys too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la, la, la, la, la. Ain't that sad?_

_It's such a shame too bad. You're gonna miss the girl!!! La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. Go on and kiss the girl._

_Go on and kiss that giiiiiirl!!!! La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. Go on and kiss the girl. Kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl. _

The crowd went insane!!! Nicole smiled at the crowds response to her song.

"Thank you everyone!! Now let's get this party started!!" Nicole went back stage, went into the dressing room, and got completely ready for the contest. She came out to the waiting room. Drew spotted her. She tried to look away, but Drew walked up to.

"Diamond Taylor Summers!!!!" Diamond tried to act like she didn't do anything.

"So, great song by Nicole huh?"

"I am so gonna get you for that!"

"Hey you're the one who told me…" Diamond looked around to make sure May wasn't listening. That way Drew would get to the point where he didn't speak to her for a month. Been there done that.

"That you've been in love with her ever since you watched the sunset with her! Just tell her for crime out loud!!"

"I will when I'm ready!"

"Well make it quick. She's coming over here. Oh, and if you wanna hide anything you might wanna wipe the blush off your face, ok?"

"Diamond!!!!" May walked up to Drew.

"What was that about?" Drew turned to May.

"Nothing."

"Ok. She said two special friends. Did she mean us?"

"Well…uh…"

"Nah. I mean it's not like were dating or anything I mean. C'mon."

"Yeah. Right. _Thank you Arceus!_" Drew thought the last part to himself.

"Well we're gonna go on soon." Drew nodded.

"Yeah."

So, the Blackthorn City poke'mon contest is about to begin! Diamond feels like playing a little matchmaker. Will May and Drew finally admit their feelings to each other? Stay tuned.

**Me: All…DONE!!!!!!!!!**

**May: What feelings?**

Drew: Yeah that's ridicules!

**Me: Right. *Cough* You're in love with each other. *Cough* **

**May/Drew: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? **

**Me: Read & review please. And please vote on my poll. Thank you everyone! Gotta go bye! AHH DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

A Johto Journey Chapter 10 Gotcha With Wallace

**Me: Hey ya'll! Wassup? **

**Drew: All this writing is going to your head. **

**Me: Do yourself a favor, and shut up!! Before I have my Pigeot use hyper beam on you!!!**

**May: Will you two knock it off!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: Well I can stop, but you might wanna get his in writing. **

**May: Why is it called Gotcha With Wallace? **

**Me: If I told you the readers would have nothing interesting to read.**

**May: FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Chapter go!!! **

When we last left May and Drew they were entering the Blackthorn City poke'mon contest. Will Diamond finally be able to get May and Drew together? As they have shown their love for each other time after time. It was finally time for Diamond to put on her preliminary performance!

"Now please welcome to the stage, Diamond!!" said Vivian introducing Diamond to the crowd.

"Now Kerlia, spotlight!" said Diamond throwing her poke'ball. A small girl like poke'mon came out of the poke'ball along with some yellow musical notes. The yellow notes gracefully dazzled around Kerlia. Kerlia had its eyes closed and meditated in mid air as sparkles started to swarm around it. Kerlia looked truly graceful.

"Now use psychic!" said Diamond. Kerlia's eyes lit up a bright purple. The yellow notes from the seal were surrounded by the same purple color. Kerlia started to move its arms in a circular motion. The yellow notes formed a giant yellow note and then exploded into hundreds of yellow sparkles!!!!! **(Hey! I know what your thinking, and EVERY performance has sparkles!) **

"Wow! What an incredible way to show off Kerlia's psychic abilities!" said Vivian amazed.

"Now finish with psybeam!" said Diamond. Kerlia launched a powerful, multicolored beam attack at the giant yellow note! It exploded and rainbow colored sparkles rained down. After a moment it stopped. Kerlia and Diamond curtsied. The crowd cheered as loud as possible!

"Wow! I truly beautiful performance! Now let's see what the judges have to say," said Vivian turning everyone's attention to the judges.

"Very well done. I enjoyed every moment of that performance. Truly brilliant," said Contesta.

"Yes, remarkable!" said Sukizu.

"Wow! What I well trained Kerlia! I loved that performance!" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you so very much!" said Diamond. Diamond went backstage.

"Diamond that was awesome!!!" said May as Diamond walked up to her.

"Thanks May. I'm sure you'll do really good too!"

"Thanks! I wonder who's next."

"That would be me," said Drew heading towards the stage. May smiled. Diamond smirked.

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled May. A bunch of people started at her.

"*Sweat drop* Sorry, she skipped breakfast. Most important meal of the day. Carry on," said Diamond hurrying May to a different TV.

"Now here's our next contestant! His friends all know him as Drew!" announced Vivian. The crowd went nuts! Most girls were shouting,

"I love you Drew!"

"Drew please be my boyfriend!!!"

"Marry me Drew! I'm going to inherit a lot of money!!"

"NO!!!!!!! Marry me! I'm way prettier than her!!" Drew was pretty good at ignoring it.

"Now Butterfree, let's go!!!" said Drew throwing his poke'ball. His butterfly like poke'mon came out.

"Now use psybeam!" Butterfree shot a multicolored beam in the air. It stayed midair in a huge ball!

"Use sleep powder!" Butterfree made a green powder pour on top of the psybeam. It was now covered in the powder and glowing a beautiful green color.

"Finish with another psybeam!" Butterfree launched another psybeam! It collided with the sleep powder covered psybeam ball and exploded!!! Green sparkles rained down on the crowd. **(There are sparkles in EVERY performance in the show too! OK!? JK.) **The crowd cheered! And more girl were asking Drew to marry them.

"Incredible! Now let's see what the judges thought," said Vivian.

"I loved how sleep powder cover the psybeam!" said Contesta.

"Yes, and remarkable!" said Sukizu.

"I was amazed how psybeam stayed in midair!" said Nurse Joy.

Drew took a bow and went backstage.

"Drew that was awesome!" said May.

"Thanks," said Drew flipping his hair as usual. Diamond rolled her eyes knowing that Drew was just showing off.

"*Cough* Quit trying to impress May. *Cough*" said Diamond fake coughing. Drew started to blush like mad. Diamond just giggled and ran off.

"DIAMOND!!!!!!" Drew was sick of Diamond embarrassing him in front of May.

"Drew don't worry. I have to go perform. Plus you've already impressed me," said May giving Drew a kiss on the cheek. Drew heard a sudden, "Cha-chick" that was a cell phone camera. Drew turned and saw Diamond. Diamond ran off again. After that Drew gave up.

"Here's a young lady that is here all the way from Petalburg in Hoenn! Here's May!" said Vivian cuing May to come out on stage.

"Blazikin, take the stage!" said May throwing her poke'ball. Her poke'mon came out ready to perform.

"Now use over heat!" Blazikin got a huge ball of fire and shot it into the sky!

"Finish with sky upper cut!!!" Blazikin used its claw to smash into the ball of fire! It blew up into bright orange sparkles!

"Simply amazing! Judges what did you think?" asked Vivian.

"Truly incredible! I couldn't take my eyes off of it!" said Contesta.

"Yes, and again, remarkable!" said Sukizu.

"Wow! Blazikin is very well trained, and I loved the performance!" said Nurse Joy. May curtsied and went backstage.

"May that was great!" said Diamond as May walked towards she and Drew.

"Yeah that was really good," said Drew.

"Thanks guys!!" said May beaming.

"The judges have come to a decision. And the lucky coordinator that made to the second round are on screen!" said Marian turning everyone's attention to the big screen. Drew's picture came up first, a few more, then Diamond, one more, and last but not least May!

"YAY!!!!!!! We all made it!!!" Diamond jumped up in the air. A random shuffle mode picked matches for battle. May, Diamond, and Drew all had random people. They all battled to where it got down to May vs. Diamond, and Drew vs. random. May and Diamond were on stage ready to battle.

"Now we have a battle between May and Diamond! And…BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!" said Vivian.

"Monferno, spotlight!" said Diamond throwing her poke'ball. Diamond's fire monkey poke'mon came out ready to battle.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" said May throwing her poke'ball. Her butterfly like poke'mon came out ready to fight as well.

"Monferno use flame wheel!!" commanded Diamond. Monferno made a flam in its mouth and started to spin! It smashed into Beautifly!!

"Beautifly!" May was concerned for her poke'mon.

"Alright! Now use mach punch!!!" commanded Diamond. Monferno's hand lit up white and smashed into Beautifly!!! Beautifly was hurt and laying on the ground.

"Uh oh. Things aren't looking good for May," said Vivian.

"Beautifly! Are you ok?" asked May. Beautifly got up and nodded. "Ok. Now use silver wind!!" Beautifly flapped its wings and a silver colored wind crashed into Monferno! Monferno laid on the ground in pain.

"Monferno! Can you get up?" Diamond had never seen Monferno like this! Beautifly's silver wind had become much stronger. Monferno eventually stood up.

"Good. Now use ember!" Monferno shot pieces of fire towards Beautifly!

"Beautifly guard with your wings!" Beautifly shielded its face with its wings. The ember damaged Beautifly, but very lightly.

"Alright! Now use psychic!" Beautifly hit Monferno with a bright blue beam! Monferno laid on ground unable to move. The judges put red X's on their screen saying that Monferno could no longer battle.

"Monferno can no longer battle! May will move on the final stage!" said Marian. Diamond propped up Monferno's head.

"Monferno, you were great."

"Mon…" _Thanks. Sorry about loosing._

"No need to worry! You were amazing." May and Diamond went back stage. Drew had started his battle and was already winning.

"Howndoom use flamethrower!" commanded the trainer. Howndoom shot fire from its mouth towards Drew's Masquerian!

"Masquerian use hidden power!" commanded Drew. Masquerian launched several white balls at the flamethrower! The attack went straight through the attack and hit Howndoom! Howndoom could no longer battle! The judges put red X's on their screens.

"Howndoom is out! And Drew moves on to the final stage!" said Vivian. Drew took a bow and went backstage.

"Drew that was a great battle!" said May.

"Thanks. And it looks like for the first time since we started traveling together, we have face each other." said Drew.

"Yeah." May and Drew walked to the hallway where they could go onstage. May was going to go right, and Drew was going to go left.

"Good luck." said May softly.

"Good luck." said Drew softly as well. May and Drew went out on stage.

"Now it's time for the final battle! Whoever wins this battle will receive the Blackthorn City ribbon!" said Vivian showing the beautiful ribbon once again. May and Drew looked at each other and smiled. It was time.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" said May throwing her poke'ball. Her butterfly like poke'mon came out ready to fight.

"Masquerian it's your turn! Come on out!" said Drew throwing his poke'ball. His flying bug poke'mon came out ready to fight as well.

"Beauuu…" _looks like we have to fight…_

"Masquerian mas…" _Yeah. And I have to try hard. Good luck…_

"_Poor Masquerian/Beautifly," _thought May and Drew at the same time.

"Begin!" said Vivian.

"Masquerian use hidden power!" commanded Drew. Masquerian launch several white balls towards Beautifly!

"Do a summersault to dodge!" commanded May. Beautifly flipped over in midair to dodge the attack, but the attack changed course and STILL hit Beautifly!

"Beautifly, no!" May's poke'mon fell to the ground. "Beautifly are you ok?" Beautifly nodded and got up. "Ok. Use silver wind!"

"Masquerian you use silver wind too!" Both poke'mon lunched a gust of silver colored wind at each other!! The attacks collided! There was a huge explosion that caused both of the poke'mon damage! They were both getting tiered.

"Masquerian spin and use bubble!" Masquerian spun and shot hundreds of bubble towards Beautifly! The bubbles swarmed around it to where it couldn't see anything!

"Now use silver wind!!!" commanded Drew. Beautifly was still looking at bubbles when all of a sudden the attack broke through the bubbles and collided into it!!!!! Beautifly crashed into the ground. When the dust cleared Beautifly was unable to battle. The judges put red X's on their screens.

Beautifly is down for the count! And Drew is the winner of this years Blackthorn City poke'mon contest!!!" The crowd went insane! Drew took a bow. All the coordinators gathered around.

"I hear this is your fifth and final ribbon. I'm sure you will do well in the Grand Festival," said Contesta handing Drew the ribbon.

"Thank you very much," said Drew taking the ribbon from Contesta. He held the ribbon in the air. The crowd cheered. And more fan girls were asking Drew to either date or marry them. After a minute everyone cleared out of the contest arena.

"Well Drew you got your fifth ribbon. Before me again…" May said the last part under her breath.

"You'll get your fifth ribbon soon. Geez," said Drew.

"Thanks. What about you Diamond?" asked May

"Well you guys may not know this, but while being here in Johto, when I wasn't with you guys. I got four ribbons so I only need one more," said Diamond. May and Drew's mouths fell open.

"What? I spend a lot of time hanging around. Mostly because I want you two together really, really badly."

"What did you say!?" Drew knew what Diamond said under her breath.

"Nothing… Geez your loosing your mind." Drew eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me," said a voice. May, Drew, and Diamond turned around. It was Wallace!

"Wallace!" they all said surprised. "What are you doing here?" asked May.

"I'm here to ask you, Drew, and Diamond something," he said.

"What is it?" asked Drew.

"I was wondering if you three would like to be on my talk show this evening. It's shot right here in Blackthorn City."

May, Drew and Diamond looked at each other and smiled.

"We're in," said Diamond.

"Great. Wear something formal and I'll have the limo pick you up around 7:00 p.m." said Wallace.

"Ok we'll see you there," said Drew. Wallace walked away. May, Drew, and Diamond all went to the poke'mon center. Drew and Diamond went to get ready and May called her mom. The phone was ringing when her mom finally picked up.

"Hello?" answered Caroline.

"Hi mom!" greeted May.

"Hi honey! So what's going on?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'll be on Wallace's talk show tonight. It's on channel 19."

"Ok. Is it just you?" May felt a touch of pink on her cheeks.

"Well Diamond, and Drew will be there too."

"Diamond and who?"

"*Cough* Drew *Cough*"

"Don't worry sweetie. Your dad and I will be watching."

"Ok thanks mom! Bye."

"Bye." May and her mom both hung up. May went to get ready as well. After a while May, Drew, and Diamond were all ready for the show.

May was wearing a plain green dress, green high heels, and wore her hair down. Drew was wearing a tux with a green bow tie as usual, and Diamond was wearing a plain hot pink dress, hot pink high heels, and a pink rose in her hair. The limo came by to pink them up.

"This is so cool! We get to ride in a limo!" said May.

"Yep!" said Diamond. Drew didn't say anything. May raised an eyebrow.

"You own a limo don't you."

"Yeah."

"Had a feeling." May rolled her eyes. May, Drew, and Diamond got in the limo. The limo arrived at the studio. May, Drew, and Diamond were all backstage. Wallace walked up to them.

"Hello everyone," he said.

"Hi Wallace," they all said.

"I just wanted to thank you for being on the show. Oh you can watch I'm about to do a screening." He walked out and sat down at his desk. May turned on the TV. She, Drew, and Diamond sat down to watch.

"Tonight we have three special guests! That's right I'm talking about coordinators we all know and love. May Maple, Drew Hayden, and Diamond Summers! Tonight! And hopefully we'll get them to say something super personal, and super embarrassing." said Wallace. May, Drew, and Diamond all had worried faces now.

"Are we on the right show?" asked May.

"That's, Gotcha With Wallace! It's like a talk show that, punches you right in the neck!" said Wallace. May, Drew, and Diamond all put their hands over the necks. They received a queue to go on stage in a moment.

"Now please welcome, May, Drew, and Diamond!" said Wallace. May, Drew and Diamond walked out. Diamond sat in the chair closest to Wallace, that way May and Drew would have to sit next to each other.

"Hey guys. How are you tonight?" asked Wallace.

"Good," they said.

"Ok, so let's cut to the chase. May, I hear you and Drew are traveling together right?" May blushed.

"Well…uh…yeah…" May was worried knowing her mom and dad were watching.

"And you two are dating right?"

"NO!!!!!!!!" exclaimed May and Drew.

"Then explain this." Wallace hit a button on his remote. A clip started rolling from back before the Wallace Cup had started. Everyone was watching the clip,

"_That reminds me. While you sleeping I got this for you," said Drew pulling out a small blue case that most likely had jewelry in it._

_Drew opened the case. There was necklace inside. It was a silver chain with a green D._

"_D as in Drew?" asked May._

"_Yeah." said Drew slightly blushing._

_Thank-you Drew." _

"_Allow me." Drew put the necklace around May's neck._

"_Thank-you so much Drew." May was almost in tears from happiness. _

_The ship arrived at the dock._

"_Well have fun May, and good luck." Drew kissed May's cheek._

The clip was over. People were in awe. And so were May's parents.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" exclaimed May scared to death.

"Didn't know you were being filmed did you?" said Wallace.

"NO!" May was on the verge of letting out Blazikin.

"So it seems you and Drew have been hiding something for a long time." May, Drew, and Diamond didn't say a word. "Well since you guys won't say anything, why don't we watch another clip?" Wallace started the clip. Everyone had to see this.

_May and Drew were laying on a blanket looking at the stars. The stars were shinning extremely bright. The sky was a beautiful dark blue. There were no lights near so the stars and sky were clear and bright. May was wondering what Drew had for her. He had told her he wanted to give her something. She had no clue what it was. A lot was on May's mind. She snapped back into reality when Drew finally caught her attention. _

"_You see that star near the big dipper?" Drew pointed at the constellation. _

"_Yeah." May spotted star Drew was referring to._

"_Just to the right of it there's a really bright one. That ones my new favorite. It's named May." _

"_Shut up is not." May sat up. Drew also sat up. _

"_It is now. Here's a certificate to prove it." Drew handed May the certificate._

_The certificate had all the information. May's name was written in fancy cursive writing. _

"_You had a star named after me?" May was touched that Drew would do something like that for her._

"_May I really like you." Drew placed his hand on top of hers._

"Now are you two sure you're not dating?" asked Wallace raising an eyebrow. May and Drew just blushed. May leaned closer to Drew.

"We're dead!" she whispered.

"Why?" Drew wasn't sure what she meant.

"I told my mom we were going to be on the show!"

"Oh no."

"Excuse me. I don't like whispering," said Wallace.

"We'll be right back after the break," said May.

"We're not taking a break."

"Well we are." May grabbed Drew and went backstage. Wallace turned to the camera.

"Well what they don't know, is that were filming them with a hidden gotcha cam." Wallace switched to May and Drew.

"Ok what are we going to do?" asked May scared.

"I don't know," said Drew.

"Drew I think we really need to discuss this now. I mean we've never really talked about these feelings."

"You have feelings?"

"Do you have feelings?" Drew nodded.

"Wallace turn that off!" yelled Diamond.

"Um let my think, no." he said. Diamond didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything that could get her taken away by security.

"Drew we should just say it together," said May.

"Ok," said Drew.

"1…"

"2…" said May again.

"I was about to say that." Drew was getting really nervous. May and Drew took a deep breath.

"I really like you!!!" they both said. They looked at each other in awe. May had tears forming in her eyes. She hugged Drew tight.

"Awwwwwwwwww." The audience thought that seine was adorable.

"Ok let's get back out there, then we can talk more." said May. She and Drew went back out. They sat back down. Wallace had a smirk on his face. This had May worried.

"So you two finally told each other," said Wallace.

"What?" Drew's eyes went wide.

"I have cameras everywhere kids."

"OK I'VE HAD IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE THEM SOME SPACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond was loosing her temper.

"One more thing before we go." Wallace started to play another clip.

_Nicole was in her dressing room. She sat down in front of her vanity._

"_Oh my gosh. That was exhausting." Nicole pulled off her wig revealing her blue hair. _

"Gotcha!" said Wallace. Everyone in the audience was shocked.

"HE FIXED THAT!!!!!! I AM NOT NICOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well that's all the time we have for today. We'll see you next time on, Gotcha with Wallace." said Wallace. Everyone started to clear out of the studio. A bunch of people were swarming Diamond with cameras asking her questions. A limo pulled up. Nicole stepped out. Diamond gave her a hug and walked away. May and Drew looked at her puzzled.

"I made a phone call when no one was around," said Diamond.

"Nice," said May and Drew.

"Well we should get to the poke'mon center." May, Drew, and Diamond went to the poke'mon center.

"May you have a call form home," said Nurse Joy. May looked devastated.

"Show time," she said. May walked up to the video phones. Her mom was on.

"Hi mom," said May. Caroline smiled.

"Hi honey," she said.

"I guess you saw huh?"

"We did."

"Dad's gonna kill me!!!!!!"

"No he's not."

"Huh?"

"It was hard but I convinced him that Drew was just being nice."

"Are you sure it worked?"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." May and her mom hung up.

May walked over to Drew and Diamond.

"Hey May. How'd it go?" asked Diamond.

"Well my mom convinced my dad that Drew was just being nice with the star and the necklace. All that," said May. Drew let out his breath in a big sigh. He and May were more then relieved. May, Drew, and Diamond all got a room. Diamond was getting her poke'mon from Nurse Joy. May walked over to Drew.

"Drew can we talk?" asked May.

"Sure May. What's up?" asked Drew.

"I wanted to talk about us." Drew swallowed hard. He didn't expect this day to come for a while.

"Well I do really like you." Drew started to blush along with May.

"I like you too."

"So maybe we should… well… uh…"

"Go out?" May finished for him. Drew nodded.

"Well…ok." May was blushing madly. Drew blushed too. He leaned closer to her when Diamond walked in. They pulled apart in an instant.

"_DANGIT!!!!!!!!!! THEY WERE PROBABLY GONNA KISS!!!!!!! SCREW MYSELF!!!_" Thought Diamond mad at herself.

"*Sweat drop* Hey guys." Diamond was soooo mad at herself.

May, Drew, and Diamond all went to bed. They went to sleep pretty easily. The next morning came. May, Drew, and Diamond were outside the poke'mon center. Diamond let out her Pigeot.

"Well guys I guess I should get going," said Diamond climbing on her Pigeot. May and Drew looked at each other and nodded.

"Diamond wait," said May. Diamond turned around puzzled.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked.

"Drew and I talked about it last night. And we wanted to know if you wanted to travel with us."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"We're sure." Diamond thought for a moment and smiled.

"Ok."

"YAY!!!!!!" May was really happy. Diamond was a great friend.

"Well where are we headed next?" May turned to Drew. She had no idea. Drew rolled his eyes.

"For the next contest we need to go to Cianwood City," he said. May smiled.

"Awesome!" May, Drew, and Diamond all headed towards Cianwood City. After a while of walking they came across a open area with people setting things up. People were setting up booths for games and food. May looked puzzled.

"I wonder what they're doing," she said. Drew shook his head.

"What do you think, May? They're probably setting up a carnival." May blushed a little feeling dumb.

"Oh yeah you're right." Diamond spotted a building right down the road.

"Hey guys there's a poke'mon center down the road. Why don't we stay there and go to the carnival?" Diamond wanted to play around a little. Drew shrugged. He really didn't care. May smiled.

"I'm up for it," she said. The next day the carnival was all set. There were booths everywhere. Some for games, and some for food. The smell of pretzels and hotdogs filled the air. May, Drew, and Diamond walked up to a booth where you would have to hit all three bottles to win a prize. May saw an adorable Teddiursa doll for a prize.

"Drew do you think you could win me something?" asked May.

"Sure," said Drew. He handed a dollar to the woman at the booth. He received three balls. He threw one at the bottles and knocked them all over. He used to second ball and knocked the second pile of bottles over. He threw the last ball and knocked over the last remaining bottles. The woman at the booth handed him the Teddiursa doll. He handed it to May.

"Thank you!" May hugged him.

"Well, well, well." said a familiar voice. May, Drew, and Diamond turned around. It was Brendan. Diamond scowled.

"What do _you _want?"

"I'm here to show May that if she wants to date anyone it should be me," he said. Diamond started drinking her water so she wouldn't yell at Brendan with unfriendly words.

"Well I'm already dating Drew," said May.

"Phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht." Diamond spat her water across the ground. May, Drew, and Brendan looked at her.

"Well it's about time! Sheesh," was all she said. Brendan turned his attention to Drew. He scowled.

"I can't believe you're with a Hayden!" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"And what is wrong with being a Hayden?"

"Let's put it this way, my father's company is very close to taking over your company." Drew looked very mad.

"YOU'RE A DUPRIEST!?!?!?!?!?" Drew looked like he was about to kill Brendan.

"That's right." May noticed Drew seemed angry.

"Drew what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"One of the employee's at his father's company killed my father." May and Diamond were shocked.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" They yelled. Brendan just smirked.

"Oh THAT'S IT!!!!" Diamond walked towards Brendan. Brendan's face turned pale.

"I'm gonna help you." Drew started to walk towards Brendan as well. May jumped in front of Drew.

"Drew stop! I don't want Brendan hurting you again! Just let Diamond…" May turned around when she heard screaming. Diamond was beating Brendan with a bike she um…found.

"*Sweat drop* Yeah she's got it," said Drew.

"*Sweat drop* Yep she does." May was slightly enjoying watching Diamond beat Brendan with a bike.

"Diamond where did you get the bike?" asked May.

"It's my bike…" said Brendan. Diamond smirked.

"Oh good," she said. Diamond ripped one of the tires off the bike and bent it in half by slamming it against her shin. She dropped the tire and walked to a booth to play a game. May and Drew's eyes went wide.

"Now you know why not once in my life I've made her mad," said Drew.

"Yeah…I can see why. Cuz if she can do that, she can break your face." said May. May though back for a moment.

"Drew, I'm really sorry about your dad."

"It's ok," said Drew remembering what he had been told.

"It must have been hard loosing your dad."

"I've never met him."

"But you said your dad gave you his Arcanine to catch Roselia."

"It was actually my mom. The fact that my dad was killed isn't something I usually tell people. And I wasn't ready to tell you, so I lied."

"I'm so, so sorry Drew. But what happened?"

"My dad was killed before I was even born. The person killed him figuring that if he was dead, then the Dupriest corporation would have a better chance of taking over the Hayden corporation. But they didn't know my mom was pregnant with me. Since I'm the heir the Hayden corporation the Dupriest's can't take it over." Drew explained to May. She felt so bad knowing that Drew had never met his dad. After a while at the carnival, May, Drew, and Diamond headed towards Cianwood City. They were walking down a path through a small forest. There was something in the bushes. A Cacturne popped out!!! May hid behind Drew. Harley stepped out of the bushes as well.

"GET LOST OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond was already loosing her temper.

"Cacturne use your special poison sting!" commanded Harley. Cacturne started to generate a purple light in its mouth. This was a very dangerous poison sting it was about to launch. The inside of needle was loaded with toxic poison. If the poison were to injected into the target, the target would have a very small chance of living. The needle was in Cacturne's mouth. It shot straight at May!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May was terrified! Drew couldn't let May get hurt. He jumped in front of her! The needle stabbed his arm!

"DREW NO!!!!!" yelled May scared out of her mind! Drew was in a lot of pain. The pain caused him to pass out! Luckily May caught him. She carefully laid him on the ground. She was about to take out her poke'ball, but Harley was already gone.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT -BEEP- -BEEP- BEEP- -BEEEEEEEEEEP-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond yelled quite a few unfriendly words.

"Drew, Drew wake up!" May was very scared. She took the needle out of Drew's arm. It was purple at first, but now it was clear. All of the poison ad been injected into Drew's body! Drew opened his eyes.

"Drew are you ok?" asked May.

"I don't know…" said Drew weakly.

"I'm going to get Nurse Joy." Diamond left on her Pigeot to go the poke'mon center.

"Drew it'll be ok. Diamond's gonna go get Nurse Joy," said May trying to convince herself.

"No May…it won't." said Drew still very weak.

"What do you mean?" May was officially scared to death.

"May, I'm not going to make it."

"WHAT!?!?!? Drew, Drew you have to! I can't make it to the Grand Festival without you! Please don't leave me here…"

"I'm sorry May." Drew used every last bit of strength he had to lean in closer to May. Their faces were inches apart. Drew ran his fingers through her hair. May held Drew's hand tight. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I love you," said Drew. He tried to lean closer to May, but he didn't have the strength. His head fell back, and his hand slipped away from her face. May couldn't believe this was happening before her very eyes.

"I love you too," said May as tears started to escape from her eyes. The tears were landing on Drew face. Only he didn't wake up this time.

"May!!!" someone yelled. May looked behind her. Nurse Joy and Diamond pulled up in an ambulance. Diamond jumped out and walked over to May and Drew. Her eyes widened.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"We're too late," said May crying even more.

"No we can't be!"

"And the last thing he said to me…"

"What did he say?"

"He said that he loved me." May completely broke down. More and more tears began to flow down her face. May and Diamond were both crying. Diamond placed her hand over Drew's heart.

"His heart is beating way too slow. We NEED to get him to the hospital. There's still a chance he'll be ok."

"Girls what happened?"

"There's no time to explain! We need to get him to the hospital now!" said Diamond. Nurse Joy put Drew on a stretcher, in the ambulance and started to drive. Diamond and May explained what happened.

"That's terrible! But I assure you I will do everything I can." Nurse Joy, May, and Diamond arrived at the poke'mon center. Nurse Joy rushed Drew to the emergency room. May and Diamond had to wait in the waiting room. After a while Nurse Joy came out.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked May.

"We'll know tomorrow," said Nurse Joy. With that, May and Diamond got a room. It was late, but May and Diamond couldn't sleep.

"Hey Diamond are you awake?" asked May.

"Yeah," replied Diamond. "I'm gonna go outside for a while. Wanna come?"

"No thanks." Diamond got dressed and went outside. May grabbed her Ipod and sat in the window. It was a big window where she sit and look at the stars. She had a horrible feeling Drew wasn't around anymore. She started playing her Ipod and sang to the song.

_Na, na. Na, na, na, na, na. I miss you. Miss you so bad. I don't forget you. Oh it's so sad. _

May looked at the star Drew had named after her.

_I hope you can hear me. I remember it clearly. The day, you, slipped away. Was the day._

_I found it, won't be the same. Oh! Na, na. Na, na, na, na, na. I didn't get around to kiss you. Goodbye on the hand._

_I wish that I could see you again. I know that I can't. Ohhhh. I hope you can hear me. 'Cause I remember it clearly. _

_The day, you, slipped away. Was the day, I found it, won't be the same. Oh! I've had my wake up._

_Won't you wake up? I keep asking why. And I can't take it. It wasn't fake it. It happened you passed by. _

Diamond quietly opened the door. She saw May singing. She stood there and listened.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone. There you go, there you go. Somewhere I can't bring you back._

_Now you're gone, now you're gone. There you go, there you go. Somewhere you're not coming back. _

_The day, you, slipped away. Was the day, I found it, won't be the same. No. _

_The day, you, slipped away. Was the day, I found it, won't be the same. Na, na. Na, na, na, na, na. _

_I miss you._

Diamond cried listening to such a sad song. She came in the room.

"Hi Diamond," said May with tears in her eyes.

"Hi May. I hope he's ok too," said Diamond with tears in her eyes as well. May and Diamond went to sleep. They woke up the next morning. Nurse Joy was still taking care of Drew. May went by the lake and Diamond went to go train. May was sitting by the lake. The wind was gently blowing through her hair. She watched the lake move with slight waves from the wind. The sun had just risen, so the lake sparkled with a morning suns welcome. Diamond walked up to May.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Diamond walking up to her.

"Not really. I'm just scared I'll never see him again," said May with tears forming.

"Well you know the old saying. If you love someone set them free. And if he really loves you, he'll come back."

"Thanks Diamond."

So, Diamond's joining May and Drew on their journey. But disaster has struck. Will May loose the one she loved for years? Find out next time.

**Me: Finally! I'm…DONE!!!**

**May: *crosses fingers and chants* Please let Drew be ok. Please let Drew ok.**

**Drew: ……………………….. I BETTER LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: You'll have to find out. **

**May/Drew: WHAT'S WITH YOU AND THE CLIFFYS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: *Sticks out tongue and pulls the skin beneath left eye* **

**May: I officially hate you!**

**Me: I know, I know. Read and review. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

A Johto Journey Chapter 11 Who's Getting That Fifth Ribbon?

**Me: Hey everyone! Today I'm adding a new OC. Here's… Regan Scarlett Blake! (See my profile for details about her) **

**Regan: Hey everyone! It's an honor to be here! **

**Me: Hey what's up girl? *Gives Regan high five* **

**Drew: Oh great another girl to annoy me.**

**Regan: Oh please! You just want to alone with May! Who you describe as, "Beautiful brown hair and crystal blue eyes". **

**Drew: *Blushing to a point that puts all red poke'mon to total shame.* **

**Me: OH YEAH! *High fives Regan again* Chapter go!**

_Previously…_

"_I'm just scared I'll never see him again." said May with tears forming._

"_Well you know the old saying. If you love someone set them free. And if he really loves you, he'll come back."_

"_Thanks Diamond." _

_Presently…_

May and Diamond went into the emergency room. Nurse Joy was very concerned. Drew still hadn't woken up. He was laying in the bed completely motionless.

"Nurse Joy will he be ok?" asked May.

"Well he hasn't woken up after all this time, and that has me worried." said Nurse Joy. May just looked at Drew.

"Drew please," she whispered. May could have sworn she saw Drew move a little.

"Drew? Drew wake up!" she shook him slightly. Drew let out a small moan as his eyes fluttered open. Nurse Joy dropped her clipboard. **(If you can imagine how that was set up it was pretty funny.) **May smiled.

"Drew?" Drew smiled.

"Hi May."

"Drew!" May hugged Drew as he sat up.

"Ok May, loosing air here." May let go of him.

"Sorry. I'm just so glad you're ok."

"What happened anyway?"

"You…you don't remember?"

"I remember getting hit with the needle, but that's it. Did something important happen?" Diamond stepped forward.

"Well you told her that…" Diamond was cut off by May covering her mouth and taking her out of the room. After they were out of hearing range May took her hand off of Diamond's mouth.

"What the heck! Aren't you going to tell him that he _finally_ told you he loves you?" asked Diamond shocked. May shook her head.

"If he loves me like I think he does, he'll remember." Diamond smiled.

"Ok." May and Diamond went back in the room. Nurse Joy smiled.

"Ok girls, all I have to do is make sure everything is ok. Then you're free to go Drew."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." May and Drew said together. Nurse Joy slightly giggled causing May and Drew to blush. After a while Drew came out of the room.

"Hey Drew," greeted May very glad he was going to be just fine.

"Hey May." Drew walked over to her and kissed her cheek. May slightly blushed.

"*Cough* kiss her *Cough*" Diamond wouldn't give up now.

"WHAT!" Drew yelled at Diamond.

"Oh, so you remember how much you hate it when I do that." stated Diamond plainly. Drew rolled his eyes.

"So I guess we should get going to the next contest huh?" said May.

"Yeah," replied Drew. May, Drew, and Diamond headed towards Cianwood city. They were walking down a narrow path through a small forest when they heard,

"Rapidash! STOP!" They rushed to the sound. There was a girl with strawberry blonde hair in a messy side bun with a side fringe that covered her left eye completely. She was wearing bright green skinny jeans, black converse hi-tops, gray capped sleeved shirt, and a red waistcoat. May, Drew, and Diamond all ran over to her.

"What happened?" asked May.

"My Rapidash lost control of its flame wheel and set all these trees on fire!" the girl stated worried.

"Don't worry! Wartortle use surf!" said May throwing her poke'ball. Her poke'mon came out and launched its attack! A huge wave splashed onto the fire and put it out.

"Wow thank you! Sorry if we caused trouble." The girl noticed someone next to May.

"Drew? Drew Hayden?" she said. Drew eyes widened.

"Regan? Regan Blake?" Regan smiled.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Wow it's been a long time."

"Yeah it has," said Diamond. May was really confused.

"Huh? You guys know her?"

"My family adopted her when we were really young. She's just like a sister. So we went to school together and that's where we met Diamond," said Drew.

"Oh! How come I've never seen you around?" asked May.

"Well I got my poke'mon when I was ten, but I'm a professor in training. I just left last year to start doing some research. And I've started entering contests," said Regan.

"Wow! So does that mean you'll be in the Cianwood city contest?"

"Oh yeah! I'm aiming for my fifth ribbon!"

"Diamond and I are aiming for our fifth too! Drew already has all his ribbons…"

"Now there's a surprise… But I'm sure you guys will catch up. After I get _my_ fifth that is."

"Oh it's on!"

"It's on like Donkey Kong!" Everyone stared laughing.

"Hey we can fly to Cianwood City on my Flygon," said Drew.

"He could fly us this whole time!" May was wanting to punch her boyfriend.

"Flygon isn't used to it. So I don't like to make him fly us too often."

"Oh." May, Drew, Diamond, and Regan all got on Flygon. Regan sat in the front, Drew sat behind her, then May, and Diamond. Flygon took off. Flygon was really fast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Drew! I've been on Pigeot before, but you're Flygon is crazy!" May was so scared she held onto Drew really tight. This caused him to blush.

"Flygon go faster and do a loop," he whispered to his poke'mon. Regan reached behind her and slapped his shoulder.

"What?" He rubbed his shoulder. Regan hit hard. Flygon sped up and did a loop causing May to scream even louder. Regan punched Drew again. After a while they landed in Cianwood City. May was still holding onto Drew.

"Um May. We're on the ground," said Drew. May opened her eyes and blushed.

"Sorry…"

"It's ok." Drew kissed her cheek. Regan's jaw almost hit the floor.

"You guys are dating! It's about time!"

"What do you mean?" asked May.

"Drew always talks about you over the phone. Wow she's soooo cute." Regan was doing a decent imitation of Drew.

"REGAN SHUT UP!" Drew's face was a deep shade of red. May just giggled. While in Cianwood City Diamond and Regan went to go train and catch up and Drew stayed with May.

"Drew there's something we need to talk about," said May. Drew's face showed deep concern.

"What is it May?" he asked.

"What should we do about my parents. If my dad found out we were dating he wouldn't have a Miltank. No he would have the whole barn!"

"Well no one _has_ to know right now. We can keep it a secret if you want. We'll just take it slow."

"I think that would be best. Thank you Drew." May hugged Drew. After a minute they let go.

_Later that day…_

Everyone had done their training. It was late. May, Drew, Diamond and Regan all stayed in the same room. Drew, Regan and Diamond were all asleep. May couldn't manage. She had a lot on her mind. She was finally dating Drew, but they had to keep it a secret. They were back on the secrets. She was playing a song on her Ipod. It was called Stop the World. **(By Demi Lovato) **

_I don't know why. I don't know why I'm so afraid. I don't know how. I don't know how to fix the pain. _

_We're living a lie. Living a lie, this needs to change. We're out of time. We're out of time, and it's still the same. _

_We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do._

_You can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you. You said nobody has to know. _

_Give us time to grow, and take it slow. But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone. Let us be alone. _

_I'm hearing the noise. I'm hearing the noise from all around. I'm on the edge. I'm on the edge of breaking down. _

_Like Bonnie and Clyde let's find a ride, and ditch this town. To keep it alive. Keep it alive, don't make a sound. _

_We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do._

_You can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you. You said nobody has to know. _

_Give us time to grow, and take it slow. But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone. Let us be alone. _

_Never wanna take that final look. I'll turn another page, won't close the book. _

_We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do._

_You can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you. You said nobody has to know. _

_Give us time to grow, and take it slow. But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone. Let us be alone. _

_Let us be alone. Let us be alooooooone._

_The day of the contest…_

May, Diamond, and Regan were all ready for the contest. May, and Diamond were wearing what they usually do. Regan, however, was wearing a bright red dress, with hair worn down. Drew and Diamond couldn't believe she was dressed that way. She _never _dressed that way!

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my sister!" said Drew joking with Regan.

"Very funny. Trust me, as soon as this contest is over I'm getting back in my skinny jeans and putting my hair in a messy bun. Plus joke again and I'll tell May about the time you dreamt that you and her got married." said Regan.

"How did you find that out!" Drew started to blush. He always reached a new level whenever someone embarrassed him about May.

"You talk in your sleep fool."

"Yeah you're defiantly Regan." Regan smirked.

"Hee, hee, hee." Vivian came out on stage.

"Welcome everyone to this years Cianwood poke'mon contest! My name is Vivian and I will be your MC today!" said Vivian introducing herself to the crowd. Everyone in crowd cheered! Obviously ready for some poke'mon action! A few coordinators performed before it was time for May and co. to take their turns. Regan was up.

"Now welcome a talented coordinator by the name of Regan Blake!" said Vivian.

"Alright Rapidash let's….GO!" said Regan throwing her poke'ball. A fire like horse came out of the ball. It landed on the ground creating a circle of fire around it on the ground.

"Now use flame wheel!" Rapidash made a flame in its mouth. It started to spin covering itself in the flame. It spun in a circle that had the whole field on fire.

"Now use ember!" Rapidash launched pieces of fire at the flames to make a giant circle in the center of the field.

"Now finish with swift!" Rapidash launched hundreds of yellow stars at the fire causing it explode! Yellow sparkles rained down on the crowd.

"Wow! Amazing! Now what did the judges think?" said Vivian.

"I was very impressed with how well Rapidash controlled its attacks!" said Contesta.

"Yes, and as always, remarkable!" said Sukizu.

"Rapidash and Regan were wonderful! I just loved it!" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you very much," said Regan as she went backstage. Up next was May.

"Now please welcome to the stage, May Maple!" said Vivian.

"Glaceon take the stage!" said May throwing her poke'ball. Her blue cat like poke'mon came out.

"Start off with secret power!" Glaceon started to light up a bright pink. It jumped around the stage giving off pink sparkles that people in the front row got see wonderfully. People in the front row could hold out their hands and get sparkles in their hands.

"Now use shadow ball!" Glaceon launched a black ball that stayed in mid air.

"Now use ice shard!" Glaceon launched ice out of its mouth. It smashed into the shadow ball! It exploded into blue sparkles! When the sparkles landed on the ground in formed a beautiful blue heart.

"I wonder who that's for," mumbled Diamond to herself. But it was loud enough for Drew to glare at her.

"Wow! Simply incredible! I wonder why it turned out to be a heart," said Vivian winking at May. May slightly blushed.

"I loved the way Glaceon showed its agility while looking beautiful all at the same time!" said Contesta.

"Yes, very remarkable!" said Sukizu.

"Just as beautiful and graceful as a performance can get," said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you!" said May as she went backstage. She walked up to Drew.

"Hey Drew!" May kissed his cheek.

"Hey May," he said. Drew heard a, *Cha chick* in the background. He knew it was Diamond with her cell phone.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Diamond took off. Drew slapped his forehead.

"Drew, it's ok." said May.

"Well after she has no less then 6 pictures I really wanna slap her!" May giggled. It was time for Diamond to put on a performance.

"Monferno spotlight!" said Diamond throwing her poke'ball. Monferno came out along with yellow stars.

"Use flame wheel!" Monferno covered itself in its on flames and spun around the stage. There was a huge circle made on fire on the felid!

"Use mach punch!" Monferno punched the fire and ran in a circle! Blasting the fire into red sparkles the rained on the crowd.

"Wow! Incredible! Judges?"

"That was very clever way to use flame wheel." said Contesta.

"Yes! Remarkable," said Sukizu.

"That was a very unique way to use mach punch! I just loved it!"

"Thank you!" said Diamond. Diamond went backstage.

"Diamond that was great!" May hugged Diamond.

"Now what you've all been waiting for! The eight coordinators going on to the second round are on screen!" said Vivian. May, Drew, Diamond, and Regan all looked at the screen. Diamond's picture came up first, then Regan, and May! Five other coordinators as well.

"We all made it! YEAH!" May cheered. Drew thought she looked really cute when she was like that.

"Now here are the parings!" It was Diamond vs. random, Regan vs. May, random vs. random. Diamond won her battle. Now it was May vs. Regan.

"Now ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage, Regan and May!" said Vivian. May and Regan stepped out on to stage.

"Beautifly take the stage!" said May throwing her poke'ball. Beautifly came out along with pink petals.

"Rapidash let's kick it!" said Regan throwing her poke'ball. Rapidash came out along with blue fire.

"And begin!" said Vivian.

"Beautifly use silver wind!" commanded May. Beautifly launched silver colored wind at Rapidash. I smashed into Rapidash causing it damage.

"Rapidash use flame wheel!" commanded Regan. Rapidash covered itself in its fire and started to spin. It hit Beautifly really hard! Beautifly was burned!

"Oh no Beautifly!" May was worried every so often Beautifly got hurt from the burn.

"Now use flamethrower!" Rapidash launched a powerful flame at Beautifly! Beautifly couldn't take it anymore. The judges put red X's on their screens.

"WHAT!" May was shocked.

"I'm sorry May but your Beautifly is for too injured," said Nurse Joy. May looked down sad. She walked over to Beautifly.

"Beautifly are you ok?"

"Beau…" _I don't know…_

Beautifly was very weak. Nurse Joy noticed this.

"May!"

"Huh?" May turned around.

"You need to go see the other Nurse Joy at the center. Your Beautifly could be in danger." May's eyes widened. She returned Beautifly to its poke'ball and ran backstage.

"Guys!" she yelled.

"We heard, C'mon." Drew grabbed May's hand. They ran to the poke'mon center. Regan and Diamond stayed. They had to battle each other in a fight for the ribbon. May was at the poke'mon center with Drew. Nurse Joy was taking care of Beautifly.

"Nurse Joy what's wrong with Beautifly?" asked May.

"Beautifly was getting sick, and the burn didn't help. That's why my sister called off the battle," said Nurse Joy.

"Will Beautifly be ok?" asked Drew.

"It should be ok." May started to get tears in her eyes. Drew put his arm around May. May leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It'll be alright May," he said.

"Why don't you two watch the final contest battle?" Nurse Joy turned on the TV. Diamond and Regan were battling.

"Vaporeon use surf!" commanded Diamond. Vaporeon made a huge wave the crashed into Rapidash. The judges put red X's on their screen.

"Rapidash is unable to battle! And Diamond is our big winner!" announced Vivian.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd cheered. Diamond stood in front of Mr. Contesta. He handed her an adorable purple ribbon.

"I hear that this is your fifth and final ribbon. I look forward to seeing you in the Grand Festival," said Contesta.

"Thank you very much! Alright! I got the Cianwood ribbon!" said Diamond.

"Yay! Diamond won!" cheered May.

"She sure did," said Drew. Diamond and Regan went over to the poke'mon center to see how's May's Beautifly was doing. After a while, Beautifly was just fine. May, Drew, Diamond and Regan we're all outside the poke'mon center.

"Well gotta go guys," said Regan.

"It was great to meet you Regan," said May.

"And it was great to see you again," said Diamond.

"Thanks. Bye!" said Regan as she started to walk away.

"Bye!" said May and Diamond.

"Later sis!" said Drew. Eventually Regan was out of sight.

"Drew where is the next poke'mon contest?" asked May.

"It's in Mahogany town," said Drew.

"Ok. How do we get there?" asked Diamond.

"We have to get through Mt. Mowtar," said Drew.

"According to the poke'nav, it right near here." said May.

"Well let's go," said Diamond. May, Drew, and Diamond all headed towards Mt. Mowtar. After a while they started to go through the mountain.

"Is it hot in here or is it me?" asked May.

"No it's not you. It's really hot! Why would it be hot inside….a….mountain…" Diamond started to get worried when she, May, and Drew walked into an area with lava everywhere! There was a narrow path leading to the exit of the mountain. May swallowed hard. Diamond stepped onto the narrow path. She slowly walked.

"It's ok guys!" May and Drew started to walk. Suddenly there was poke'mon walked behind them. When they turned around, a Magcargo was starting to generate a orange beam in its mouth. It fired a hyper beam straight at May.

"AHHH!" May screamed terrified. The hyper beam smashed into her chest! Sending her flying backwards. Drew caught her. Now Diamond was mad. She clasped her hands together and told Magcargo that they were just passing by. Magcargo left after that.

"May! MAY! NO!" yelled Drew. Diamond ran over to May and Drew.

"May wake up!" said Diamond.

"I can't believe I let this happen…" said Drew softly.

"Drew you can't take every hit." said Diamond.

"It's happening again…."

_Flashback…_

_Drew's father, Richard Hayden, was working at Hayden corporation. Richard made rockets and bombs used for war. He was working on one of his latest rockets. He was talking to some employees when a man walked up to him. _

"_Hello, can I help you?" asked Richard. The man said nothing. Instead he let out a Salamance. _

"_Poke'mon aren't allowed back here," said Richard. _

"_Does it look like I care?" said the man. _

"_What?" _

"_Salamance use hyper beam!" The dragon like poke'mon began to generate a orange beam in its mouth. It launched straight towards Richard! It smashed directly into his chest. The beam was so powerful that it killed him. Drew's father was murdered…_

_End Flashback… _**(If you're wondering why he can have a flashback about his father, it was on a security feed that he saw.)**

Drew couldn't believe all this was happening again. First his father was killed, and now May was motionless in his arms. Tears started to form in his eyes. He tried, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. After seeing this Diamond couldn't help but cry too.

"May…May please! I can't…I can't loose you," said Drew softly. May's eyes slowly fluttered open. Drew's eyes widened.

"May? May!" May smiled and stood up along with Drew.

"Hey Drew. Don't worry I'm ok." May then had a very concerned look. "Why are you crying?" Drew slightly blushed and wiped away the tears.

"I was scared because my father was killed by a hyper beam attack." May's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry Drew." May hugged Drew. Drew slightly blushed. Diamond smiled.

"Well guys, let's get outta here." May, Drew, and Diamond all exited the mountain. They walked for a few hours and finally reached Mahogany town. It was a small town, but the contest hall was huge! May, Drew, and Diamond went to the poke'mon center so May could enter the contest. Little did they expect someone was there, that they didn't want to see.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." It was Brianna.

"What do you want?" asked May already getting annoyed. Brianna opened her mouth to say something, but May stopped her.

"Ok what do you want besides Drew as a boyfriend." Brianna's eyelids fell.

"I want to win the contest and get my fifth ribbon."

"Well you're not gonna get it 'cause, I'm getting my fifth ribbon." Nurse Joy walked up to them.

"And it is your last chance girls," she said.

"WHAT!" they exclaimed.

"The Grand Festival is in eight weeks. There's only one more contest before then. Good luck." Nurse Joy walked away. May and Brianna exchanged glares.

So, the last contest of year is about to begin. Only one of these girls will be going to the Grand Festival. Will that girl be May? Find out next time.

**Me: I know it's shorter then usual, but I wanted to here. Chapter 12 is almost done. **

**May: No big!**

**Drew: I really don't care. **

**May: Drew be nice!**

**Me: Read and review please! See ya! **


	12. Chapter 12

A Johto Journey Chapter 12 Grand Festival Begin!

**Me: I'm ready to update! YAY!  
**

**May: Yippee! **

**Drew: Yay…..**

**Me: OH SHUT UP!**

**Drew: Whatever! **

**Me: Whatever!**

**Drew: Whatever!  
**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Drew: Whatever!**

**Me: Whatever! **

**May: STOP IT STOP IT!**

**Me: Whatever. **

**May: Knock it off!**

**Me: Fine. Chapter go! **

So the Mahogany town contest is about begin. May's arch rival Brianna is also in the contest. Will May be able to beat Brianna and go on to the Grand Festival? May was getting ready for the contest. She was getting very nervous. She was in the contest halls girls dressing room. She had her outfit on now she was doing her hair. Her hair was sticking out and she was having a lot of trouble.

"I don't believe it! Even my hair is nervous!" she said starting to wig out. Diamond and Drew were in their seats waiting for the contest to start. Diamond got up from her seat and went into the girls dressing room. She saw May struggling with her hair. Diamond walked up behind her.

"Give me the brush," she said.

"Thank you Diamond. How did you know I was back here having trouble?" asked May.

"Call it woman's intuition." Diamond brushed May's hair out. After a minute she was done.

"I haven't been this nervous since my first contest," said May.

"_Why_ are you nervous?" asked Diamond.

"I guess I'm just nervous I won't make it to the Grand Festival. Brianna _has_ to have gotten stronger."

"Ah don't worry about it. Just pretend that Drew will have date her if she beats you." May suddenly had an angry look on her face.

"Ohhhh! She's going down! Down, down, down! D.O.W.N DOWN!" said May as she walked out of the dressing room. Diamond laughed and went back to her seat. She sat down and let out another giggle.

"What happened?" asked Drew. Diamond rarely laughed like that.

"Oh nothing, nothing," she said. Drew let out a sigh. He hated when Diamond wouldn't tell him something.

"Ooo! It's starting!" said Diamond.

"Welcome everyone to this years Mahogany town poke'mon contest! As you all know this contest is the last one before the Johto Grand Festival. So this contest will be very important to many of the contestants you'll see today. My name is Vivian and I'm completely honored to be your MC today. Now let's meet our judges. First we have Mr. Contesta," said Vivian.

"Hello everyone. It's great to be here. I can't wait to see what all of these talented coordinators have to show us today." said Contesta.

"Yes, and don't forget remarkable!" said Sukizu.

"I love seeing all these coordinators and poke'mon perform! I can't wait to get started," said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you judges for all your warm comments. Now let's get this party started!" said Vivian as some fireworks were set off! **(You know those ones you can't see but they make noise. In the anime anyway) **Many coordinators put on their performances. It was now Brianna's turn. Brianna was wearing her yellow dress. She looked at Drew and winked. Drew just rolled his eyes. Diamond looked mad already.

"Diamond don't jump down there and scar kids that are watching for life." said Drew.

"Fine," she said.

"Flygon I choose you!" said Brianna throwing her poke'ball. Flygon came out along with pink bubbles. The bubbles swirled around Flygon. Flygon landed on the ground ready to perform.

"Now use dragon breath!" Flygon launched green fog into the air.

"Now use steel wing!" Flygon's wings lit up white. It started to fly towards the launched dragon breath. The steel wing smashed into the dragon breath making it explode into green sparkles! Brianna curtsied.

"Your comments?" Vivian asked the judges.

"That was a great combination. I couldn't looked away if tried," said Contesta.

"Yes, and as always remarkable!" said Sukizu.

"I love seeing such a healthy poke'mon! Flygon and Brianna were wonderful!" said Nurse Joy. Brianna went backstage. She spotted May. May saw her as well. They exchanged glares. May just took a deep breath trying to keep from asking Diamond to beat the crap out of Brianna. A few coordinators put on performances. It was now May's turn.

"Now welcome to the stage, May!" said Vivian. May walked out on stage. Drew smiled. Diamond nudged him and smirked. Drew glared at her.

"Shut up!" he said. Diamond just stuck out her tongue.

"Now Cyndaquil take the stage!" said May throwing her poke'ball. Cyndaquil came out along with blue fire.

"Now use ember!" Cyndaquil launched its ember attack. Several pieces of fire merged with the blue fire from the seal! Creating purple fire that swirled around Cyndaquil.

"Now finish with flame wheel!" Cyndaquil surrounded itself with its own fire! It spun around in a circle smashing into the purple fire! The fire exploded into sparkles that swarmed around Cyndaquil!

"WOW! That was amazing! What did you think judges?" asked Vivian.

"I love the way to the fire merged creating a whole new result!" said Contesta.

"Yes, simply remarkable!" said Sukizu.

"I loved the way the sparkles swarmed around Cyndaquil! It looked so graceful!" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you!" said May. May walked backstage. After a few more performances the judges were going to determine who was going to the second round.

"Now here are the official results. The four coordinator going to the second round, and they're on screen!" said Vivian. A random person came up, then Brianna, another person, and May!

"I made it! Yeah!" cheered May.

"The judges will now set up the pairings for the second round battles!" said Vivian. The pictures came up to show who was battling who. It was May vs. random and Brianna vs. random. May and Brianna both won their battles taking them to the final round. Now May will not only a chance to get to the Grand Festival but to settle the score. The lights on the stage started to dim. There was barely any light except for two spotlights. One on May and one on Brianna.

"Now everyone this is the final battle. The winner here will go on the Grand Festival and the other will go home. Now, let the battle begin!" said Vivian.

"Cyndaquil take the stage!" said May throwing her poke'ball. Cyndaquil came out along with blue fire.

"Masquerian let's go!" said Brianna throwing her poke'ball. Masquerian came out along with pink bubbles.

"Cyndaquil use smoke screen!" commanded May. Cyndaquil let smoke out of its mouth. The whole stage was covered in the smoke. Brianna lost a few points. A few people in the front row were coughing from the smoke. Including Drew and Diamond.

"*Cough* *Cough* Curse the day Cyndaquil leaned that! *Cough*" said Diamond.

"*Cough* Masquerian try to hit it with ice beam!" commanded Brianna. Masquerian launched an ice beam attack! A bright blue beam was launched into the smoke. It missed Cyndaquil, but it froze the ground! The smoke cleared. Cyndaquil couldn't stand up! It was slipping all over the place from the ice. Now it was May's turn to lose some points.

"Cyndaquil no!"

"Now use bubble beam!" Masquerian launched hundreds of bubbles straight Cyndaquil! The bubbles smashed into Cyndaquil causing it a lot of damage! May's point took a huge dip. Brianna had plenty of points left, while May now had less than half! Cyndaquil was on the ground struggling.

"Cyndaquil can you get up?" Cyndaquil stood up breathing heavily. Luckily the ice was already starting to melt.

"Ok now use flame wheel!" Cyndaquil surrounded itself in its own fire and begin to spin! It smashed into Masquerian! Brianna's points took another dip, but she still had more than May.

"Ur! Masquerian use silver wind!" Masquerian launched silver colored wind straight at Cyndaquil!

"Dodge it!" Cyndaquil tried to dodge but the silver wind still hit!

"Cyndaquil!" May was getting worried. She looked at her points. She was almost out! One more hit and she would loose!

"No…" said Drew quietly. His eyes filled with concern.

"The clock is ticking down! And May barely has any time to pull off what would be huge upset for Brianna." said Vivian. Usually Drew wasn't the type to get really into competitions, but he didn't care right now.

"No, no, no, no! May C'mon!" he yelled. May turned towards him and smiled. Her eyes practically saying thank you to Drew for her.

"Cyndaquil! Are you ready?"

"Cyn-da-quil!" _Let's do it!_ Cyndaquil started to glow a bright white! Its body started to form a whole new shape! It legs grew longer, its head re-shaped, and the fire on its back came out. The glow stopped revealing a brand new poke'mon!

"Wow! You evolved!" May pulled out her poke'dex.

"Quilava, the volcano poke'mon. It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight." said the poke'dex in its usual mechanical voice.

"Awesome! Alright Quilava let's get ready to use swift!" Quilava launched powerful yellow stars straight at Masquerian! It smashed into Masquerian causing it a good amount of damage! Brianna's points took a huge dip. Bringing her in closer to May's amount of points.

"Brianna's points take a huge dip! But she still holds the lead!" said Vivian.

"Now Masquerian use bubble beam again!" Masquerian launched hundres of bubbles at Quilava! Quilava took a lot of damage! May's points took a tiny dip, but she still had some left.

"Quilava hang in there please!" Quilava was still standing, but it was struggling.

"Finish it off! Bubble beam!" Once again bubbles were shot towards Quilava!

"Quilava you have to dodge it!" Quilava wasn't able to move!

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Quilava's eyes snapped open! It's eyes lit up red!

"Huh? What's going on Quilava?" May was getting scared. Drew's eyes winded when he realized what was going on.

"May! Quilava's blaze ability just activated!" he shouted to her.

"Now way!" Quilava ran straight through the bubbles and rammed into Masquerian! Quilava's eyes were still red! The ground beneath Masquerian started to rumble! Fire started to come out of the ground!

"What the? Hey I know this move!" May couldn't believe what was happening! May smirked at a worried Brianna.

"Now let's use lava plume!" Quilava continued to use the move. A huge flame came out of the ground the surrounded Masquerian! There was some smoke from the fire. When the smoke cleared Masquerian had fainted!

"What an amazing turn around! May snatches victory right from Brianna! That makes May our Mahogany town contest winner! Congratulations!" said Vivian. The whole crowd cheered! Everyone was on their feet cheering May. May was standing in the center of the stage. Contesta walked up to her holding a small tray.

"I understand this is your fifth and final ribbon. I expect to see great things from you in the Grand Festival!" he said.

"Thank you very much!" said May taking the ribbon. "Alright! I got the Mahogany ribbon!" May posed holding out the ribbon.

"Thank you all for coming to the momentous occasion. The Grand Festival will be held very soon. We hope to see you there. Until next time," said Vivian. Diamond and Drew were outside waiting for May. After she got changed into her normal clothes she walked outside. She saw Diamond and Drew waiting for her.

"Congratulations May!" Diamond and Drew yelled. May walked over to them.

"Thanks guys," she said.

"That one was a close call," said Drew.

"I know. I was really scared, but then you really gave me confidence. Thank you." May hugged Drew.

"Well guys, next stop, the Grand Festival!" said Diamond smiling. May and Drew smiled as well.

_The next morning…_

May, Drew and Diamond were all getting their poke'mon from Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy where is the Grand Festival being held?" asked Diamond.

"Well we couldn't find a place here in Johto. No where suitable was available. So the Grand Festival is being held at Petalburg City in Hoenn." said Nurse Joy.

"WHAT!" May, Drew, and Diamond exclaimed.

"What wrong?" asked Nurse Joy.

"It's complicated," said May.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Drew.

"Well we can start by just getting to Petalburg City," said Diamond. May and Drew both nodded. May, Drew, and Diamond all rode on Flygon. Flygon knew the Hoenn region really well, so they were in Petalburg City in no time. May, Drew, and Diamond all went to the poke'mon center. The registered for the Grand Festival right away. They were in line for about an hour. Diamond and Drew each got a dorm room. May of course could stay at home. May and Drew went to go train together while Diamond was by herself. After a while of training May became even more serious.

"Drew can I talk to you?" asked May. Drew was a tad worried from May's tone.

"Sure May what's up?" he asked.

"I think we should tell my mom we're dating."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ok, I go to your house and your dad shows up from the gym, and he finds out we're dating. Then he'll burry me alive and dance on my grave."

"Good point, but I still think we should tell my mom."

"…Ok." May smiled. She and Drew headed to her house. Drew was out of sight while May rang the doorbell. Luckily her mom answered.

"MAY! I'm so glad you're home!" Caroline hugged her daughter.

"Hi mom! Hey is dad home?"

"No, why?"

"This is why." May gave Drew a hand signal for him to come out. Drew stepped out where Caroline could see him.

"Oh. Oh I get it." Caroline slightly smirked. "Come on in kids." Caroline brought in May and Drew in the house. May and Drew sat down on the couch while Caroline went into the kitchen. May noticed Drew was looking very nervous.

"Drew are you ok? You seem so nervous," she asked.

"I've been nervous this day would come ever since you woke up screaming 'Dad don't kill Drew'!" replied Drew.

"Look my dad usually doesn't get home for a while."

"Ok, ok." Caroline walked into the living room.

"Here you go kids." Caroline put a small tray of snacks on the coffee table.

"Thank you Mrs. Maple," said Drew. Caroline smiled.

"Oh just call me your future mother-in-law!" **(Thx Monica!) **May and Drew both had red plastered on their faces.

"MOM!" exclaimed May very embarrassed.

"Oh I'm just teasing. Now what's going on?" May took a deep breath.

"We've been dating for the past 3 mouths." Caroline's eyes widened a bit.

"Honey I knew that. I could tell from Wallace's show."

"Yeah that's what we were afraid of," stated Drew pulling his neck collar with this finger.

"If you two were worried then why are you telling me? Just asking." May spoke up.

"Well I didn't want to keep secrets anymore. It's dad I'm worried about." Caroline smiled.

"Don't worry I won't tell him." May let out a sigh of relief when,

"Honey I'm home." May and Drew panicked! Drew used his arm to flip himself behind the couch and hid right when Norman walked in.

"May! I'm glad to see your home!" said Norman. May smiled.

"I'm happy to see you too dad!" May gave Norman a hug.

"So what brings you home?"

"Well the Grand Festival is being held here in Petalburg City."

"Well I can't wait to see you perform."

"Thanks dad!" All was going well when,

"*Achoo!*" May bit her lower lip.

"Bless me." Caroline covered up for Drew. Norman was facing away from her so it worked.

"Is there something behind the couch?" Norman went to look behind the couch. May jumped in front of him.

"NO! There's nothing! C'mon dad I wanna show you something outside!" Norman ignored May and looked behind the couch. He spotted Drew. He looked at May angrily. Right after that, Drew left and Norman sat May down.

"First he sends flowers, then I see him name a star after you on a talk show, and now you've brought him here! What is going on young lady!" asked Norman furious. May swallowed hard.

"We've been dating for the past 3 mouths." Norman couldn't believe what his daughter was saying.

"Well until further notice. You are not allowed to see this boy ever again!"

"DAD! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can."

"But dad!"

"No buts! I've had it!" Norman went into the kitchen while May ran upstairs. She called Drew on the video phone. Nurse Joy answered. She brought Drew to the phone.

"Hey May, how'd it go?" May started to cry.

"*Sniff* My dad said I'm not allowed to see you."

"WHAT! May I have to see you!"

"I need to see you too. But what are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to meet in secret."

"Are you sure you wanna risk it?"

"If it means seeing you."

"Meet me outside the poke'mon center tonight at 12:00 a.m."

"Ok. See you there." May and Drew hung up the phone. May went to bed around 9:00 p.m. She set her alarm for 11:45 p.m. It woke her up later that night. She got dressed and pulled out a plastic ladder. She climbed down out her window and ran to the local poke'mon center. She had taken a small lantern. She was looking around for Drew.

"Drew, Drew? Where are you?" May sadly had to whisper so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"May, May?" Drew was also looking for May. After a minute they spotted each other. May ran up to Drew and hugged him.

"Drew! I'm so glad I can see you!"

"I'm glad I can see you too." May and Drew were laying down looking at the stars. Drew had his hand placed on top of Mays. After a while May and Drew fell asleep. They woke up much like they did a long time ago back in the forest. They woke up in the morning. They looked at each other a little embarrassed. May looked at her watch. IT WAS 8:45 a.m.!

"*GASP* Drew I L- gotta go!" May caught herself and ran. Drew blinked a few times. May ran home, climbed and hid her ladder, and jumped into bed right when her dad walked in.

"Oh morning dad," she said pretending to be sleepy.

"Good morning May. Why are you in your clothes?"

"Uh…I was so tired that I didn't change into my PJ's." Norman walked out of the room still suspicious. After a while in the middle of the afternoon May went to go 'train'. She and Drew spent some time together, then Drew went back to his room. He walked in and closed the door. When he looked there was a note taped to his door. There was a Cacturne skull and green crossbones on it. Drew swallowed hard and read it. It read out,

_Now you listen and you listen good! No harm will come to your bratty girlfriend as long as you do exactly what I say. And that starts by meeting me at Petalburg central park tonight at 12:00 a.m. –Harley_

Drew dropped the note. He felt traumatized. As told he went to the park at 12:00 a.m. There park was completely vacant. There was a howling wind. Trees were swaying casting creepy shadows all around the park. Drew waited for Harley. He had to keep a sharp eye out. With Harley, anything could happen. Drew was getting a tad scared. Waiting for someone that in the past has tried to kill him didn't help. Clouds were starting to form. There was thunder and lightning.

"_I've seen this movie. And I don't make it to the sequel._" Drew thought to himself. Suddenly Harley stepped out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well. You decided to show up," said Harley creepier than ever.

"I'm here! What did you want?" asked Drew. Harley snapped his fingers. Two shadowy figures stepped out of the darkness. It was Brendan and Brianna.

"You guys are in on this too. Why am I not surprised?" said Drew getting mad.

"H-h-h-i Mr. Drew," stuttered Brianna. Drew just rolled his eyes.

"Well first off you're going to tell May it's over between you two." said Harley. Drew's eyes widened.

"WHAT! NO FREAKING WAY! I JUST STARTED DATING HER! I WILL NEVER DO THAT!"

"You will if you want her to stay alive." Harley whispered to Drew. Drew figured he was whispering because Brendan was there. But he didn't want to say anything that could put May's life in danger.

"Fine," stated Drew with no emotion.

"Dump her tomorrow at noon. And I'll be watching. So say a word to her about this, and well you know what will happen." Harley, Brianna, and Brendan all walked away, and vanished into the dark part of the park. Drew went to the poke'mon center and got on the computer. He sent May an E-mail. It read out,

_Dear May, We really need to talk. There's something I need to tell you. Meet at Petalburg Central Park at noon. -Drew_

The next morning May checked her E-mail and saw the one from Drew. As asked she met him at the park at noon. Drew was there a little early. He looked around and he could tell Harley was in the bushes. Sadly he was really watching. May walked up to Drew.

"Hey Drew I got your message. What's up?" asked May. Drew took a deep breath.

"May I need to tell you something." He turned away from May. There was no way he could say this to her face.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't…go out with you anymore." May felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Wha-what?"

"I'm sorry May. Don't worry. It's easy listening into your heart, and if you do that you'll be ok. I know you'll be ok. I've got to go. Good-bye." Drew ran off. That was the most painful thing he ever had to do! While running a tear escaped his eye leaving a sparkling trickle behind him. **(Ya know like they do.) **May ran as well. May ran into her house, ran up the stairs, into her room, and just cried. Her heart was shattered. She grabbed her I-pod and started to play a song.

_Maybe it's the things I say, maybe I should think before I speak. But I thought that I knew enough._

_To know myself and do what's right for meee. And these walls I'm building now, you used to bring 'em down. _

_And the tears I'm crying out, you used to wipe awaaaay. I thought you said it was easy, listening into your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be ok. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. _

_Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be toooooooorn. Don't make me have to choose between. _

_What I want and what you think I need. 'Cause I'll always be a little girl. But even little girls have got to dream._

_Now it all feels like a fight. You were always on my side. And the lonely I feel now, you used to make it go away. _

_I thought you said it was easy, listening into your heart. I thought you said I'd be ok. _

_So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Why is all this confusing, complicated, and consuming. _

_Why does all this make me angry? I wanna go back to being happy. The tears I'm crying out you used to wipe away._

_I thought you said it was easy, listening into your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be ok. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. _

_Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. _

_Don't wanna be toooooooooorn. _

May finished listening to her song. Later she was checking her E-mail. She had one from Drew. It read out,

_Hey May. I'm so sorry about what happened. Please meet me at the poke'mon center. I'll explain there. –Drew _

May went to the poke'mon center. She spotted Drew. She walked over to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi May," said Drew. Drew explained everything to May. May was in total shock.

"Wait! If your telling me this, then won't Harley try and hurt me?" asked May feeling scared.

"I won't let him hurt you," said Drew.

"Thank you Drew." May hugged Drew. After a while May went home. The next day Drew trained early in the morning and then went back to the center when Nurse Joy walked up to him.

"Drew you have a note," said Nurse Joy as she handed him the note. Drew read it. It read out,

_I know you told May about the plan. But I won't hurt her if you meet me back at the park at 12:00 p.m. Be there or else. -Harley_

Drew had mixed emotions flowing through him. Anger, fear, and sadness all mixed together. Drew went back to the park at 12:00 p.m. Harley was there with Brianna.

"What do you want this time? And Brianna who dresses you? A Mankey?" Drew was already getting annoyed/PO'd. Brianna's eye lids fell.

"Well you two have plans this evening," said Harley. Drew's eyes widened.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! a million times NO!"

"Do you want May alive or not?" asked Harley in a threatening tone. Drew was getting more furious by the moment.

"Fine!"

_Later that day…_

"Mom I'm gonna go train!" said May as she walked outside. May looked down and saw a note on the ground. She picked it up. It read out,

_Hi May. I'm really sorry about what happened. Let me make it up to you. Meet me at the Petalburg Six Star Restaurant at 7:00 p.m. See you there. –Drew _

May felt touched. After she trained for a little while she returned home. She got ready for her date and called Diamond. Diamond gave her a ride on Pigeot. They arrived at the restaurant.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?" asked Diamond.

"Don't worry Drew will walk me home," said May. Diamond left and May started to look for Drew. She spotted Drew…only to see him with Brianna. Her heart felt like it had been grabbed and shattered with a hammer. She ran away hurt. When she got home she went upstairs and cried herself to sleep. The next morning came. May E-mailed Drew to meet her outside the poke'mon center. So that afternoon he showed up.

"May I got your E-mail what's up?" he asked.

"Drew…listen," she said. **(By the way **_May _**Drew **_**May and Drew**_**)**

_I gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us, doesn't seem right these days. Life keeps getting in the way._

_Whenever we try somehow the plan, is always rearranged. It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me. _

_You'll be ok. I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here I hope you understand. _

_We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go my own way. _

_Don't wanna leave it all behind. But I get my hopes up. And I watch them fall every time._

_And then the color turns to gray. And it's just too hard to watch it all, slowly fade away. I'm leaving today._

'_Cause I have to do what's best for me. You'll be ok. I've got to move on and be who I am. _

_I just don't belong here I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday. _

_But at least for now, I gotta go my own way. _**What about us? What about everything we've been through?**

_What about trust? _**You know I never wanted to hurt you. **_ What about me? _**What am I supposed to do?**

_I gotta leave but __**I'll miss yoooooooou. **__So, I've got to move on and be who I am. _**Why do you have to go?**

_I just don't belong here I hope you understand. _**Trying to understaaaaaand. **

_We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now. _**I want you to staaay. **

_I gotta go my own waaaaaaay. I've got to move on and be who I am. _**What about us? **

_I just don't belong here. I hope you understand. _**Trying to understaaaaand. **

_We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go my own way. I gotta go my own way.  
_

_I gotta go my own way._

At the last line May put something in Drew's hand. May started to walk away. Drew opened his hand only to see the necklace he had given May. Drew couldn't believe this was happening. His heart was shattered. This was something a simple rose couldn't fix. May went home and Drew went to the poke'mon center. They were both walking away with broken hearts.

_The next day…_

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this years Johto Grand Festival! As you all know the Grand Festival couldn't be held _in _Johto this year. So thank you all for coming out here. My name is Vivian, and I'm honored to be your MC for this momentous occasion. Now let's meet our judges. First up is Mr. Contesta."

"I am completely honored to be here for this momentous occasion. I can't wait to see what the coordinators have in store for this years Grand Festival." said Contesta.

"Next we have the president of the poke'mon fan club, Mr. Sukizu." said Vivian.

"Yes, remarkable," said Sukizu.

"And for this Grand Festival we've invited not one, not two, but three Nurse Joy's to weigh in on their opinions." said Vivian.

"Thank you everyone! We're honored to be here," said the three Nurse Joy's.

"Now let's get this party started!" said Vivian. May, Drew, Diamond, Harley, and Soledad were all backstage waiting for their turns. Max, Caroline, and Norman were all in their seats. May was talking to Soledad. Soledad was wearing a pink dress for the Grand Festival. May, Drew, Diamond, and Harley were all wearing what they usually do.

"I'm so sorry May. But that doesn't sound like him," said Soledad. May had been telling her what had happened.

"That's what I thought, but I don't know," said May. May and Soledad turned their attention to the screen. It was Drew's turn.

"Alright Absol come on out!" said Drew throwing his poke'ball. Absol came out along with blue stars.

So the Grand Festival has finally begun. But trouble has struck. Will May and Drew ever work things out? Find out!

**Me: Done!**

**May: *Praying* **

**Drew: *Chanting something* **

**Me: Well they're busy….Read and review! BTW I have a new poll up! PLEASE VOTE! :) See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

A Johto Journey Chapter 13 The Final Blow

**Me: Updating! YAY!  
**

**May: *Still praying* IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME! **

**Drew: *Still chanting something* SERIOUSLY!**

**Me: -_-' Seriously guys… AND HEY! I HAD HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK! SO GET OFF MY BACK! I'M HERE AREN'T I?**

**May: Yes. *Starts to pray again***

**Me: I am really sorry I took so long. I got stuck right after Soledad's performance. But I finally found inspiration, and well, here I am! Let's go final chapter!**

_Previously… _

"_Alright Absol come on out!" said Drew throwing his poke'ball. Absol came out along with blue stars._

_So the Grand Festival has finally begun. But trouble has struck. Will May and Drew ever work things out? Find out!_

_Presently…_

"Now water pulse!" commanded Drew. Absol focused all of its energy. A huge water fall was sent into the sky! "Iron tail!" Absol's tail lit up a bright white. It jumped into the water pulse. The water started glowing different shades of white and blue. Drew snapped his fingers and the water exploded. But Absol was gone! Suddenly Absol landed next to Drew and bowed next to him. The crowd went absolutely crazy. Fan girls were mostly the ones going insane.

"OMG DREW YOU'RE AWESOME!"

"DREW MARRY ME! I'LL PAY FOR THE WEDDING!"

Drew did his best to ignore them. He left, and went backstage. May was in awe. That was incredible.

A few contestants took their turns. Diamond went out on stage.

"Roserade spotlight!" Roserade came out along with red petals that shot in the air. "Now use petal dance!" Roserade shot out hundres of pink petals that meshed with the red ones. It formed a red and pink petal tornado. "Solar beam!" Roserade launched a multicolored beam inside the tornado! It exploded and formed a rainbow in the sky! The crowd went crazy! Diamond and Roserade curtsied and went back stage.

Harley was up next. "Aryados darling, time to shine hun!" **(SOMEONE KILL ME! DXXXX) **Aryados came out of its poke'ball surrounded by ghostly figures. This was defiantly Harley performing. "String shot!" Aryados surrounded itself in its own web, only leaving its two black spots on its butt behind. They seemed to be glaring at the audience. Harley proffered to scare everyone then to show off beauty… He left and walked backstage. **(Zip it I'm dying here!)**

Soledad was up next. "Lapras let's go!" Lapras came out surrounded by snowflakes. "Surf!" Lapras made a huge wave that splashed everywhere. "Now use sheer cold!" Lapras froze the water and made ice art work! **(I know I know! I was running out of material so zip it! -_-)** The crowd went even crazier then before.

May was getting really scared. Everyone did so good. How would she make it? May waited a few more minutes, and was finally called up to perform. She walked down the hall to wait for her queue. Her stomach was turning. She wondered why was she was so nervous. She had done this a million times. Then she finally realized it wasn't the Grand Festival that mad her feeling sick. She felt horrible for breaking up with Drew. There had to have some mistake! Drew wasn't like that. She tried telling herself that it was a misunderstanding, but her mind kept telling her she was wrong.

Her queue finally came and she walked out on stage. She had to focus, she couldn't let what was going on get in the way of her performance. She took a deep breath. "Quilava! Come on out!" she said throwing her poke'ball. Quilava came out looking dazzling. It's fur had been brushed to perfection, and it's flame burned brighter then ever. Pink hearts swirled around Quilava to make in shine even more. The hearts didn't make May feel any better, but she did what she had to do. She took another deep breath. "Alright Quilava, let's start out with lava plume!" Quilava's eyes glowed red as it used its attack. The ground started shaking! Fire began to burst form the cracks in the ground. Rocks were launched into the sky, and somehow they were on fire! "Quilava jump!" Quilava started jumping from rock to rock, showing off its agility. It was now high in the air. "Flamethrower!" Quilava fired its attack towards the ground. **(No pun intended… XD) **Fire was everywhere! Quilava landed on the ground. It shouted out its own name and the flames exploded. There was nothing but a faded smoke left.

Everyone in the crowd stood up and cheered. May was hoping for applause, but not this much. This was amazing, everyone was screaming and cheering her performance. She curtsied and went backstage. She couldn't believe she did it. She was sure she would mess up being so distracted.

After the last coordinator performed the judges had to decide who would move on to the second round. After about ten minutes of debating, they were ready to announce who was moving on. Vivian grabbed her microphone. "The judges have made their decisions! And the 64 coordinators moving on are on screen!"

Pictures of contestants started to come up. Soledad, Drew, May, and Diamond were in the top 20, a few later Harley's picture sadly, err, came up. May let out sigh of relief. Just because the audience liked her performance didn't mean she would get through. She learned that the hard way a long time ago. After all the pictures came up Vivian continued the announcements. "Tomorrow the battles will begin! Will see you tomorrow! Be there!"

May left the Grand Festival arena. As soon as she left the building, she saw Caroline, Norman, and Max were standing outside waiting for her.

"Hi," she said trying to sound happy. But it was hard to sound happy with her heart in a million pieces. Being her mother, Caroline knew something was wrong.

"Is everything alright? You made it through." May perked up immediately, on the outside anyway.

"Everything's fine! I'll be home in a little while. Got to train for tomorrow." Norman didn't seem to support this.

"Hmm, alright but be careful," he forced himself to say. May smiled and took of as fast as she could. She needed to be alone for a while.

_Meanwhile… _

Diamond was fully aware of what was going on. May and Drew had both come to her with their side of the story. But she needed to figure out what Jerkly was up to before she talked to them. She remembered the dream she had about Harley planning to kill them. What had her concerned was the fact she walking around in the park during the Grand Festival, just like in the dream.

Later on she spotted the wacko she wanted to kill. The walked by him in a direction that he wouldn't spot her. It sounds impossible, but Diamond could do it. She grabbed his red book and started flipping through it. **(She's an excellent pickpocket. XD)** She found the pictures of May and Drew side by side. Nothing had been done to either of their pictures yet. She was more then relieved. As she started thinking about the past events with the purple headed freak, she started to put all the pieces together. Getting Drew to break up with May didn't work. So he reversed it using May's enemy. And where did Brendan fit in? …Oh no. Diamond took off to find May before Brendan could tell her anything.

_Back with May… _

May was sitting by a like watching the sunset. This usually helped her feel better, but she had to do her best not to think about the times Drew watched the sunset with her. She could feel tears prick at her eyes. She tried her hardest not to let them escape, but her will wasn't strong enough. Even with her eyes wide open, two tears streamed down her cheeks. Diamond ran up behind her. May sensed the presence of someone and turned around. She sighed in relief.

"Thank Arceus it's only you Diamond. I was scared it was…" she stopped. Diamond's eyes shook a little.

"Drew," she finished for her. She sat beside May. "I know. But there's some things you need to know-"

"Hey!" Diamond was cut off by a white haired boy she did _not _want to see right now. Diamond stood up and walked over to Brendan.

"Go away," two small words, but they sounded deadly. Brendan did his best not to be scared of her.

"Look, I was just here to tell May that since Drew isn't into her anymore-"

"LIAR!" Diamond grabbed his arm and flipped him. Brendan formed the armadillo.

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Diamond walked closer to him. She grabbed his caller and yanked him up to his feet. She gave him a look that said, "Get out of my face"! He ran away as fast as he could. Diamond sighed in anger. She cracked her knuckles and sat next to May again. May just looked at her, curious and confused.

"What is going on?" she asked. Diamond took a deep breath and pulled out the red book. She flipped to right pages and handed it to May.

"Jerkly set you up. He forced Drew to go on a date with Brianna to make you think he didn't want you anymore." May was stunned. The tears of sadness stopped, they were replaced by tears from anger and hatred. May handed the book back to Diamond. She wiped away her tears.

"So it wasn't Drew's fault…" May and Diamond's eyes widened. They looked at each other.

"Drew!" They both stood up and ran. Drew was in trouble for sure, and they _had _to get there in time!

_With Drew… _

Drew was standing in the center of the park face to face with Harley once again. He was angrier then ever before.

"Ok, I've dumped May, and been dumped by her! What else can you do to me?" Harley smirked and snapped his fingers. Two webs wrapped around Drew's wrists and pulled his back up against a tree. He struggled to get free, but it was no use. He looked at Harley fearfully. There was no way he could get away. He was so frightened he couldn't even scream for help. Harley laughed at Drew's fear.

"Oh too easy," he said in between a sinister laugh. Drew's fear melted when he thought of May. None of this mattered. All he wanted was to tell May how he felt. And he couldn't even do that. He muttered his thoughts to himself. Harley cleared his throat and made Drew look at him.

"I don't like stuttering." Drew looked at him in anger instead of fear.

One moment later May and Diamond ducked behind a bush. May went to stand up, but Diamond pulled her back down. May looked at her in shock.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"You need to know something." May looked at her confused. Diamond grabbed May's face and made her look at Drew.

Drew was still looking at Harley with hatred in his eyes. "I have to tell May how I feel!" Harley looked a little surprised. "Did I stutter?" Harley laughed.

"And what exactly would you tell her?"

"That I love her!"

May had a million emotions flowing through her at once. She wasn't sure witch filled her more. Joy, or pure anger at Harley for putting them through all of this. She looked at Diamond. Diamond nodded. The leaped out of the bushes.

"HEY!" Diamond shouted. Harley turned around.

"Oh sh-" BAM! Diamond tackled him and gave him the worst beating anyone could get. May let out her Quilava and burned the strings around Drew's wrists. He grabbed his wrists in pain, but that didn't last long because of May's hug. May squeezed him tight, but he didn't care. He hugged her back. May almost started crying.

"I am so, so sorry for not believing you! I should have known better!" Drew rubbed her back.

"May it's ok. He set up a pretty good trap. But-" Drew and May looked at Diamond who was enjoying the pain she was causing Harley. "I think he'll get his punishment." May laughed watching Diamond punch and kick. But what really made them laugh was Harley's girlish shrieks.

After a brutal beating Harley took off completely defeated. Diamond caught her breath, and May and Drew were happy their torment was over. Harley would never fool them again. As long as they had each other everything would be ok. And if things got hard, Diamond didn't mind kicking his butt. Not one bit. So pretty much everything went back to normal, except one thing, the Grand Festival continued tomorrow!

_The next day… _

"Thank you all for joining us today!" said Vivian. "Today the second round of the Grand Festival begins! Our top 64 coordinators will take each other on the most challenge battles! So get ready for the thrill of your life!" Vivian really knew how to get the crowd excited!

May, Drew, and Diamond were really excited to see who was facing who. They were all facing people they didn't know, and so were Soledad and Harley. This was going to be an exciting Grand Festival.

May, Drew, Diamond, Soledad, and even Harley all battled their way to the top 32. The battled their way round through round up until the top 16. Diamond was up against Soledad.

"Infernape, Roserade, spotlight!" Diamond said throwing her poke'ball. Infernape and Roserade came out surrounded by pink petals.

"Slowbro, Lapras, let's go!" Slowbro and Lapras came out surrounded by multicolored flowers. All four poke'mon looked absolutely dazzling!

"Five minutes on the clock begin!" announced Vivian.

"Infernape use mach punch on Lapras, Roserade giga drain on Slowbro go!"

"And Diamond starts out with two devastating attacks!" said Vivian.

"Go Slowbro use psychic to life you and Lapras up!" said Soledad. Slowbro's eyes lit up blue as it quickly lifted itself and Lapras into the air causing both of Diamond's attacks to miss!

"Err! Roserade magical leaf on Slowbro now!" Soledad smirked as if waiting for that attack.

"Psychic!" Slowbro's psychic grabbed the magical leaf and sent it right back! It smashed directly into Roserade and Infernape. It dazed them long enough for Soledad to attack again.

"Slowbro hyper beam on Roserade, Lapras surf on Infernape!" Lapras crashed a huge wave on Infernape and Slowbro hit Roserade with a powerful orange beam! Both poke'mon had taken some serious damage. They could barely stand up. They struggled to their feet hoping to be able to battle for Diamond. But alas they fell to the ground. The judges put X's on their screens.

"Infernape and Roserade are down for the count!" announced Vivian. "Soledad will move on!" Diamond sighed and crouched down to her poke'mon.

"You guys were terrific. Take a long rest," she said putting them back in their poke'balls. She and Soledad returned backstage. May hugged Diamond as soon as she walked up to her. Diamond sighed.

"Next time maybe…" May's eyes shook a little.

"I'm sorry Diamond." Diamond shrugged.

"Hey no big. Well I gotta go get changed. See ya guys." Diamond walked away, her time in this Grand Festival over. The next few battles went by very quickly. The top 4 was battling next. Soledad vs. May, and Drew vs. Harley.

May and Soledad were up first. May's stomach was turning again. Soledad wiped up the floor with Diamond, and now she had to face her.

"Wartortle, Quilava take the stage!" said May throwing her poke'balls. Wartortle and Quilava came out surrounded by yellow stars.

"Pidgeot, Butterfree go!" said Soledad throwing her poke'ball. Pidgeot and Butterfree came out surrounded by flowers.

"Five minutes go!" said Vivian.

"Quilava flamethrower on Butterfree! Wartortle surf on Pidgeot!" Both poke'mon launched their powerful attacks!

Pidgeot dodged the surf attack, but Butterfree was hit by the fierce flame. After the flame faded Butterfree was on fire again!

"And Butterfree gets the burn stat! That's going to cost Soledad points!" said Vivian. Soledad's points fell.

"Quilava flamethrower again!" Quilava launched a huge flame at Butterfree and Pidgeot!

"Use feather dance!" Pidgeot's wings started to glow white. Hundreds of feather smashed into the flame and sent it back! Quilava and Wartortle were hit with the flaming feathers!

"Wartortle ice beam in Pidgeot!" Wartortle launched a powerful blue beam at Pidgeot!

"Pidgeot fly up to dodge! Butterfree sleep powder!" Pidgeot flew up and dodged the ice beam. Butterfree floated over to Wartortle and dusted a bright green powder over it. Suddenly Wartortle fell asleep! But after attacking Butterfree was hurt by burn! It caught on flames and fell to the ground. It started to fly, but it was barely two feet off the ground. May was trying to wake up her Wartortle.

"Wartortle wake up! Err! Quilava flame wheel on Butterfree!" Quilava started a flame in its mouth and started to spin. It lunged at Butterfree and scored a direct hit! Butterfree got swirls in its eyes. The judges put X's on their screens.

"And Butterfree is out! Witch makes this a two against one! Folks I think we know who has the upper hand, but will Soledad play a little catch up?" said Vivian.

"Pidgeot use aerial ace!" said Soledad. Pidgeot flew high in the air, plummeted to the ground, made a quick turn, and smashed into defenseless Wartortle! Wartortle woke up, but it had swirls its eyes.

"And Wartortle is out! Now we have a one on one! The points are close, and there's only 30 seconds left! This is anyone's battle now!" announced Vivian. The crowd was tense with worry and excitement for their favorite coordinator.

"_Quilava's looks really weak, but so does Pidgeot. After all I've been through, I can't lose this!_ Quilava lava plume!" said May. Quilava's eyes lit up a bright red, even more bright then before! Blaze had been activated! The ground started to shake, and huge flames burst from the ground along with huge rocks! Everything flung at Pidgeot! It was hit with fierce flames and heavy rocks! Pidgeot rocked back and forth in mid air. It fell to the ground. The judges put X's on their screens.

"And Pidgeot is down! That means May is our winner! She will move on to the final round!" announced Vivian. The crowd cheered for May and her amazing victory! May hugged Quilava.

"Quilava you're the best! You did it!" May curtsied and walked backstage. Drew ran up to her.

"May you did it!" he hugged her. May hugged him back. They let go of each other. When they turned around Caroline and Max were behind them.

"Hey mom," May said wiping her forehead. Thank goodness her dad wasn't there.

"Hi sweetie. I just wanted to say congratulations." May smiled. "Why don't you come sit with us while Drew does his battle?" May looked at Drew. Drew just shrugged. May turned and smiled.

"Let's go! Good luck Drew!" May went off with her mom and Max.

Drew felt the presence of someone behind him. When he turned around he saw the freak in the cape behind him. Drew ran off to his side of the stage before anything could happen.

Drew walked out on stage for his battle against Harley.

"Five minutes of the clock go!" said Vivian.

"Roselia, Absol it's your turn come on out!" Drew threw his poke'balls. His poke'mon came out along with red hearts the swirled around.

"Banette, Wigglytuff time to shine darlings!" **(I'm gonna be sick… Bllaa…) **Harley threw his poke'balls. His poke'mon came out along with black swirls of darkness.

"Absol water pulse!" said Drew. Absol generated a huge wave and launched it towards Banette and Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff protect yourself and Banette!" said Harley. Wigglytuff jumped in front of Banette and inflated its body. The wave slashed into it! But nothing happened! Wigglytuff stopped that attack!

"And Wigglytuff stops the attack dead in its tracks! That's going to cost Drew points!" said Vivian. Drew clenched his fists. How was he going to get around Wigglytuff?

"Alright Roselia stun spore!" Roselia unleashed orange powder from its rose hands.

"Banette use Will-o-wisp!" Banette launched about ten blue balls of fire towards the stun spore. The stun spore was dissolved! "Now double slap Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff ran towards Absol and Roselia. I used it ears to smack them!

"And Drew's poke'mon are getting socked! Drew's points are dwindling down, but will he make a come back?"

"Roselia magical leaf!" Roselia launched multicolored leafs at Banette and Wigglytuff. Banette was hit, but once again Wigglytuff expanded its body to make the attack useless.

"Wigglytuff focus punch!" Wigglytuff ran up to Absol and hit it with the focus punch! Absol got hurt really bad from that attack. Absol struggled to stay standing. Drew reached into his pocket.

"I really didn't want to use this yet," he said quietly. "Roselia catch!" Roselia turned around and caught a bright white stone in its hands. Roselia started to glow white. It started to grow. It grew taller and its rose like hands turned into bouquets. When the white cleared away, you could see that Roselia had evolved into Roserade! "Alright Roserade solar beam!" Roserade launched multicolored beam at Banette and Wigglytuff. The attack smashed into them and knocked them both to the ground. They could barely stand up! "Alright! Now Roserade magical leaf, and Absol water pulse!" Roserade and Absol launched their attacks! The leafs swirls around the water until the combined attacks smashed into Banette and Wigglytuff! They both fell the ground. The judges put X's on their screens.

"And Harley's poke'mon are down! Witch means Drew is going to the final round!" said Vivian. The crowd went wild. Harley glared at Drew like he was going to try and kill him again. Drew looked at him like, "Diamond will kill you". Harley and Drew walked off stage.

May was waiting for Drew to come back. He walked up to her. She hugged hi right away.

"Drew you did it! You beat him!" Drew hugged her back.

"Yeah. Looks like we have to battle next." May's eyes started shaking.

"And it's over the Ribbon Cup." May started to walk towards her side of the stage. "Good luck." Drew nodded.

"Good luck."

Caroline, Norman and Max all waited patiently for the final battle.

"May is up against Drew now right?" asked Max. Norman nodded.

"Yes, and she's going to beat that little ba-"

"UH! Their starting I think Max pay attention to the battle, _NOT _your father," Caroline said smacking Norman's shoulder. "Have you considered getting to know Drew before you call him that?" Norman crossed his arms.

"He's just like all the other stuck up boys that do these contests." Caroline sighed. She had to think of a way to change Norman's mind.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the final battle is about to get under way!" announced Vivian. "One my left is Drew, and on my right is May! Only one of them will leave with this gorgeous Ribbon Cup." Vivian held up the Ribbon Cup. It shined in the spot light. "Five minutes on the clock, begin!"

"Glaceon, Wartortle, take the stage!" said May throwing her poke'balls. Glaceon and Wartortle came out along with pink hearts.

"Masquerian, Flygon, let's go!" said Drew throwing his poke'balls. Masquerian and Flygon came out along with yellow stars.

"Wartortle aqua tail! Glaceon iron tail!" May's poke'mon launched their attacks. Wartortle's tail was lit up blue with water forming, and Glaceon's tail lit up white.

"Flygon Masquerian fly up!" Drew's poke'mon flew up out of attack range. "Now Masquerian use hidden powder! Flygon use dragon breath!" Masquerian shot dozens of yellow balls at Wartortle, and Flygon launched a powerful green fog at Glaceon! The two attacks hit Wartortle and Glaceon!

"And Drew's attacks hit! That's going to cost May points!" May's points went down.

"Glaceon ice shard!" Glaceon launched pieces of ice at Flygon! Flygon started getting beamed with the ice.

"Counter with flamethrower!" Flygon launched a flame melting the ice! It headed towards Glaceon.

"Glaceon out of the way!" Glaceon elegantly jumped out of the way.

"And Glaceon gets away without missing an elegant step!" said Vivian. Drew's points went down. "The points are like a seesaw!"

"Now Wartortle use surf!" Wartortle started riding it's own wave towards Masquerian and Flygon!

"Masquerian silver wind!" Masquerian flapped its wings and dissolved the surf with its attack! Wartortle also got hit in the process. There was a puddle of water on the stage now.

"Glaceon get that water and use secret power!" Glaceon got near the water and used it's attack. It started to glow a bright pink. It charged and hit Masquerian!

"Now May and Drew's points have taken a serious dip! But from looking at the score they're still tied!"

"You're doing pretty good May," said Drew. May smiled.

"Yeah you too! But I'm gonna win!"

Caroline looked at Norman. "Look at that. She's gotten to know him. I've seen it." Norman crossed his arms.

"It's going to take a lot more for me to believe that."

"There's only one minute left! One minute before we find out who walks away with the Ribbon Cup!" said Vivian.

"Alright are you guys ready to finish this up?" May asked her poke'mon.

"Oh this is gonna get finished up alright but that Ribbon Cup is mine!" said Drew. "Flygon flamethrower, Masquerian silver wind!" Flygon's flamethrower fused with Masquerian's silver wind! It was headed right for Glaceon and Wartortle!

"Glaceon ice shard! Wartortle surf!" Wartortles wave and the ice headed towards the attacks from Drew's poke'mon! The four attacks collided causing an explosion! All four poke'mon were damaged!

"Times up!" said Vivian. "And looking at the scores and the board." The whole stood up waiting to see who won. May and Drew looked at each other. "Oh my! Ladies and gentleman! For the first time in Grand Festival history, we have a tie!" The whole crowd gasped. A tie? "Now, we can either go into over time, or you two can share the title. The decision is up to you." May and Drew looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll share the title!"

"What?" Norman shouted as he stood up. The crowd joined him standing up and cheered. Everyone went crazy! Whiles and loud cheers filled the stadium.

The Ribbon Cup was handed to May and Drew. They held it up in the air.

"Congratulations! You two have both won the Grand Festival and made Grand Festival history! You know an interesting fact?" asked Vivian. "They say if something like this happens, it's because of true love." May and Drew looked at each other and blushed.

"You have no idea," said Drew. May set down the Ribbon Cup. She stood closer to Drew.

"I know we broke up out of…complication, but that was a mistake."

"Awwwww…" the audience thought that was really cute.

May and Drew leaned closer until they leaned into their first kiss. The crowd stood up and cheered once again. Even fan girls and fan boys had to cheer for them. They won the Grand Festival together and had their first kiss! How can you not cheer for that. Caroline looked at Norman.

"Are you really going to take that away form your daughter?" she asked. Norman sighed.

"Fine." Caroline smiled.

_Later… _

May and Drew were outside the Grand Festival arena. They were waiting to face Norman. Caroline, Norman, and Max walked up to them. Drew gulped hoping to keep his face in one piece.

"You're mother talked with me, and May, Drew, you guys can date," said Norman.

"Yes!" shouted May as she hugged Drew. Max fiddled with his glasses.

"You better take good care of my sister!" Drew chuckled.

"Don't worry I will." Drew hugged May one more time. May smiled.

"I guess dreams do come true."

**The End**

**Me: YAY I'M DONE!**

**May/Drew: *Kissing* **

**Me: Thank you to everyone who read my story! Sry if there are mistakes in this chapter. I wanted to get it up so I didn't exactly go over it… ^_^' But anyway thank you so much! Please review! And please take my new poll. Thank you guys so much! I appreciate every review I get! And even if you don't review thank you for reading! Thank you guys so, so much! My other story Diamond's Sinnoh Adventure is still in progress and that one will be updated next. And I'm writing a story with Animelover4ever123 aka RainbowUnicorn123 on our new account pokenerdz123. Thanks guys! See you next time!**


End file.
